UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE AMOREL HIJO DEL PRINCIPE
by CAYA SNAPE
Summary: UNA EX ALUMNA REGRESA AL COLEGIO DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA HOGWARTS DESPUES DE CASI 10 AÑOS DE DEJARLA, PERO NO REGRESA SOLA CON ELLA LLEGA UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO Y UN VIEJO AMOR. S.S.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

**Mi última noche en Hogwarts 1985**

En una sala común de Hogwarts al lado de la chimenea se encontraba una joven sentada en lo que fue su sillón preferido en todos los años que estuvo en Hogwarts, sus largos cabellos negros caían sobre sus hombros, mirando fijamente el fuego, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido en los últimos 7 años, dos lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus meguillas.

- Tengo que intentarlo esta noche- se digo a si misma- no tengo ya nada que perder.

Ella sabia que no volvería a hogwarts, que pronto tendría que tomar el expreso de Hogwarts para alejarse de lo que fue para ella un hogar durante siete años.

- Pero si me rechaza, tendré que intentarlo de todos modos el próximo año ya no será mas mi maestro- se levanto del sillón arreglándose su cabello, respiro hondo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pensando - cálmate el no es tan malo como aparenta, aunque es lo que te atrae de el, su frialdad ante todos, y la soledad en sus ojos negros que te conquistaron desde el primer día que lo viste.

Sin darse cuenta bajo a las mazmorras, se encontraba enfrente de la puerta que tantas veces había visto, se armo de valor y llamo, hoyo pasos detrás de la puerta, y como esta iba abriendo, ante si apareció un hombre de cabello y ojos negros fríos y vacíos.

- Que hace ha estas horas de la noche levantada señorita Violletta-

- Profesor deseba poder hablar un momento con usted- le digo la pobre Violletta tratando de no titubear, pero con las manos la traicionaban y le sudaban

- Que es eso tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana-contesto el invitándola a pasar, el no sabia por que desde que vio a esa pequeña niña supo que le iba a traer problemas.

- Solo deseaba poder despedirme de usted- digo mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera negra, que el profesor le había facilitado- señor

- No creo que sea suficiente excusa para que usted se encuentre ha estas horas de la noche fuera de su habitación y en mi oficina - aunque era una de sus mejores alumnas no encontraba razón a lo que ella le decía

- Yo pensé que tal vez mañana no tendría tiempo para poderme despedirme de usted y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle las gracias por todo lo que me enseño en estos años- aunque ella quisiera mantener la mirada en sus zapatos, ella sabia que seria la ultima vez que lo vería y que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de mirarlo por ultima vez, por lo que mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de el- señor

- No me acordaba que este había sido su último año aquí - murmuro el, aunque desde que empezó el año el tenia muy presente que ese seria el ultimo año que le daría a la pequeña Violletta, no sabia por que pero eso le había causado una gran tristeza todo este tiempo, una tristeza que el jamás había sentido, intentando alejarse de las miradas de esta.

- Si es cierto profesor mañana me marcho de Hogwarts para no volver mas, y solo quería decirle que muchas gracias por ser tan buen maestro y haberme enseñado tantas cosas-

- De acuerdo, se puede marchar a su habitación señorita Violletta- digo mientras le señalaba la salida.

- Buenas noches profesor- le digo dirigiéndose a la puerta - por que soy tan tonta para eso he bajado hasta aquí - pensó y de pronto una idea salto a su cabeza, - mi ultima noche en hogwarts- no supo como pero en el momento que se disponía a salir de la habitación volteo y lo vio parado frente a la silla a la que se había sentado, camino hacia el y lo abrazo, ya no era la pequeña niña que el había conocido cuando llego a Hogwarts, ahora su estatura era casi la misma que la de el profesor y cuando esta lo abrazo, su cabeza quedo apoyada en el hombro de este, el no sabia que hacer, tenia unas ganas de abrazarla y sin darse cuenta sus manos rodearon a Violletta tocando su largo cabello que caía por la espalda de ella, ella levanto su rostro del hombro del profesor, los ojos negros y profundos de este miraban los suyos, y se unieron en un beso, era la primera vez que los dos besaban a alguien.

- Profesor no quiero irme, lo amo- digo ella mirándolo

- Vete, vete de aquí y no quiero que vuelvas- digo el aventándola - como te atreves a burlarte de mi, aunque ya no sea tu profesor me mereces respeto.

Violletta se levanto asustada de su cama, sudando- otra vez ese sueño. Por que no puedo olvidarlos si ya han pasado más de diez años - se levanto y camino hasta la ventana donde a lo lejos se veía Hogwarts - estaré haciendo bien regresando - pensó mientras miraba por la ventana el majestuoso castillo el cual no había pisado desde aquella noche.


	2. Chapter 2

GRACIAS

MoonyMarauderGirl

ESPERO QUE LO SIGAS LEYENDO Y TE SIGA GUSTANDO,

ESTE FIC YA ESTA TERMINADO POR LO QUE NO TARDARE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR

CAPITULO DOS  
EL PEQUEÑO SECRETO DE VIOLLETTA

El amanecer iba llegando y los pequeños rayos de luz empezaban a iluminar el rostro de tez obscura de violletta, en ese preciso momento una pequeña figura se empezó a mover detrás de ella, ella continuaba dormida y no se percato de lo que pasaba, la pequeña figura se acercaba lentamente a violletta y con una de sus pequeñas manos frías tomo la mano derecha de violletta, esta al sentir el contacto despertó sobresaltada y pudo ver a un niño de 4 años de tez obscura, de ojos negros, con su cabello negro alborotado

-Que haces levantado? - le pregunto Violletta al pequeño mientras lo levantada del suelo- y sin zapatos, cuando vas a prender? Mira que frió estas, te vas a enfermar.

- Pero mama si ya esta amaneciendo

- Pero aun hace mucho frió para que estés fuera de la cama y sin taparte - le digo Violletta a su hijo mientras lo acostaba de nuevo en la cama, donde ella se acostó junto a el abrazándolo.

- Mama me gustan muchos el color de tus ojos.

- A mi también me gustan mucho, tus abuelos me pusieron Violletta por eso.

- Yo quiero tener tus ojos, mama

- Tu tiene los ojos de tu padre

- Ma como era el?

- Mira la hora que es y yo aquí platicando muy campante, voy a bañarme que pronto tendremos visitas- digo Violletta a su hijo, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de su hijo - y no quiero encontrarte fuera de la cama cuando salga, que luego sigues tú, no se te ocurra empezar a comerte las ranas de chocolate que te compre, que luego no vas a desayunar - le ordeno Violletta a su hijo desde el baño - que desayuno seria ese

El desayuno que les sirvieron en el cuarto era jugo de naranja para los dos, huevos con tocino para ella con una taza de café, y al pequeño le dieron unos hot cackeis con un baso de leche. Durante todo el desayuno Violletta no hablo con el niño, en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en la pregunta que le había hecho "como era el?", durante los cuatro años de vida del pequeño violetta se había concretado a no decirle nada de su padre, ella pensaba que lo mejor era que supiera lo menos posible. Cuando terminaron el desayuno el pequeño corrió a ver por la ventana

- Nunca había visto un castillo tan grande, ahí fue donde estudiaste tu mama? - le pregunto el pequeño a su mama mientras seguía contemplando por la ventana la hermosura del paisaje.

- Si, y espero que tu algún día vallas a estudiar ahí y seas tan buen estudiante como yo - le contesto Violletta a su hijo mientras esta terminada de recoger la mesa.

- Conociste a papa ahí?- le digo volteando ver a su madre

En ese instante tocaron a la puerta.

- Pase - digo Violletta- por favor llévese eso- le indico al muchacho que había entrado.

- Señorita Johnson, un hombre pegunta por usted - le digo a Violletta mientras hacia desaparecer las charolas del desayuno.

- Dígale que suba, lo recibiré en mi cuarto

El muchacho salio de la habitación, y al los pocos segundos otra vez volvieron a tocar a la puerta, esta vez Violletta abrió la puerta, y delante de ella se encontraba a un hombre alto, delgado, y muy viejo que llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una larga y torcida nariz y un fluido cabello, barba y bigote plateados.

- Buenos días Violletta

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore, pase

- Espero que el viaje no haya sido cansado desde Francia- digo mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sillón que se encontraba en la habitación.

- No se preocupe, ya me hacia falta salir un poco - sentándose junto al profesor

- Y quien es este pequeñuelo que tenemos aquí- pregunto mientras observaba al niño que estaba junto a la ventana.

- El es mi pequeño hijo Mike, le platique de el en alguna de mis cartas.

- Si es cierto, es por lo que no quieres venir a dar clases a Hogwarts?

- No tengo con quien dejarlo mientras me encuentre en Hogwarts, y aun es muy pequeño.

- Siempre has sido muy inteligente Violletta y ahora que conozco a tu hijo creo que no es adecuado que lo dejes solo, pero también creo los dos estarían mas seguros en Hogwarts.

- No lo entiendo profesor por que dice eso?- el hijo de Violletta se acerco y ella lo tomo en sus brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas.

- Violletta tu hijo es la viva imagen de su padre- digo mientras tomaba el rostro del pequeño en sus manos - y creo que esa es la razón por la que dejaste hace 5 años el ministerio de magia, Violletta, tu sabes Voldemort a regresado y si el sabe de la existencia de este pequeño puede intentar hacerle algo.

- No tiene por que intentar hacerle algo a mi hijo el apenas tiene cuatro años.

- Violletta, tu no sabes mucho del padre de este pequeño, pero yo si, el era un mortifago, y podría utilizar a tu hijo para asegurarse que el padre no lo traicionara, y como tu bien sabes, su padre le puede ser de mucho ayuda a Voldemort, si aceptas mi propuesta, el niño tendría que venir a vivir a Hogwarts contigo, estaría mucho mas seguro ahí que en cualquier otro lado.

- Pero si acepto su propuesto eso significaría que……..

- Es un riego que creo que tendríamos que tomar, por el bien de todos.

- Profesor Dumbledore prométame que si acepto nunca le dirá a el la procedencia de este pequeño - digo Violletta mientras abrazaba a su pequeño.

- Te prometo que no le diré nada, pero no te puedo asegurar que el no se de cuenta, la sangre llama Violletta y este niño algún día necesitara saber quien es su padre.


	3. Chapter 3

ACA VA OTRO TROSO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

CAPITULO TRES  
LA CARTA

En la habitación de una casa de la calle de la Hilandera una puerta secreta se abrió revelando una estrecha escalera y a un hombre de pie en ella con dos largas cortinas de pelo negro y lacio las cuales enmarcaban un rostro amarillento y unos ojos profundos y negros, como si en ellos algo se escondiera, un secreto tan escondido que solo el y su alma la conocían, se introdujo en un pequeño y oscuro salón en el cual sus paredes se encontraban repletos de estantes con libros, su cara reflejaba un gran dolor, un dolor que podría traspasar el corazón mas frió, instintivamente se dirigió a un libro que era muy diferente a los demás, se encontraba en un perfecto estado, como si su dueño le tuviera un gran cariño, encuadernado en piel negra, su titulo era 'Sonetos del Hechicero', lo tomo con mucho cuidado, buscando algo lo empezó a hojear sentándose en un sofá de el salón, su mente empezó a divagar en los sucesos de 5 años atrás, cuando había tenido que ir a el ministerio de magia por encargo de Dumbledore.

----------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba en un pasillo del ministerio de magia disponiéndose a salir de ahí, cuando choco contra algo que hizo que cayera al piso, (en esta parte pensé, si va a andar cayendo hacia el techo, pero me justo como quedo así). Incorporándose rápidamente, miro a la persona que se encontraba tirada a su lado, era una mujer, de pelo negro muy lacio el cual le llegaba a hasta la cintura, cuando ella volteo a verlo el vio una cara angelical de raza negra y con ojos…….

-Violletta? - le digo al momento que le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- Profesor Snape, perdón no lo vi iba con mucha prisa.

- Te convertiste en Auror……. No esperaría menos de ti.

- Si apenas tengo dos años trabajando en el ministerio de magia.

- Me da gusto haberte visto, hasta luego Violletta - le digo mientras continuaba su camino, aunque el quería preguntarle que había sido lo que paso esa noche.

- Hasta luego profesor - contesto Violletta, pero la misma sensación de vació que se apodero de ella en su ultima noche en Hogwarts volvía a recorrer todo su cuerpo - profesor Snape - digo mientras intentaba caminar detrás de el

- Si Violletta? - Pregunto el mientras volteaba para poder contemplarla una vez mas

- Quería saber si quisiera venir a cenar esta noche a mi casa? - pregunto con una voz que quería que fuera segura, pero en su interior se notaba el nerviosismo.

----------------------------fin del flash back--------------------------------------------------

Sin darse cuanta tenia una carta que saco del libro en sus manos, la cual tenia fecha de dos meses después de ese encuentro…..

_S.S.: _

_Recuerdos de momentos tristes tengo en mi corazón, __  
__Más el que tú me has proporcionado no se iguala __  
__Y remedio no tendrá la causa de mi dolor __  
__Mientras el causante siga en mi corazón __  
__Pero el recuerdo de ese grandioso instante __  
__Vivirá para siempre dentro del ser…… __  
__Gracias por darme lo más grandioso de mi vida. _

_V.J. _

Con una lagrima en su rostro guardo la carta, sintiendo un gran vació en su corazón, aventó el libro, el cual choco con el estante que tenia enfrente, provocando que varios libros cayeran junto con el.

-Maldita entupida, lo único que ha traído a mi vida son problemas- se digo para si cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta, con un movimiento de su varita los libros volvieron a su lugar en un instante.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos figuras encapuchadas.


	4. Chapter 4

**bueno este tambien esta cortito pero cada vez los capitulos seran mas largos**

**gracias por leerlo espero que te siga gustando **

**CAPITULO CUATRO  
LA NUEVA ASIGNATURA**

En el despacho de Dumbledore las cosas no resultaban como lo esperado….

- Estas seguro que con esto es suficiente -

- Si no se preocupe, la maldición no se diseminara pero no puedo asegurarle que su mano vuelva a la normalidad-

- Gracias con esto será suficiente - digo mientras se tomaba la pócima que Snape le preparo, cuando termino de tomarla, le menciono - sabes que el puesto de maestro de defensa contra las artes obscuras sigue desocupado, y que necesito encontrar otro maestro.

- Y ya ha pensado en alguien?- pregunto Snape sabiendo que la respuesta no contenía su nombre.

- Si lo he hecho aunque sobra decir que es mi última opción ya que no encuentro a nadie mejor para el cargo - contesto Dumbledore mientras se miraba la mano marchita - y espero que cumpla con su cargo lo mejor que pueda.

- Y quien es?

- Tu - digo mientras miraba la reacción de Snape, ya que era algo que el quería desde que entro a hogwarts

- yo? - pregunto Snape con incredulidad ya que Dumbledore nunca le había asignado ese cargo por miedo a que el volviera a sus viejos pasos -

- Si tu Severus, y espero que no tengas problemas en dejar de dar la clase de pociones

- y quien la daría?

- Estoy pensando en un viejo amigo al cual tu tal vez conozcas, pero eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, lo único que quiero saber es si aceptas el cargo de maestro de defensas contra las artes obscuras? - le pregunto a Snape, pero el ya sabia la respuesta ya que esta se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- De acuerdo la acepto - dijo mientras se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su cara-

-Ya sabia que aceptarías, también he pensado que debería de haber una asignatura más para los alumnos primero y dependiendo de los resultados que obtengamos tal vez se de en los otros años.

- Y cual es esa nueva asignatura

- Oclumancia - Snape lo miro un poco extrañado - creo que los alumnos deberían de aprenderla y mucho mas ahora que voldemort a regresado.

- Y quien daría la clase? Tiene que ser alguien que sepa mucho del tema - digo Snape mientras miraba a Dumbledore- supongo que la querrá impartir usted.

- No de hecho ya tengo un maestro para esa asignatura, bueno una maestra - digo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a Fawkes- te acuerdas de Violletta? - Le pregunto a Snape mientras acariciaba al fénix

- Si era una gran estudiante -Contesto, pero el sabia que era mas que una gran estudiante.

- Se convirtió en Auror y entro a trabajar en el ministerio de magia, hace 5 años lo dejo, y le he pedido que venga a dar las clases de oclumancia-

- Y ella ha aceptado? - Pregunto muy intrigado

- Si ella acepto pero con una pequeña condición.

- Todavía se atreve a pedir condiciones, que muchacha -

- Si y la verdad al ver la situación en que se encontraba y que ella me parece la mas adecuada para poder dar esa clase he aceptado su condición, y llegara en el expreso de Hogwarts junto con los alumnos - al oír esta contestación el corazón de Snape dio un sobresalto, no la había visto desde aquella noche, y no sabia de ella desde su ultima carta, la volvería ha ver en donde había empezado todo

- y cual fue su condición? - pregunto esperando que no fuera algo que tuviera que ver con el

- Ella tiene un hijo de 4 años, se llama Mike, y vendrá a vivir a Hogwarts también - contesto Dumbledore, mirando a Snape tratando de encontrar algo de culpabilidad en su mirada-

- Pero por que tenemos que tener a un niño de 4 años jugando por toda la escuela? Por que no se queda con el padre? - pregunto molesto, no era por la situación de tener a un niño de 4 años cuchicheando por toda la escuela, era por el hecho de que Violletta lo había olvidado y tenido un hijo de quien sabe que hombre, cuando ella le había prometido amor eterno.

- La idea fue mía, el estará mas seguro aquí, el padre la dejo embarazada y la abandono, y ella no tiene con quien mas dejarlo, sus padres murieron hace poco menos de 17 años a causa de un ataque de mortifagos, y no tiene otra familia que pueda hacerse cargo del niño mientras ella viene a dar clases hogwarts.

- Por mortifagos?- pregunto Snape, pero el sabia que era cierto, el había sido uno de los autores de ese ataque, y su mente empezó a recordar aquel día, y sin darse cuenta bajo la guardia y una pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos, una pregunta que lo sobresalto tanto que no pudo ocultar su cara de arrepentimiento por lo hecho.

- Ella lo sabe? - digo Dumbledore mirándolo a los ojos - espero que nunca se entere de que fuiste tu el que acabo con su familia Severus………………..


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO CINCO  
LAS MUERTES DE SNAPE  
- Ella sabe que estuve ahí

- Eso es lo que crees? - Pregunto lanzándole una mirada interrogativa - Ella alguna ves te digo que lo sabia?

- No nunca hablamos de ese tema - contesto mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana - pero es lógico que supiera quienes fueron los que atacaron a sus padres

- Esa fue una de sus causas por las que decidió convertirse en auror, creía que así iba poder descubrir quien la había dejado sin familia- digo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en su silla.

- Y supongo que consiguió saberlo ya que decidió dejar el ministerio de magia-

- consiguió saber quienes fueron los que produjeron el ataque al pueblo donde sus padres vivían, pero ninguno fue el que había matado a su familia

- Y entonces por que dejo el ministerio de magia? - Pregunto muy intrigado.

- Es un secreto que prometí guardar.

- Tal vez ella seguirá buscando al culpable?

- No ella tiene otras prioridades…..

- Me tengo que marchar Colagusano puede sospechar de mi tardanza - digo Snape, pero eso solo fue una excusa, tenia mucho que pensar y no quería seguir hablando de Violletta.

- De acuerdo Snape

Después de las despedidas, Snape salio de Hogwarts y en un instante apareció en su casa, en el salón lleno de libros, y lo único que pasaba por su mente era que Violletta no sabía quien había matado a sus padres.

- Que entupido fue aquella noche - se digo para si mismo, dejándose caer en el sofá, su mente empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido una noche a mediados de febrero de 1980 en el pequeño pueblo de Ramsgate Voldemort les había ordenado acabar con todo ser vivo que encontraran en ese pueblo, Snape nunca había entendido por que los habían mandado ha ese pueblo insignificante, habían acabado con la mayoría de familias muggles que vivían ahí pero hubo una en especial que resistió el ataque era una familia de aurores que vivían ahí, era la familia Johnson , la madre era una mujer de raza negra, de cabello muy largo y lacio de origen francés, el padre era un hombre blanco, tenían un hijo de 8 años, los mortifagos que lucharon contra la familia no podían acabarlos, Cuando entro en la casa Snape pudo ver una batalla entre el Sr Johnson y dos mortifagos, Snape lanzo un hechizo en silencio- Avada Kedravra-, el Sr Johnson no se lo esperaba, y callo al suelo muerto, Snape subió las escaleras y encontró a la Sra Johnson protegiendo a su pequeño hijo el cual en ese momento se situó detrás de su madre, intento hacer el mismo hechizo, pero este paso por un lado y le dio al pequeño, Snape no podía creer lo que había hecho, la madre llena de rabia decidió atacar a snape con el hechizo de Petrificus Totales pero Snape lo esquivo y por reflejo volvió a lanzar el hechizo en silencio - Avada Kedravra - la madre cayo muerta, Snape salio de la casa sin darse cuenta que en la mesita de la entrada había una foto donde se encontraban Mike Terry Johnson, Hanna Johnson, el hijo menor de la familia Mike Johnson y la hija mayor Violletta Johnson.

-Que va ha pasar cuando ella se entere que fui yo? - de todas las muertes que había provocado Snape como mortifago esa fue la única que le había causado remordimientos, nunca pensó que el podía matar a un niño indefenso, ahora el remordimiento era mayor, por que sabia que habia dejado a Violletta sin familia. Snape no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos Colagusano salio de la puerta escondida del salón.


	6. Chapter 6

BUENO DE ACUERDO SUBIRE DOS CAPITULOS XD

ES QUE EL OTRO SE ME HISO QUE ERA DEMACIADO CORTO

ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO

**CAPITULO SEIS  
MI REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

- Mike apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde- le gritaba Violletta a su pequeño hijo desde las escaleras.

- ya voy mama, no encuentro Shock

- ya buscaste en el desvaaan - en ese momento el gato negro de su hijo paso corriendo entre las piernas de violletta tirándola - ya encontré a tu gato - Violletta intento pararse rápido para agarrar al gato que se había quedado en medio de las escaleras viendo lo que le había pasado a la madre de su amo, pero este viendo sus intenciones subió corriendo las escaleras

- no mama ya lo encontré yo- dijo el pequeño bajando las escaleras abrazando al gato.

-mete a ese gato a su jaula, no se porque presiento que nos va a traer muchos problemas- el pobre Mike sufrió mucho para poderlo meter en la jaula, ya que Shock era un gato muy testarudo, cuando por fin lo logro volteo a ver a su madre.

- Mama ya vez tampoco Shock quiere ir.

- Pues tendrá que ir y aprender a comportarse si no quiere que lo cambiemos por una rata

- Harías eso con Shock mama? - le pregunto su hijo mientras le abrazaba una pierna.

- Pues si no quieres que le pase eso tendrás que enseñarlo a comportarse - Violletta sabía que no lo haría, pero la idea de cambiar a ese gato testarudo por una rata no le sonaba tan mala - bueno estamos listos - digo mientras tomaba a su hijo de la mano

Violletta miro por última vez lo que había sido su hogar durante los últimos 4 años, recordó el día que llego a vivir a la pequeña cabaña de sus abuelos, situada en un bosque de Francia, fue poco después de enterarse que estaba embarazada, fue por lo que ella decidió dejar el ministerio de magia he irse a vivir a la cabaña que su mama le había dejado en Francia, no quería que nadie supiera la existencia de su hijo, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, su hijo corría un gran peligro si alguien se enterara de su existencia y tenia que protegerlo, protegerlo como nunca pudo proteger a su familia, en especial a su pequeño hermano. Cuanto extrañaba a su familia……….

- vamonos ya - dijo violetta con un pequeño suspiro mientras se encaminaba a salir de la cabaña, cuando estaban afuera tomo a su hijo de un brazo mientras este en el otro brazo tenia a su gato el cual no tenia una cara de felicidad por encontrarse encerrado en la caja a la cual tanto odiaba - recuerda que me tienes que agarrar muy fuerte- y con un pequeño "crack" se encontraban en la estación londinense de King's Cross - bueno ya llegamos, ahora no te apartes de mi porque te puedes perder - Violletta y su hijo se dirigieron a en anden 9 y 10.

- mama aquí es donde vas a dar clases? - le pregunto el pequeño mientras caminaban

- no, aquí es donde vamos a tomar el tren para llegar a Hogwarts- le contesto violletta mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa por la ingenuidad de su hijo, cuando se encontraron entre el anden 9 y 10 Violletta le dijo a su hijo que cerrara los ojos, el pequeñito la obedeció y siguió caminando- corre pero no habrás los ojos- el pequeño la obedeció y cuando los dos llegaron al anden 9 3/4 se detuvieron- ya puedes abrir los ojos.

- Guau mama aquí si es donde vas a tomar clase verdad - dijo el niño con una cara de asombro al ver el expreso de Hogwarts.

- No Mike este es tren que nos llevara haya, además que tiene que ver un tren con un castillo? - le pregunto mientras se agachaba para limpiarle el polvo que le había caído en la cara

- Nada pero este me gusta más.

- Vamos que tenemos que buscar algún lugar desocupada, no creo que las cosas hayan cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí, siempre los mejores lugares ya están ocupados.

Violletta y su hijo lograron encontrar lugares vacíos al final del tren, por suerte para ellos nadie mas busco lugar junto a ellos, cuando el tren se puso en marcha, el pequeño Mike miraba por la ventana y así estuvo gran parte del camino.

- No puedo creer que regrese - pensaba Violletta - Han pasado ya 10 años desde que me fui, pero ahora no regreso sola.

- Mama yo tambien yo a ir a estudiar a donde tu vas a ir a dar clases? - le preguntaba el pequeño mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.

- no aun tu estas muy pequeño

-Entonces por que voy a ir yo, que tal si me quedo aquí en el tren y te espero en lo que das tus clases

- no puedes, por que aquí no hay quien te cuide, además dime cuando yo te he dejado solo?- le pregunto al pequeño mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

- nunca mama, entonces quien me va a cuidar mientras tu estés en clases?

- te voy a dejar con esa bola de pelos que tienes por mascota, el tendrá que cuidarte, y no van a ser muchas las horas de clase que voy a dar al día, eso significa que tendré mucho tiempo para vigilarte.

- Yo ya se me cuidar solo - le dijo el pequeño mientras se bajaba del regazo de su madre.

- si lo que me preocupa no es lo bien que te cuides si no todas las travesuras que haces, la verdad no se de donde lo sacaste si yo no era así a tu edad.

- tal vez mi papa también le gustaba divertirse como a mi, el estudiaba contigo en Hogwarts?- En ese momento iba pasando la bruja que traía el carro de golosinas, haciendo que el pequeño olvidara su pregunta - me compras una mama- le decia el pequeño mientras le jalaba una manga de su gabardina negra a violletta

- pero te vas a portar bien el resto del viaje.

- si mama….

Después de comerse las golosinas que su madre le había comprado el pequeño Mike se quedo dormido hasta que llegaron a la estación

- Mike ya llegamos, despierta

- cinco minutos mas mama

- como cinco minutos? Vamos andando ya

- mama llévame cargando

- esta bien te llevo cargando - y dicho esto Violletta bajo del tren con su hijo en brazos, tomaron un carruaje que los llevaría al castillo, Mike no despertó si no hasta que llegaron a su destino

- Que bonito castillo

- y tu que te querías quedar en el tren

- No este me gusta mas, es más grande y aquí Shock puede hacer muchas……

- muchas que?

- divertirse mucho mama - pero lo que el niño había querido decir es muchas travesuras juntos.

Cuando entraron al comedor los maestros la saludaron, pero le extraño no ver a snape ahí, sentó a Mike a su lado y le dijo que se quedara quistecito y muy callado y que pusiera mucha atención a la ceremonia de asignación de casas, Mike se quedo fascinado al ver a tantos niños con los que podría jugar, pero lo que mas le sorprendió ver tanta comida diferente, no sabia ni que agarrar aunque tenia mucha hambre, cuando por fin se decidió por una pierna de pollo que le gritaba COMEME, vio como un hombre de pelo negro entraba al gran comedor con un niño de lentes, Mike no sabia por que pero ese hombre le agrado mucho, cuando termino de comer, vio como el señor que había estado con su madres semanas antes se paraba y empezaba a presentar a los nuevos profesores, cuando presentaron a su madre, vio como el hombre de pelo negro se le quedaba viendo, Mike lo único que atino ha hacer es sonreírle, pero el hombre no le contesto y se voltio, cuando terminaron de cenar su madre y el se dirigieron al que seria su cuarto durante los próximos meces.

- Hola Violletta - Saludaba Snape

- Hola Profesor Snape

- Podemos hablar un momento

- Otra día será tengo que acostar a mi hijo ya es muy tarde para el, con su permiso profesor - y dicho esto Violletta paso junto al profesor, Mike que era jalado por su madre le dijo adiós con la manita que le quedaba libre, Snape no supo como pero cuando se dio cuenta tenia su mano levantada despidiéndose del pequeño.

- Quien era el mama? - le pregunto Mike a Violletta cuando esta lo acostaba a dormir

- Un profesor

- Y por que quería hablar contigo?

-Tal vez quería decirme que no quería verte haciendo travesuras por ahí - le contesto violletta mientras le hacia cosquillas a su hijo- aquí nunca ha habido un niño de tu edad.

- tu ya lo conocías?

-Si el me daba clases cuando estudiaba aquí

- Tal vez el conozca a mi papa.

- Ya duérmete - le dijo al pequeño mientras ella se preguntaba cuando dejaría de preguntar sobre su padre,.

- "MAMA"

- si no te duerme voy a encerrar a Shock en su jaula y no se va a dormir contigo.

- pero mama….- Mike no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería por que Violletta lo voltio a ver con esa mirada que lo intimidaba, la cual era señal de que su madre ya se estaba enojando. Mike no tardo en quedarse dormido, el viaje había sido muy pesado para el ….


	7. Chapter 7

GRACIAS POR NO RECLAMARME AQUI TE DEJO UN CAPITULO EN UN MOMENTO SUBO OTRO XD

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**LAS TRAVESURAS DE MIKE**

Solo había pasado una semana de su llegada Hogwarts y Mike ya se encontraba sumamente aburrido, durante las clases de su madre el tenia que permanecer encerrado en su habitación repasando la lección que su Violletta le había dado el día anterior, ella por las tardes lo llevaba a jugar a un lado del lago con su gato y eso no le resultaba muy atractivo al chico ya que el quería explorar el castillo pero su madre se lo tenia prohibido.

- Mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en el tren - le hablaba a su gato que se encontraba encerrado en su jaula por orden de su madre y volviendo a mirar a la ventana que se encontraba enfrente de su escritorio empezó a recordar viejas aventuras.

- Mike baja - le gritaba violletta al pie de las escaleras a su pequeño hijo

- Voy mama - contestaba el pequeño niño desde su habitación donde se encontraba intentado pegar un jarrón de su madre

- Ven inmediatamente - Volvió a gritar al ver que el pequeño tardaba

- Mande mama - decía el niño desde lo alto de la escalera.

- Dije que bajes no que te asomaras - el niño bajo temiendo lo que se aproximaba, cuando llego a un lado de su madre esta le pregunto - Se puede saber donde esta el jarrón que estaba en la mesa?

- Cual jarrón mama? - Pregunto el pequeño con voz de complicidad, e intentando esconder las manos que tenia llenas de pegamento

- Sabes perfectamente que jarrón, me puedes explicar que le paso?

- Desapareció - contesto mientras volteaba a ver a la mesa

- Y se podría saber a donde "desapareció"?

- Yo solo soy un niño no el vigilante del jarrón

- Haber enséñame las manos - le indico al darse cuenta que las escondía - Por que tienes las manos llenas de pegamento?

- Se rompió tu jarrón y lo estaba intentando pegar para que no te enojaras.

- Y se puede saber como se rompió?

- Así lo encontré

- Así lo encontraste? Entonces por que hay huellas en la mesa de tu gato?

- Estábamos jugando y Shock se subió a la mesa y se callo, fue un accidente el no quería hacerlo

- Siempre es un accidente - dijo mientras subía a su habitación - tu gato esta castigado lo quiero encerrado en su jaula todo el día de mañana

- y no has visto el accidente en tu cuarto - susurro el pequeño, cuando hoyo que los pasos de su madre se acercaban a su habitación le dijo a su gato, el cual se encontraba a su lado - si se puso así por un jarrón viejo imagínate cuando vea su cama ………- cuando termino de decir esto se hoyo como su madre habría su cuarto.

- Mike sube ahora mismo - grito Violletta al ver que todo su cuarto estaba lleno de talco, y su cama se encontraba llena de talco mojado, se notaba que el chico la había intentado limpiar

- Mama primero que baje y ahora que suba?

- Que subas

- Ya voy- le grito a su mama - Shock corre lo mas lejos posible, es preferible a que sobreviva uno a que los dos muéranos en el intento- le dijo al gato mientras subía las escaleras, pero este siguió a su amo - ya estoy aquí mama

- Me puedes explicar que paso en mi cuarto

- Quería hacerle un cambio de luck a Shock

-Cambio de luck?

- Si quería volverlo blanco con tu talco pero el no se dejaba y corrió por todo tu cuarto.

- Y mi perfume era para……? - le pregunto mientras alzaba un frasco vació que se encontraba tirado en el cuarto

- Es que olía muy feo y quería que se viera muy guapo para que consiguiera novia

- Y se puede saber por que olía feo tu gato?

- Es…..que…..se …..pus….o….. a …..jug….ar…. con… l….aaaa…..bbbasssurra

- Con la basura de la cocina, ya me imagino como estará mi cocina

- Esa si la alcance a limp….- no pudo continuar ya que vio en los ojos de su madre como iban enfureciendo poco a poco

-No puedo salir por comida ni 5 minutos por que siempre que vuelvo tu y la bola de pelos hacen un desbarajuste - refunfuñaba Violletta mientras bajaba a ver el estado de su cocina, cuando llego a esta vio que efectivamente esta si había sido limpiada, pero percibió un olor muy extraño, el cual provenía de debajo de la mesa de la cocina, cuando miro debajo de esta lo único que pudo pensar fue que ya era el colmo - Mikeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

- Es que no encontré las bolsas de la basura mama - dijo este que ya se encontraba atrás de su mama abrazando a su gato como intentando protegerlo y con lagrimas en los ojos dijo - mama no te enojes es que siempre nos aburrimos aquí encerrados, no cambies a Shock por una rata, por favor mama ya nos vamos a portar bien…..

- Estarán castigados los dos, uno por no saberse comportar y el otro por cómplice-

- Si mama - dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y le decía a su gato - ya vez no es tan mala como parece

- mañana vamos a salir quiero que estés listo temprano y no quiero mas travesuras - dijo mientras iba lanzando hechizos por toda la casa intentando recoger y limpiar las travesuras de su hijo

- A donde iremos mama? - le pregunto mientras la iba siguiendo por toda la casa

- Iremos a ver a un viejo amigo, me esta proponiendo un trabajo y quiero ver de que se trata.

- Y cuanto tiempo nos iremos?

- Solo unos días y espero que tu gato se comporte

- Si mama hablare con el

- Hablaras con el………… como si no fuera testarudo tu gato….

- Te acuerdas de ese día? - le preguntaba a su gato - No se enojo tanto ni el día que use su suéter para hacerte uno a ti, ni cuando te desapareciste una semana y yo te fui a buscar y me perdí en el bosque toda una noche - y así siguió durante una hora recordando aventuras que había vivido con su gato.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO OCHO**

**SIGUIENDO CON LAS TRAVESURAS**

Los días se iban haciendo insoportables para Mike y Shock, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban en el cuarto sin nada mas que hacer que mirar por la ventana, ha excepción de una pequeña travesura que habían hecho, en las ausencias de Violletta, esta consistió en quitar las cortinas del cuarto y con ella hacerle alguna ropa al gato, pero cuando corto un pedazo de la cortina, el niño sintió que era muy tonta la idea y muy aburrida y la volvió a colocar en su lugar, su madre no se había dado cuenta del hoyo que tenia la cortina sino hasta dos días después y esto le quitaba lo interesante al asunto, además el castigo había consistido en no comer postre esa noche, después de la sentencia de cambiar al gato por un rato, Mike no sabia por que su madre se portaba así, como distante y preocupada por algo, pero eso pronto lo descubriría.

- te voy a sacar un rato antes de que llegue mi mama, pero prométeme que te portaras bien- le decía a su gato mientras lo sacaba de su jaula- Shock adonde vas? - le decía Mike a su gato mientras este salía de su cuarto, Mike corrió detrás de el y cuando lo alanzo el final del pasillo lo cargo entre sus pequeños brazos, hoyo un pequeño ruido y cuando se asomo pudo ver que en el pasillo contiguo estaba una gata

- Se ve muy pedante verdad?-

En ese momento Shock salio corriendo en dirección a la gata, esta salio disparada en sentido contrario al ver al gato aproximarse y Mike salio corriendo detrás de su gato y no para detenerlo sino con la esperanza de una gran aventura por vivir. Estuvieron corriendo detrás de la gata por cerca de media hora hasta que sin previo aviso unos muchachos abrieron una puerta he iban saliendo todos rápidamente, Mike se quedo junto con su gato al lado de la puerta esperando que todos salieran, cuando comprobó que nadie mas había en la habitación entro, era un salón de clases en donde había mucho pupitres, a los lados había jaulas con diversos tipos de animales, al fondo se encontraba un escritorio con una puerta a un lado. Mike entro con su gato viendo los deferentes animales que se encontraban ahí, hasta que pudo ver una jaula que le llamo la atención.

- Mira Shock lo que hay aquí - dijo mientras se acercaba a la jaula - y pensar que por esto te quiere cambiar mi mama- dijo mientras sacaba al pobre ratón de su jaula.

- miu, miu - maulló el gato mientras intentaba alcanzar al ratón

- Vamos a jugar con ….. - Pero no pudo continuar por que el ratón se le había escapado de las manos a causa de que el gato le había mordido la cola, entonces se inicio una correrá en el salón de clases, en la cual libros, jaulas y pupitres salieron volando.

- Petrificus Totales - se hoyo que alguien decía mientras el gato, el ratón quedaban petrificados.

- Que le has hecho a mi gato? - digo con los ojos envuelto en lagrimas mientras cargaba a su gato y se volteaba a ver a la mujer que había salido de la puerta que se encontraba al lado de el escritorio - lo mataste ……- y empezó a llorar abrazando a su gato.  
- No lo mate - y pronunciando un hechizo, el gato quedo despetrificado, intento saltar, pero Mike lo tenia abrazando fuertemente y no pudo continuar en su tarea de cazar al ratón - Tu eres Mike verdad? - Pregunto la profesora McGonagan mientras con su varita iba arreglando los desperfectos que había causado el muchacho con el gato.

- Si soy yo - dijo con la cara cubierta de lagrimas

- No te había visto desde el banquete de bienvenida - dijo mientras hacia aparecer un sillón para dos personas de terciopelo rojo.- Ven siéntate conmigo y límpiate la cara- le dijo mientras le extendía un pañuelo

- Mi mama no me deja andar solo por el castillo y la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso encerrado con Shock en mi habitación. -contesto el pequeño mientras dejaba bajar a su gato, el cual no perdió tiempo fue a molestar al ratón que se encontraba en su jaula.

- Entonces se puede saber que hacías aquí solo?

- Shock no soporto más el encierro y se escapo y yo iba siguiéndolo.

- Supongo que Shock es tu gato

- Si, mi mama lo quiere cambiar por un ratón o una rata? - dijo con los ojos empañados en lagrimas.

- Y no dudo por que será viendo como quedo mi salón de clases.

- mi mama dice que soy muy travieso por culpa de Shock, pero lo único que queremos es divertirnos, él es el único amigo que tengo.

- Si quieres una amiga puedes contar conmigo, me puedes visitar cuando quieras y si quieres puedes venir a ver como doy clases.

- En serio? - dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos - pero y si mama no me deja?

- No te preocupes yo hablare con ella, tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo y estoy segura que no se puede negar conmigo.

- Mi mama le debe algo? - pregunto el chiquillo extrañado

- Pues no exactamente, mira cuando ella llego aquí en su primer año era igual o peor que tu

- Mi mama siempre me ha dicho que ella era muy buena estudiante

- y así era, pero ella tenia un don para quererse "divertir" como tu lo llamas

- mi mama era divertida?

- Igual a tu mama no se te escapa nada, si recuerdo en una ocasión cuando se convirtió en rubia y se hizo pasar por alumno de Slytherin y se dedico ha hacerle travesuras al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras haciendo perder muchos puntos ha esa casa, esa fue la ultima travesura que hizo tu madre después todo cambio.

- Mi mama era así? Y que le paso?

- Eso es algo que creo tu estas muy chico para saberlo y no me concierne a mi decírtelo.

- Entonces creo que debo averiguarlo por mi mismo

- Igual a tu madre….. Creo que ya lo sabes pero no te has dado cuenta.

- rubia? Usted dijo que se convirtió en rubia, como lo logro?

- Ella es metamorfaga, no creo que te hayas dado cuenta ya que después de su segundo año casi no cambiaba nada en ella.

- por eso ella tiene los ojos de ese color?

- Si pero eso lo hizo cuando nació, sin darse cuenta cambio el color de sus ojos, y tus abuelos así la vieron por primera ves con ese color de ojos y así creció pensando que eran sus ojos naturales.

- Yo quiero ser metamorfigo

- metamorfago

- si eso

- Tal vez lo eres y no te has dado cuenta, aun eres muy pequeño para controlar tus poderes.

- y tu me puedes enseñar

- Si tal vez algún día cuando seas estudiante de aquí?

- Usted conoció bien a mi mama mientras estudiaba aquí?

- Si se convirtió en mi mejor alumna

- Y usted conoció a mi papa

- La verdad no se quien fue tu padre, tal vez si lo conocí pero no se quien era el.

- Mi mama nunca me quiere hablar de el

- Sus razones las tendrá y tal vez piensa que eres muy chico para entender lo que paso entre ella y el.

- Creo que tendré que averiguarlo en otro lado, me tengo que ir antes de que mi mama se de cuenta que salí sin su permiso - y diciendo esto se levanto del sillón - Por cierto no me ha dicho su nombre

- Soy la profesora McGonagan de transformaciones

- Hasta luego profesora - y diciendo esto salio de el salón con su gato siguiéndolo

- Hasta luego Mike te espero a clases……- pero el chiquillo ya no la pudo oír iba con mucha prisa ya que sabia que su madre no tardaría en regresar de dar sus clases.

El muchacho empezó a caminar en el camino que creía que era hasta su habitación, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba en las mazmorras y no sabia ni como había llegado ahí

- Te dije shock que no debíamos de haber dado esa vuelta- regañaba a su gato al darse cuenta que estaban perdidos.

- Mira vamos a preguntar como regresar - le dijo a su gato cuando vio una puerta abierta.

Dentro no había nadie, era un salón lleno de estantes con ingredientes para pociones, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa donde parecía que era donde las preparaban y en el fondo un escritorio con una puerta a su lado, de pronto Mike hoyo ruido procedente de esa puerta y se escondió debajo de la mesa, con su gato entre sus brazos. Vio entrar a un hombre vestido de negro era el mismo que había visto en el banquete y que le había caído tan bien. El hombre al darse cuenta de haber dejado la puerta abierta la cerro con un movimiento de su varita e inmediatamente se puso a buscar algo en los estantes y sacando barias botellas las iba poniendo sobre la mesa que se encontraba al centro de la habitación.

- Haaaaaaay - grito Mike, Snape le había pisado la mano.

- Quien esta ahí? - y diciendo esto vio como debajo de la mesa aparecía una pequeña carita de tez obscura, con ojos negros.

- Yo Mike Johnson - decía mientras salía con su gato de su escondite.

- Se puede saber que hacia escondido debajo de la mesa? -

- No me escondía solo buscaba ayuda.

- Ayuda para que? - Le preguntaba Snape mientras permanecía parado enfrente del chiquillo con las manos cruzadas, no sabía por que pero esos ojos negros con los que lo miraba el pequeño le recordaban a alguien, pero no sabia a quien.

- Me perdí y no se como regresar a mi cuarto

- Pero no es posible que la Srita Johnson deje a su hijo de 4 años andar bagando por ahí solo y con una bola de pelos hurgando por todos lados - dijo señalando al gato que se encontraba aun lado de Mike.

- Ella no me dio permiso, me escape y debo regresar antes que ella…..Crash - pero no pudo continuar el gato se había subido a la mesa tirando una botella.

- Tendré que hablar con tu madre para que te castigue por lo que ha hecho tu gato.

- no le diga nada se va a enojar y va a cambiar a Shock por una rata o un rato.

- Pues debería de hacerlo.

- Por favor Shock es el único amigo que tengo - contesto con lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a su gato.

Snape mirando a ese pequeño recordó que el no había tenido amigos y sabia como se sentía eso.

- Tendré que decírselo de alguna manera tendrás que aprenderte a comportar.

- Usted es igual que mi madre, no les gustan las cosas divertidas - y empezó a llorar.

- Como te atreves ha hablarme así? -lo dijo en un tono que aparentaba enojo, pero no sabia por que no se podía enojar con el, y al verlo llorando sintió como algo se le rompía dentro, volvía ha sentir ese sentimiento de conexión hacia ese niño el mismo que sintió cuando lo vio en la mesa de profesores cuando presentaron a Violletta - tu mama no te ha enseñado a respetar.

- si pero no quiero que me quiten a Shock - lo dijo entre sollosos.

- Esta bien no se lo diré pero me prometerás que no volverás a entrar aquí sin mi permiso - dijo estas palabras con un tono de protección a ese pequeño y no sabia por que lo hacia.

- Esta bien, entonces puedo volverte a visitar?

- No creo que a tu madre le agrade que vuelvas aquí

- Pero si tú se lo pides estoy seguro que me dejara.

- No creo tu madre es muy especial con respecto a ti.

- Si, siempre es así.

- Compréndela eres lo único que tiene.

- Si pero ya quisiera que se consiguiera novio para que no estuviera tan amargada.

- jajajajaja - Snape no pudo contener la risa, el pequeño le parecía tan gracioso y le caía tan bien como si fuera un amigo de hace años - espero que nunca le digas eso a tu mama.

- No me mata - en eso un pequeño ruido provino de el estomago del pequeño

- tienes hambre?

- si, no tenia hambre a al hora del desayuno- le contesto a Snape mientras este se acercaba a un cajón de su escritorio y sacaba unos cromos de chocolate que había confiscado a los alumnos de primero.

- Toma una para ti y otra para tu complice - dijo mientras le daba un cromo a Mike y otro al gato.

- Gracias - dijo mientras lo habría y se lo metía a la boca - no eres tan malo como pareces - dijo con la boca llena - Mi mama me dijo que tu le debas clases

- Si y era muy buena estudiante

- a ti también te hacia travesuras?

- No, yo entre a dar clases después de esas aventuras de tu madre.

- y que clase le dabas?

- pociones pero ahora soy maestro de defensa contra las artes obscuras

- Espero que a mi también me des clases algún día

- yo también y creo que serás tan bueno como ella, pero prométeme que no le vas a decir lo que pienso de ella..

-No te preocupes ya casi nunca hablamos, esta preocupada por algo pero no me quiere decir por que, me cree muy pequeño para poder ayudarle.

- bueno decías que estabas perdido vamos yo te llevo- le dijo mientras lo tomaba de una mano, durante el camino de regreso al cuarto de Mike este le platico de cómo su madre se enojaba de todas las travesuras que había hecho junto a su gato, siendo interrumpido algunas veces por una pequeña risa de Snape - Ya no le importaba quien era el padre de ese niño, quien era el que había sacado a Snape de el corazón de Violletta , ese niño le caía bien y sentía cierta conexión con el, creía que era por el hecho de que Mike tampoco tenia amigos como el.

bueno ceo que este si ya ta mas larguito XD

espero que te guste


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO NUEVE  
EL REENCUENTRO**

- mi mama de seguro ya esta de regreso, ha de estar muy enojada, creo que ahora si me quedo sin Shock- decía mientras iban dando una vuelta en un pasillo que el reconocía, sabia que no estaba ya muy lejos de su habitación.

- No te preocupes te aseguro que no te quitan a tu gato.

- con mi mama nunca se sabe, una vez me quito las acuarelas por que con ellas pinte a Shock.

- Mike hijo mió donde te habías metido - dijo Violletta abrazando al pequeño

- Me perdí y el me ayudo a regresar - contesto mirando a Snape.

- Gracias espero que no te haya causado ningún problema- le dijo a Snape mirándolo con el niño en brazos el cual no pudo dejar de lanzarle una mirada a Snape de "no digas nada o me quedo sin gato"

- No te preocupes se ha sabido comportar - dijo Snape

Mike lo miro y sus ojos solo decían gracias, pero las facciones del hombre con quien tan alegremente venia charlando se hicieron duras y eso le pareció muy extraño.

- Pero que hacías afuera y con el gato, no te dije que no salieras mientras no estaba.

- Si mama pero nos aburrimos mucho encerrados.

- Johnson no lo puedes mantener encerrado es un niño y necesita un poco de libertad - le dijo Snape

- Profesora Johnson por favor, no lo puedo dejar que ande solo por el castillo se puede perder como hoy.

- eso lo se pero le deberías de dar un poco de libertad.

- Bueno yo se como educo a mi hijo

- Eso no te lo niego es tu hijo y tu sabes que haces con el.

- bueno gracias nuevamente profesor Snape y hasta luego - dijo Violletta mientras daba la media vuelta.

- Profesora Johnson, podríamos hablar un momento? - le dijo Snape mientras la tomaba del brazo, para hacerla girar, Violletta no pudo resistirse ya que traía al niño en brazos.

- disculpe profesor debo llevar al niño a comer.

- Yo ya no tengo hambre, el me dio un choco……. - mike no pudo continuar hablando ya que su madre lo miraba con ojos de " cállate"

- Por que me huyes? - pregunto Snape,

- Creo que usted lo sabe perfectamente - contesto Violletta, dejando al niño en el piso

- Ya han pasado muchos años y debemos hablar, además tu rehiciste tu vida- pero cuando dijo esto pudo notar que los ojos de Violletta se empezaban a nublar - perdón no quise incomodarte, solo quería que me dieras una oportunidad para ser amigos.

- amigos? No puedo tener amigos, tengo que cuidar de Mike - contesto Violletta lo mas firmemente, pero sabia que algo se había vuelto a romper dentro de ella, no creía que volvía a tener ese sentimiento otra vez dentro de ella.

- Solo tu sabes lo que haces.

- si, y con su permiso tengo que llevar a Mike a comer aunque el no quiera - y diciendo esto volvió a emprende su camino.

- Te acompaño yo también debo comer - dijo Snape mientras caminaba junto a Violletta.

- Preferiría que no - le contesto Violletta mientras seguía caminando con el niño en medio de los dos.

- si mama que nos acompañe.

- aparte de que te escapas quieres que te cumpla tus caprichos.

- Mama por favor.

- Esta bien- suspiro Violletta- pero primero tenemos que llevar a tu gato a tu cuarto.

Durante el camino a la habitación no pronunciaron ninguna palabra, mike que se encontraba en medio de los dos, tomo la mano de Snape, pro primera vez en su vida sintió que estaba completo que no podía pedir mas, Violletta no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que a su lado pasaron unos chicos de hufflepuff que miraron al trío muy extrañado y mas al pequeño, parecía una mezcla entre los dos adultos, pero concluyeron que tal vez era algún familiar del profesor.

- Profesor pase - dijo Violletta, invitándolo a pasar a una pequeña habitación que era la oficina de Violletta- en un momento regresamos - dijo mientras desaparecían por una puerta.

Snape pudo ver que en una de las mesas había una foto, se notaba que la foto era vieja, pero pudo reconocer a la familia que se encontraba ahí.

- Por favor que nunca lo sepa - murmuro Snape- Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, nunca lo hubiera hecho - unos ruidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió

- Bueno vamonos- indico Violletta mientras salían hacia el pasillo en dirección del gran comedor, procurando que el niño no quedara en medio para evitar que se volviera a presentar la escena de hace unos momentos.

- Que has hecho estos años? Volví al ministerio y no te volví ha ver - pregunto Snape

- lo deje y me fui a vivir a la cabaña que me dejaron mis padres en Francia.

- Creía que te gustaba estar en el ministerio de magia

- Si pero descubrí que nunca iba poder encontrar ahí lo que buscaba.

- Y en Francia encontraste lo que buscabas? - pregunto Snape creyendo que la respuesta seria Mike.

- No, deje de buscar hace años.

- Te quería pedir perdón por lo que paso aquella noche.

- No te preocupes eso quedo en el pasado - pero ella sabia que no, todavía le dolía como la había tratado y mucho mas que le hubiera dicho que no era ella.

- Quiero….- pero no pudo continuar con la frase que iva a decir acababan de entrar al comedor.

- Que quieres? -pregunto Violletta.

- mmmmmm - no sabia ahora que decir, sabia que era muy apresurado decir lo que quería decir, entonces recordó algo- que sabes de la fiesta de el profesor Slughorn - pregunto mientras se sentaban en la mesa

- si me ha invitado esta mañana.

- Vamos a ir a una fiesta mama? - pregunto mike que no había querido interrumpir durante toda la conversación pero la idea de una fiesta lo había animado mucho.

- no es para gente de tu edad, te aburrirías mucho, come- y diciendo esto Violletta el pequeño bajo la mirada a su plato y se dispuso a comer.

- tienes pensado ir?- Pregunto Snape segundos después

- la verdad no, no puedo dejar a Mike solo en la noche.

- Mike estará bien, no le pasara nada por unas horas que lo dejes solo- digo Snape mirando como el niño devoraba el pollo que tenia enfrente.- quería pedirte si me querías acompañar.

- Por favor no hablemos de eso, ya te dije que no pienso ir - y dicho esto Violletta no volvió a pronunciar ninguna palabra y se dedico a comer, lo mismo hizo Snape.

Cuando Mike y Violletta terminaron de comer se despidieron al Profesor e iniciaron su marcha hacia su habitación.

- Piénsalo por favor- le dijo Snape mientras esta se marchaba con el niño tomado de una mano, pero vio que el niño se escapaba de ella he iba corriendo hacia el.

- no te preocupes yo la convenzo - le dijo a Snape cuando estuvo junto a el - te debo que no me hayan quitado a shock - y volvió con su madre.

- mama por que no quieres ir a la fiesta? - le pregunto Mike a su madre mientras caminaban hacia su habitación.

- por que no tengo ganas y además te tengo que cuidar

- yo ya se me cuidar solo mama

- te recuerdo que te acabas de escapar esta mañana y no dudo que tu gato haya tenido algo que ver.

- si te prometo que me voy a portar bien y que no haré ninguna travesura esa noche irías con el a la fiesta?

- Veo difícil que tu te portes bien una sola noche -

- ma si me porto bien una semana y no hago ninguna travesura me prometes que iras a la fiesta con el.

- y bueno porque tendría que ir con el?

- por que el me cae bien

- Esta bien acepto - pero ella sabia que su hijo no podría soportar estar una semana sin hacer ninguna de sus travesuras - pero eso incluye a tu gato.

- de acuerdo mama - esto fue lo ultimo que dijo en todo el camino, cuando llego a su habitación corrió a buscar a su gato y hablar muy seriamente con el de no hacer ninguna travesura.

- De acuerdo Shock, te debes portar bien para que yo siga teniendo a mi amigo.

La semana termino y Mike ni Shock habían hecho nada y Violletta tuvo que aceptar ir con el profesor Snape a la fiesta, a pesar de todo no podía darle un mal ejemplo a su hijo y tendría que cumplir su promesa.

A la mañana siguiente de haber cumplido su semana como niño bueno, cuando su madre se encontraba dando clases, Mike se escapo hacia las mazmorras donde encontró en su despacho a Snape.

- Hola te has vuelto a perder? - pregunto Snape

- no ya se como llegar aquí, me fije muy bien el otro día

- entonces que te trae por aquí?

- solo vine ha decirte que mi mama aceptara ir contigo a la fiesta, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

- Snape que se encontraba acomodando unos frascos de pociones se voltio a ver al niño incredulo.

- Tú vuelve a preguntarle y ella aceptara

- y se podría saber como lo lograste?

- solo tuve que mover ciertas influencias pero no te preocupes todo esta arreglado, bueno me tengo que ir antes que mi mama vuelva - dijo mientras habría la puerta de la mazmorra.

- espera - le dijo Snape y se acerco a su escritorio de él saco una bolsa de papel - toma son para ti y tu cómplice, pero no le digas a tu mama que te las di yo. - los dulces los había comprado en una dirigencia que acababa de hacer ha dogsmeed cuando los vio no supo por que pero sabia que tenia que comprárselos a Mike

- no te preocupes, gracias, y nos e te olvide volverle a preguntar

- si no se me olvidara -

- mas te vale si supieras lo que tuve que hacer - y dicho esto el niño desapareció tras la puerta


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO DIEZ

EL DESTINO HA SIDO ESCRITO

Cuando Mike se marcho de el despacho de Snape, este se quedo pensativo, como era posible que ese pequeño niño estuviera tan dispuesto ha ayudarlo? Poco a poco sus pasos lo guiaron ha su habitación donde se sentó lentamente en su cama, no sabia que pasaría el tenia que cumplir su misión, pero cual misión? No sabia que tenia que hacer? Tenia que cumplir su promesa, aunque eso lo alejaría otra ves de Violletta, como pudo ser tan entupido aquella noche, como pudo haber confundido las cosas, tal vez si esa noche el no hubiera visto aquella foto el hubiera podido formar una vida junto a ella, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ella lo había olvidado y había hecho una vida lejos de el, como pudo dejarlo de amar y tenido otro hijo con otro hombre, quien era aquel que le había robado su amor? Quien? Como pudo compararla aquel día con aquella la que le rompió el corazón un día, una lágrima atravesaba su meguilla y se recostaba en la cama, en ese momento su mente empezó a divagar sobre lo ocurrido en su quinto año en Hogwarts

En un oscuro rincón de la biblioteca se encontraba un pequeño muchacho, de cabello negro, sentado en una mesa la cual se encontraba atiborrada de libros.

- Hola otra ves estudiando? - le preguntaba una joven rubia de ojos azules

- recuerda que tenemos los timos este año

- no se me han olvidado pero para eso falta mucho

- para mi falta muy poco tiempo

- Deja esos libros y vamos al lago, te hace falta un poco de sol, ve lo pálido que estas - le dijo Narcisa mientras le cerraba el libro que Severus tenía en las manos, una de las blancas manos de Narcisa rozaron con una de las manos de el

- Estaba leyendo eso - le dijo Severus nerviosos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- No seas amargado vamos - y diciendo esto lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo fuera de la biblioteca - No puedo creer que prefieras estar con esos libros viejos que conmigo

- no es eso es simplemente que los timos me tienen muy nerviosos - le contesto Severus a Narcisa mientras caminaban juntos hacia el lago.

- Relájate Severus las vacaciones de navidad han empezado, y cuando regresemos tendrás mucho tiempo para estudiar.

- No pienso ir a casa en las vacaciones.

- Por que? Acaso no quieres ver a tus padres? - pregunto Narcisa volteando a ver a severus pero vio que había cometido un error -Perdón no me acordaba.

- No te preocupes eso me dejo de importar hace muchos años.

- No lo creo, te has mantenido alejado de todos desde que tu padre le hizo eso a tu madre.

- Por favor Narcisa no vuelvas a hablar de eso, no lo quiero recordar.

- Esta bien severus pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas con quien hablar - y diciéndole esto le tomo de una mano.

-Gracias Narcisa - en ese momento ya estaban junto al lago y se sentaron al cobijo de la sombra de un árbol, el mismo árbol en el que dos meses atrás le había platicado a Narcisa el por que ya no era el mismo desde un año atrás, le platico de la muerte de su madre y de cómo había sucedido - Entonces piensas ir a casa estas vacaciones? - pregunto severus a Narcisa mientras los dos miraban a lo lejos, a la nada sobre el lago.

- Si esta mañana recibí una lechuza de mi madre, me digo que me tenia una sorpresa para estas vacaciones.

- Y no sospechas que sorpresa puedan tenerte?

- No, aunque desde que Andrómeda mmmm "se fue" mi madre esta muy preocupada

- no crees que tal vees……- pero severus no pudo terminar de contestar ya que Narcisa lo había interrumpido.

- ni lo pienses estoy muy chica todavía para eso.

- Es una posibilidad

- No lo creo además yo ya se con quien es con el que me quiero casar

- No que aun estabas muy chica?

- Pero el es especial y no veo nada de malo que vaya viendo las opciones que tengo - le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de complicidad.

- Y quien es el?

- No te lo puedo decir - le contesto mientras notaba como se iba poniendo roja, pero severus no lo noto ya que seguía mirando al lago.

- Esta bien si no confías en mi -

- no es eso es solo que tal vez…… oye ya tienes pareja para el baile de navidad? - pregunto Narcisa a Snape, pero este la voltio a ver con ojos de "que es esa semejante pregunta si ya sabes la respuesta" -es que quería ver si me querías acompañar.

- no vas a ir con tu hombre especial?

- el nunca me lo pedirá - dijo bajando la mirada - y yo quiero que tu me acompañes.

- no tenia pensado asistir al baile

- por favor severus eres con el único que me gustaría que me acompañara.

- y por que no vas con Lucius?

- el ya se lo pidió a Bellatrix, ya sabes ellos tienen mucho en común. Vamos Severus di me que acompañaras no vas a dejar que pase la vergüenza de ir sola al baile.

- De acuerdo Narcisa iré contigo.

El resto de la tarde había estado charlando hasta que tuvieron que entrar a cenar.

En el baile la habían pasado de maravilla, estuvieron bailando y charlando, Snape no podía creer que había encontrado una amiga de verdad, una amiga que no le importaba la verdad sobre su sangre y lo había apoyado tanto cuando este le platico lo que había ocurrido con sus padres. Cuando subieron a la sala común de Slytherin eran ya las dos de la mañana he iban tomados de las manos cuando la dejo en la entrada de los cuartos para las chicas, se produjo el dialogo que tal ves marcaría la vida de Snape para siempre.

- En verdad quieres saber quien es mi hombre especial?

- Creo que eso es cuestión tuya y yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

- Aunque no lo creas tiene que ver mucho contigo.

- Conmigo? Crees que se haya molestado por que fuimos juntos al baile.

- Severus abecés me sorprende tu ingenuidad - dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- No veo por que te tienes que burlar de mi.

- por que eres tu Severus-

- yo soy que? No te entiendo Narcisa.

- Tú eres mi chico especial - y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la meguilla a severus y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Por un rato permaneció Severus al pie de las escaleras, Narcisa no le había dado tiempo para reaccionar, poco a poco sus pasos iban dirigiéndose hacia su cama, cuando se encontró en ella no pudo dormir solo podía pensar en las palabras de Narcisa "tu eres mi chico especial" no podía creer que una chica tan bella se fijara en el, sus pensamientos lo llevaron cerca de las 5 de la mañana que fue cuando se quedo dormido pensando en el beso de Narcisa.

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos regresarían a casa a las 11 de la mañana, severus había despertado cerca de las 12 y ya no alcanzo ha hablar con Narcisa ni a despedirse

Durante todas las vacaciones había pensado en que tenia que hablar con ella aclararlo todo, pero el sabia que algo dentro de el había despertado, ese sentimiento que creyó que nunca tendría hacia nadie, cada día que se acercaba el regreso de Narcisa su ímpetu por verla iba creciendo y cuando pensó que ya no lo soportaría mas el grandioso día llego, el se encontraba mirando por una de las ventanas de el castillo al exterior aguardando la llegada de su amada, cuando vio que los carruajes que se conducían solos llegaban bajo rápidamente ha recibirlos, pero al llegar al pie de la escalera hubo una imagen que lo marcaría para siempre, una imagen que le rompió todas las ilusiones que había mantenido durante las vacaciones.

-hola severus - saludo un chico de cabello rubio el cual venia tomada de la mano con otra persona.

- hola Lucius, hola Narcisa - saludo severus mientras volteaba buscándole la mirada a Narcisa intentando encontrar en ella una respuesta a la imagen que estaba viendo.

- hola Severus - contesto Narcisa sin levantar la mirada.

- como han estado tus vacaciones Severus? - pregunto Lucius

-No tan bien como a ti Lucius - contesto severus mientras dirigía una mirada a las dos manos que se encontraban unidas.

- A si nuestros padres nos han comprometido en matrimonio- Contesto Lucius abrazando a Narcisa- no se te hace estupendo? - pero Severus no espero a contestar esa pregunta subió corriendo a su habitación.

- Creo que le dieron celos de que a el nadie nunca lo va a querer.

- No hables así Lucius - le dijo Narcisa mientras se dirigían al gran comedor a cenar, cena en la cual no había estado presente Snape.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes severus había permanecido recluido en la biblioteca, no quería ver a Narcisa.

- podemos hablar - preguntaba una voz de atrás de severus, la voz lo paralizo sabia de quien se trataba.

- no tenemos nada de que hablar.

- por favor severus tengo que explicarte. - le dijo Narcisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- No tienes nada que explicarme, no te preocupes.

- por favor, esa era la sorpresa que me tenían mis padres.

- sorpresa que a ti te encanto

- tu sabes que mi madre ha estado muy preocupada desde lo de Andrómeda, no quiere que pase lo mismo conmigo.

- y no te pudiste haber negado? - pregunto severus mientras cerraba su libro con brusquedad.

- Tu sabes que al final esto es lo mejor para todos

- Mejor para ti o para tu familia?

- Lo nuestro nunca podría ser, la familia de Lucius es una de las mas importantes y es sangre limpia.

- Eso es lo único que te importa? Como no pude comprender que solo estabas jugando conmigo, yo que te tenia tanto aprecio - y diciendo esto se levanto de su silla y salio de la biblioteca.

- No lo puedes negar severus lo nuestro nunca podría ser tu padre es un sucio muggle, tu eres un mestizo - le grito Narcisa a severus mientras este salía de la biblioteca.

No volvieron a hablar durante los años que siguieron en hogwarts

- no puedo volver a dejarla escapar - dijo mientras se paraba he iba en busca de Violletta - esta ves no,

En ese mismo instante otra conversación tenia lugar, un hombre sentado en una sillón junto al fuego de una chimenea le preguntaba a la extraña figura encapuchada que se encontraba delante de el.

- estas seguro de lo que dices.

- si mi señor ya los han visto juntos y no hay duda.

- esto podría estropear mis planes.

En ese momento una segunda figura encapuchada entraba en la habitación mientras sostenía una foto en sus manos.

-han traído esto mi señor - y le extendió la mano para que tomara la foto.

- si es idéntico. Saben quien es ella?

- eso es lo que estamos averiguando pero pareciera que nadie sabe de donde salio, lo único que hemos podido averiguar es que ella fue auror - dijo la segunda figura encapuchada.

- Eso complica demasiado las cosas.

- Que quiere que hagamos mi señor? - pregunto la primera figura encapuchada

- Por el momento traten de averiguar quien es ella. Nunca pensé que tuviera gustos tan excéntricos. - y diciendo esto la segunda figura encapuchada salio de la habitación.

- Mi señor no cree que el pueda traicionarnos?.

- No lo creo tenemos que utilizar esto para asegurarnos su lealtad y para que nos ayude con nuestro plan.

- si mi señor se hará como usted diga

- quiero que se desagan de ese niño en cuanto nuestro plan haya terminado.

- y con ella?

- quiero que me la traigan para poder tener a Snape seguro de que no nos traicionara.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO ONCE

SU AMOR

Durante el camino de las mazmorras hacia la habitación que ocupaba Violletta y su pequeño hijo, Snape se dedico a pensar cuales serian sus palabras, tenia que pensarlo muy bien, no había tiempo para errores, tal ves esa seria su única oportunidad de que Violletta le diera una oportunidad para que estuvieran juntos de nuevo y poderle explicar lo que paso esa noche, y tal vez saber quien era el padre de ese pequeño en el cual no podía dejar de pensar. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo, una puerta, estaba parado frente ha ella y sentía por primera vez en su vida un nerviosismo que nunca había sentido, un nerviosismo que procedía desde su estomago y se alojaba poco a poco dentro de su corazón, una especie de cosquilleo que lo invadía por completo produciéndole unas ganas inmensas de llorar, llorar no de sufrimiento sino del sentimiento que se iba apoderando poco a poco de el, un sentimiento que se había negado a tener, incluso desde el primer día de su sospecha de que lo tenia, ese día en que por fin pudo tocar mas que con un beso a Violletta. Pero sus pensamientos fueron otra vez interrumpidos cuando vio que lentamente la puerta se iba abriendo.

- Por que tardas tanto en tocar? - le preguntaba un pequeño, asomando la cabeza, y volviendo a cerrarla desaprecio.

Snape se quedo quieto, que había pasado? No sabía como reaccionar hacia aquella situación. Pero de nuevo la puerta se volvió ha abrir.

- toca - dijo de nuevo el pequeño abriendo y serrando la puerta de nuevo, estas ves Snape lo hizo inmediatamente y oyó una pequeña voz que decía

- yo abro mama - en eso el niño se asomo y volvió a meter la cabeza. - mama te buscan - Snape ya no oyó la contestación pero la pequeña carita volvió a aparecer frente a el - que pases - y así lo hizo. Mike le indico que se sentara junto a el en un sillón que había en la habitación.- pensé que nunca te animarías a tocar. Por que a los adultos les cuesta tanto hacer algunas cosas. Yo por eso no quiero crecer.

Snape esbozo una sonrisa no por el comentario del pequeño sino por que el hormigueo de su estomago no lo dejaba en paz y era lo único que atinaba a decir. De pronto su vista se poso en una mancha multicolor que había en la alfombra.

- es que se veía muy triste de un solo color- y diciendo esto Mike agacho la cabeza

- Mike quien era? - pregunto Violletta mientras salía de la habitación contigua. Snape levantándose del sillón voltio a ver a Mike con una mirada de "no te digo que me pasaras verdad"?

- Hola Violletta - dijo mientras la veía y sentía que el cosquilleo iba aumentando hasta llegar a sus manos y hacer que estas sudaran.

- Profesora Johnson por favor. Que lo trae hasta aquí profesor Snape? - pregunto violetta mientras se acercaba ha este.

- Queriiiaa saber - pero no pudo continuar hablando mike lo había interrumpido.

- yo me voy ha, ha? Ha haber si ya termine mi tarea - y diciendo esto Mike desapareció tras la puerta que conducía a su habitación.

- Que deseaba profesor Snape? - le pregunto Violletta mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

- Quería saber si ha pensado en mi oferta?

- Usted sabe la respuesta de antemano, no veo el por que debería de pensar en ella

- Violl… Profesora Johnson déme una oportunidad en verdad me agradaría que usted fuera conmigo ha esa fiesta

- No puedo comprender el por que de la insistencia

- Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido- Cuando Snape termino de decir estas palabras fue como si uno de los tantos pesos que tenia encima desapareciera de si.

- Cual tiempo perdido? Tu lo decidiste así.

- Fue un error estaba confundido, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad y me dejes darte una explicación de lo sucedido.

-nunca te la pedí y nunca te la pediré.

- pero yo quiero dártela.

- Snape no te ha sido suficiente el daño que me causaste?

- Esa no era mi intención.

- ya no soy una niña y he logrado comprender muchas cosas y entre ellas lo que sucedió esa noche y prefiero que no se vuelva a repetir - dijo Violletta mientras daba la media vuelta y se dirigía a la habitación en donde se había introducido el pequeño Mike.

- por favor todo fue un error Violletta escúchame - pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas con un portazo.

Dentro de la habitación Violletta encontró a su hijo parado frente a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- me lo prometiste mama

- Mike entiende - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, pero el pequeño se separo de su madre.

- no mama tu lo prometiste y no lo vas a cumplir por que no me quieres - dijo mike entre sollozos - yo cumplí con mi parte del trato pero tu no lo puedes hacer y diciendo esto se alejo de su madre llorando y se metió dentro de las cobijas.

- Mike por favor - dijo Violletta mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su hijo - por favor no te pongas así.

- Si no quieres que me ponga así cumple con tu promesa - dijo por debajo de las cobijas.

- Aunque quisiera el ya se fue.

- ve a buscarlo

- No puedo Mike.

- yo tampoco podré hablarle a alguien que no cumple sus promesas - Violletta no soportaba ver a su hijo así, aunque le diera muchos problemas era su hijo y lo quería y no soportaba romperle el corazón.

- esta bien iré ahora mismo - y diciendo esto Violletta Salio de la habitación en dirección a las mazmorras.

- Creí que nunca la iba a lograr convencer - dijo Mike cuando vio que su madre había salido - abecés es tan testaruda no se a quien salio - le decía a su gato mientras salía de la cama y continuaba con su tarea de quitar la mancha tan colorida que le hizo a la alfombra.

Violletta no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tenía que cumplir su promesa aunque eso significara tener que volver a revivir lo que había pasado 5 años atrás. Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la mazmorra toco débilmente con la esperanza de que no hubiera nadie y que no la escucharan. Pero para su sorpresa un Snape con cara de abatimiento abrió la puerta y la miro extrañado.

- Puedo pasar profesor? -

- si claro - contesto Snape en sentimiento que lo había llenado en la habitación de Violletta se había desvanecido cuando el regreso a su mazmorra, pero había vuelto repentinamente cuando la vio aparecer enfrente de su puerta.

- Espero que esto no se tome a mal pero tengo que cumplir una promesa que hice y no puedo romper.

- No entiendo- dijo un poco confundido Snape.

- Aceptare ir con usted pero quiero que quede claro que lo hago en contra de mi voluntad.

- por que no quieres darme una oportunidad Violletta?  
- esa pregunta me la hice hace 5 años.- contesto Violletta

- Fue un error lo que paso esa noche

- Si me lo dejaste muy claro - y diciendo esto se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Snape no supo como pero cuando vio esta acción no pudo hacer otra cosa que caminar hacia ella y abrazarla, en ese momento el tiempo se paro para los dos, Snape pudo oler el aroma del cabello de Violletta, era el mismo aroma de aquella noche en la cual los dos se fundieron en una sola persona, ese aroma que lo hizo sentirse como un niño, un niño protegido por primera vez en su vida, Snape quiso quedarse ahí toda la vida, el sabia que ella lo era todo para el. Violletta no pudo hacer nada solo pensaba que no quería que eso acabara, nunca y dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus meguillas hasta caer sobre los brazos d Snape que se encontraban sobre sus cintura, en ese momento sus manos se posaron sobre las de Snape y cuando el las sintió de su boca surgieron las palabras, palabras que había querido decir desde que supo que Violletta no sabia que el había sido el culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

- Perdóname Violletta, estaba muy confundido, no quiero volverte a perderte ni que nadie me vuelva a quitar tu amor.

Violletta voltio y pudo ver los ojos de aquel hombre, esos ojos que la habían hipnotizado desde el primer día que lo vio.

- a mi me robo tu amor la mujer con la que me confundiste - contesto Violletta mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Snape

- ella solo es un triste recuerdo en mi pasado, pero tu eres mi futuro - dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza encima de la de Violletta.

- Por favor no me vuelvas a lastimar.

- nunca lo volveré ha hacer - contesto Snape, Violletta levanto su mirado y tomo entre sus brazos el rostro de Snape.

- nunca nadie te a quitado mi amor hacia ti y nunca lo hará - y diciendo esto se unieron en un beso apasionado, un beso que duro una eternidad para ellos, ese beso que tanto habían anhelado durante muchos años había llegado por fin, ese beso que ahora marcaría la el futuro de Violletta, pero ninguno lo sabia, y así permanecieron unidos con la esperanza de que todo fuera diferente ahora.

En las sombras de las mazmorras eran vigilados por una extraña figura, una figura negra y peluda, en la cual se podía observar que su cara había una liguera sonrisa, una sonrisa que causaba miedo……………..

CAPITULO DOCE

MIS NUEVOS AMIGOS

Los días habían pasado y para Mike su vida había cambiado, su madre no lo sobreprotegía tanto, ya tenia un poco mas de libertad, ahora era el ayudante personal de la profesora MacGonagan y había logrado tener una amistad con dos chicos de primero de Ravenclaw, los cuales eran los encargados de llevar a Mike a su habitación después de que este ayudara a la profesora, ellos mismos se habían ofrecido después de que Mike les ayudara a atrapar una rana que se había escapado antes de que ellos consiguieran convertirla en copa, desde el primer momento lograron entablar muy buena amistad con Mike, aunque fuera mucho mas pequeño que ellos era un niño muy inteligente y maduro para su edad. Había ocasiones en las que ellos se quedaban a hacerle compañía a Mike en su habitación, un día antes de la fiesta de navidad discutían el paradero de alguien muy cercano.

- y donde crees que se este metiendo tu gato? - preguntaba un niño desde el sillón el pequeño era de tez blanca con un cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

- la verdad no lo se Andréu, si mi mama se entera que se ha estado escapando no se que va ha hacer - contestaba el pequeño Mike sentado en la alfombra de la oficina de su mama, mirando la mancha que había quedado en el suelo, aunque había estado una semana intentando quitarla no lo había conseguido y su madre ya le había dicho que no tenia remedio que mejor lo dejara así que luego la cambiaria.

- pues creo que tendremos que averiguar donde se mete si no quieres problemas - contesto el otro pequeño desde el otro lado del sillón, este era de tez morena con un cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

- si pero como podremos averiguarlo Yves? Recuerda que siempre que lo intentamos seguir se desaparece - contestaba Andréu mientras veía como Mike se levantaba de su lugar he iba a buscar algo a la habitación de este.

- pues no lo se tal vez si lo encerramos podrimos evitar que se escapara - contestaba Yves mientras oía como en la habitación de al lado Mike movía cosas.

- Si pero no es la primera vez que lo intentamos hacer y siempre a logrado escaparse de la jaula- decía Andréu mientras veía como Mike salía de la habitación con una pequeña cubeta y después de que este la dejara en el suelo al lado de la mancha y mojara un trapo con ella

- Mike que haces? - preguntaron los dos chiquillos al unísono al momento que se hincaban junto a la mancha.

- tal vez si logro quitar esta mancha mi mama no se enoje tanto cuando se entere que Shock a estado desapareciendo todos los días y de que la foto que tanto guarda también ha desaparecido - contesta Mike entre sollozos mientras intentaba limpiar la mancha.

- Ya te hemos dicho que si quieres podemos ayudarte, usando la magia podemos limpiarla inmediatamente - dijo Yves

- mi mama se daría cuenta de que me han ayudado y no quiero que tengan problemas por mi culpa - dijo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus meguillas - además ella lo había podido arreglar con magia pero no lo hizo para que quedara como huella de mi delito.

- No nos importa tener problemas, tu eres nuestro amigo y los amigos se ayudan - digo Andréu mientras mientras abrazaba a Mike

- Si tú nos has ayudado mucho y ahora nosotros podemos ayudarte - dijo Yves también abrazando a mike.

Cuando Mike sintió el abrazo de sus dos amigos, los abrazo y así abrazándolos empezó a llorar mas de lo que lo había estado haciendo.

- Gracias es la primera vez que tengo amigos y me agrada mucho que hayan sido ustedes, pero creo que ahora si mi mama me va a quitar a Shock.

- Por que lo dices? Tu nos has platicado que tu gato ha hecho cosas peores - pregunto Andréu

- si pero…….

- pero que mike? - pregunto Yves

- Yves Shock ya no es el mismo, el ya no es mi Shock..

- por que lo dices? - pregunto de nuevo Yves, mientras se sentaban los tres en sillón poniendo a Mike en medio.

- Es que Shock ahora ya no esta casi conmigo, el tiempo que mi mama se encuentra aquí se la pasa como pendiente de que hace ella, siguiéndola a todos lados.

- no crees que este celoso de que ya tengas nuevos amigos? -pregunto ahora Andréu mientras le extendía un pañuelo a mike para que se limpiara su cara.

-No, ha estado comportándose así desde antes de que los conociera - dijo mientras se limpiaba.

- Bueno tendremos que hacer entonces algo para que ese gato se empiece a portar bien- dijo Yves mientras se levantaba de un salto del sillón y se paraba enfrente de sus dos amigos. Los cuales lo vieron con ojos de interrogación - bueno tal ves no bien pero tiene que volver ha ser el mismo de antes, no nos vendría mal un nuevo integrante en nuestro club.

- y como lo logramos? - pregunto Andréu mientras el y mike reían por el ímpetu de su amigo.

- eso es lo que tendremos que pensar mi querido Andréu- dijo Yves mientras ponía una mano en su mentón con cara de pensativo - además por algo somos de Ravenclaw y se nos tiene que ocurrir algo.

-Si tenemos que hacerle honor a nuestra casa - dijo Andréu - y tu también mike por que estoy seguro que tu iras a esa casa cuando estudies aquí, por que ahí solo entran los mas inteligentes y creativos y tu que si lo eres.

- si me gustaría estar en esa casa para poder pasar mas tiempo con ustedes.-Contesto Mike.

-Bueno cuando tú entres nosotros estaremos en séptimo pero tenlo por seguro que vamos a encargarnos de que nadie se sobrepase contigo.- dijo Yves mientras levantaba un puño. Y dicho esto todos comenzaron a reír.

- hola muchachos - dijo Violletta mientras entraba a la habitación

- hola profesora - contestaron los chicos

- De que se reían chicos? - dijo mientras ponía los libros que tenia en sus manos en el escritorio.

- De nada mama- se apresuro a decir mike

- Bueno Mike nos tenemos que ir ya pensaremos en algo- dijeron los muchachos - hasta luego Profesora, nos vemos mañana Mike- y diciendo esto los muchachos salieron.

- Que van a pensar Mike? - pregunto Violletta mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo

- En como lograr que yo entre a Ravenclaw- contesto rápidamente mike

- no dudo que tu estés ahí ya que fue mi casa también, por cierto donde esta tu gato.

- no sssss, ahí-Contesto mike mientras veía al gato abajo del escritorio y lo señalaba.

- Ese gato me va a dar un susto, no se por que tiene ahora la maña de esconderse como si quisiera que no nos diéramos cuenta que esta ahí.- dijo mientras entraba a su habitación. Mike vio como el gato entraba con ella a la habitación, y el pequeño continuo con su tarea de limpiar la mancha.

En ese momento lejos de ahí sucedía una plática que nunca debió de ocurrir. Un hombre con cuerpo espectral, el cual contemplaba una fotografía de una familia feliz.

- y es lo único que han podido averiguar?- pregunto Voldemort mientras le dirigía una mirada de discriminación a su lacayo que se encontraba enfrente de el.

- no mi señor hemos logrado averiguar mas de ella.

- y que mas han podido averiguar?

- sus padres fueron aurores al igual que ella, estuvo estudiando en Hogwarts y Salio hace diez años, por lo que Snape fue su profesor los últimos cinco años. Como auror solo duro dos años después desapareció y hasta ahora nadie la había vuelto ha ver.

- y es lo único que han podido averiguar? Muy inteligente Snape en mantenerla escondida pero por algo la debió de haber sacado de su escondite.

- mi señor logramos averiguar algo mas sobre su familia.

- y que es? No creo que sea muy interesante.

- mi señor creo que esto nos podría servir de mucha ayuda, sus padres y su hermano menor Vivian en Ramsgate, fueron asesinados en un ataque mortifago a ese pueblo.

- no creo que eso nos se a de mucha ayuda - dijo Voldemort con vos de enfado.

- eso no es todo mi señor, esa familia puso demasiada resistencia y solo hubo una persona que pudo acabar con ellos.

- quien fue?

- El mismo Snape fue el que ataco ha esa familia y acabo con ella, Violletta se encontraba en esos momentos en Hogwarts por eso no le paso nada a ella.

- Crees que Snape sepa esto?

- Señor el parecido con la madre es sorprendente no creo que alguna ves el haya sospechado algo o que no haya visto jamás la foto que se encuentra en sus manos señor.

- quiero que Callahan siga vigilándola de cercas quiero saber si ella esta enterada de nuestros movimientos

- y con el pequeño que hacemos?

- a el quiero que lo eliminen en cuanto acabe la misión de Draco y a ella ahora mas que nunca quiero que me la traigan. Alguien con su don nos puede servir de mucho.

- mi señor a que se refiere.

- Ahora que he escuchado todo esto recuerdo quien es esta familia y te puedo asegurar que se mucho mas de ella que lo que tu me has contado.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO DOCE**

**MIS NUEVOS AMIGOS**

Los días habían pasado y para Mike su vida había cambiado, su madre no lo sobreprotegía tanto, ya tenia un poco mas de libertad, ahora era el ayudante personal de la profesora MacGonagan y había logrado tener una amistad con dos chicos de primero de Ravenclaw, los cuales eran los encargados de llevar a Mike a su habitación después de que este ayudara a la profesora, ellos mismos se habían ofrecido después de que Mike les ayudara a atrapar una rana que se había escapado antes de que ellos consiguieran convertirla en copa, desde el primer momento lograron entablar muy buena amistad con Mike, aunque fuera mucho mas pequeño que ellos era un niño muy inteligente y maduro para su edad. Había ocasiones en las que ellos se quedaban a hacerle compañía a Mike en su habitación, un día antes de la fiesta de navidad discutían el paradero de alguien muy cercano.

- y donde crees que se este metiendo tu gato? - preguntaba un niño desde el sillón el pequeño era de tez blanca con un cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

- la verdad no lo se Andréu, si mi mama se entera que se ha estado escapando no se que va ha hacer - contestaba el pequeño Mike sentado en la alfombra de la oficina de su mama, mirando la mancha que había quedado en el suelo, aunque había estado una semana intentando quitarla no lo había conseguido y su madre ya le había dicho que no tenia remedio que mejor lo dejara así que luego la cambiaria.

- pues creo que tendremos que averiguar donde se mete si no quieres problemas - contesto el otro pequeño desde el otro lado del sillón, este era de tez morena con un cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

- si pero como podremos averiguarlo Yves? Recuerda que siempre que lo intentamos seguir se desaparece - contestaba Andréu mientras veía como Mike se levantaba de su lugar he iba a buscar algo a la habitación de este.

- pues no lo se tal vez si lo encerramos podrimos evitar que se escapara - contestaba Yves mientras oía como en la habitación de al lado Mike movía cosas.

- Si pero no es la primera vez que lo intentamos hacer y siempre a logrado escaparse de la jaula- decía Andréu mientras veía como Mike salía de la habitación con una pequeña cubeta y después de que este la dejara en el suelo al lado de la mancha y mojara un trapo con ella

- Mike que haces? - preguntaron los dos chiquillos al unísono al momento que se hincaban junto a la mancha.

- tal vez si logro quitar esta mancha mi mama no se enoje tanto cuando se entere que Shock a estado desapareciendo todos los días y de que la foto que tanto guarda también ha desaparecido - contesta Mike entre sollozos mientras intentaba limpiar la mancha.

- Ya te hemos dicho que si quieres podemos ayudarte, usando la magia podemos limpiarla inmediatamente - dijo Yves

- mi mama se daría cuenta de que me han ayudado y no quiero que tengan problemas por mi culpa - dijo mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus meguillas - además ella lo había podido arreglar con magia pero no lo hizo para que quedara como huella de mi delito.

- No nos importa tener problemas, tu eres nuestro amigo y los amigos se ayudan - digo Andréu mientras mientras abrazaba a Mike

- Si tú nos has ayudado mucho y ahora nosotros podemos ayudarte - dijo Yves también abrazando a mike.

Cuando Mike sintió el abrazo de sus dos amigos, los abrazo y así abrazándolos empezó a llorar mas de lo que lo había estado haciendo.

- Gracias es la primera vez que tengo amigos y me agrada mucho que hayan sido ustedes, pero creo que ahora si mi mama me va a quitar a Shock.

- Por que lo dices? Tu nos has platicado que tu gato ha hecho cosas peores - pregunto Andréu

- si pero…….

- pero que mike? - pregunto Yves

- Yves Shock ya no es el mismo, el ya no es mi Shock..

- por que lo dices? - pregunto de nuevo Yves, mientras se sentaban los tres en sillón poniendo a Mike en medio.

- Es que Shock ahora ya no esta casi conmigo, el tiempo que mi mama se encuentra aquí se la pasa como pendiente de que hace ella, siguiéndola a todos lados.

- no crees que este celoso de que ya tengas nuevos amigos? -pregunto ahora Andréu mientras le extendía un pañuelo a mike para que se limpiara su cara.

-No, ha estado comportándose así desde antes de que los conociera - dijo mientras se limpiaba.

- Bueno tendremos que hacer entonces algo para que ese gato se empiece a portar bien- dijo Yves mientras se levantaba de un salto del sillón y se paraba enfrente de sus dos amigos. Los cuales lo vieron con ojos de interrogación - bueno tal ves no bien pero tiene que volver ha ser el mismo de antes, no nos vendría mal un nuevo integrante en nuestro club.

- y como lo logramos? - pregunto Andréu mientras el y mike reían por el ímpetu de su amigo.

- eso es lo que tendremos que pensar mi querido Andréu- dijo Yves mientras ponía una mano en su mentón con cara de pensativo - además por algo somos de Ravenclaw y se nos tiene que ocurrir algo.

-Si tenemos que hacerle honor a nuestra casa - dijo Andréu - y tu también mike por que estoy seguro que tu iras a esa casa cuando estudies aquí, por que ahí solo entran los mas inteligentes y creativos y tu que si lo eres.

- si me gustaría estar en esa casa para poder pasar mas tiempo con ustedes.-Contesto Mike.

-Bueno cuando tú entres nosotros estaremos en séptimo pero tenlo por seguro que vamos a encargarnos de que nadie se sobrepase contigo.- dijo Yves mientras levantaba un puño. Y dicho esto todos comenzaron a reír.

- hola muchachos - dijo Violletta mientras entraba a la habitación

- hola profesora - contestaron los chicos

- De que se reían chicos? - dijo mientras ponía los libros que tenia en sus manos en el escritorio.

- De nada mama- se apresuro a decir mike

- Bueno Mike nos tenemos que ir ya pensaremos en algo- dijeron los muchachos - hasta luego Profesora, nos vemos mañana Mike- y diciendo esto los muchachos salieron.

- Que van a pensar Mike? - pregunto Violletta mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo

- En como lograr que yo entre a Ravenclaw- contesto rápidamente mike

- no dudo que tu estés ahí ya que fue mi casa también, por cierto donde esta tu gato.

- no sssss, ahí-Contesto mike mientras veía al gato abajo del escritorio y lo señalaba.

- Ese gato me va a dar un susto, no se por que tiene ahora la maña de esconderse como si quisiera que no nos diéramos cuenta que esta ahí.- dijo mientras entraba a su habitación. Mike vio como el gato entraba con ella a la habitación, y el pequeño continuo con su tarea de limpiar la mancha.

En ese momento lejos de ahí sucedía una plática que nunca debió de ocurrir. Un hombre con cuerpo espectral, el cual contemplaba una fotografía de una familia feliz.

- y es lo único que han podido averiguar?- pregunto Voldemort mientras le dirigía una mirada de discriminación a su lacayo que se encontraba enfrente de el.

- no mi señor hemos logrado averiguar mas de ella.

- y que mas han podido averiguar?

- sus padres fueron aurores al igual que ella, estuvo estudiando en Hogwarts y Salio hace diez años, por lo que Snape fue su profesor los últimos cinco años. Como auror solo duro dos años después desapareció y hasta ahora nadie la había vuelto ha ver.

- y es lo único que han podido averiguar? Muy inteligente Snape en mantenerla escondida pero por algo la debió de haber sacado de su escondite.

- mi señor logramos averiguar algo mas sobre su familia.

- y que es? No creo que sea muy interesante.

- mi señor creo que esto nos podría servir de mucha ayuda, sus padres y su hermano menor Vivian en Ramsgate, fueron asesinados en un ataque mortifago a ese pueblo.

- no creo que eso nos se a de mucha ayuda - dijo Voldemort con vos de enfado.

- eso no es todo mi señor, esa familia puso demasiada resistencia y solo hubo una persona que pudo acabar con ellos.

- quien fue?

- El mismo Snape fue el que ataco ha esa familia y acabo con ella, Violletta se encontraba en esos momentos en Hogwarts por eso no le paso nada a ella.

- Crees que Snape sepa esto?

- Señor el parecido con la madre es sorprendente no creo que alguna ves el haya sospechado algo o que no haya visto jamás la foto que se encuentra en sus manos señor.

- quiero que Callahan siga vigilándola de cercas quiero saber si ella esta enterada de nuestros movimientos

- y con el pequeño que hacemos?

- a el quiero que lo eliminen en cuanto acabe la misión de Draco y a ella ahora mas que nunca quiero que me la traigan. Alguien con su don nos puede servir de mucho.

- mi señor a que se refiere.

- Ahora que he escuchado todo esto recuerdo quien es esta familia y te puedo asegurar que se mucho mas de ella que lo que tu me has contado.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO TRECE

MI MADRE "EILEEN PRÍNCE"

- Ma te ves muy bonita - Decía mike mienta veía como violetta se vestía.

- Gracias pero todavía no he terminado - decía Violletta mientras se paraba e iba a verse en el espejo, vestía un vestido largo negro con morado que hacia juego con sus ojos, su cabello negro le caía sobre los hombros hasta llegar a su cintura. - creo que este corte no me va bien - y haciendo gestos con la cara logro cambiar el largo de su pelo hasta su menton.

- uau mama como lo hiciste? - preguntaba

el pequeño mike con cara de sorprendido - yo también quiero hacer eso.

- y lo puedes hacer es solo cuestión de que aprendas como, recuerdo que cuando tenias 1 año me diste un susto te habías cambiado el pelo a color verde.

- yo hice eso?

- si pero eras muy pequeño para darte cuenta.

- y porque nunca me dijiste nada?

- No lo se, además no es un don que yo utilice mucho.

-me vas a enseñar verdad mama?

- si pero será otro día ahora no tengo tiempo.

- y pensar que no querías ir

-que dijiste? -pregunto violletta mientras se oía como tocaban la puerta.

- Este voy a abrir la puerta - decía mike mientras salía de la habitación.

Pasaron unos segundo y al no oír nada violletta pregunto quien era? Segundo después Mike entro con cara de alegría a la habitación.

- mama son Yves y Andréu, dicen que si se pueden quedar a dormir hoy para que me hagan compañía y no me quede solo.

- Creo que eso no se puede Mike, ellos tendrían problemas con el jefe de su casa.- decía mientras terminaba de arreglarse

- No mama dicen que ya pidieron permiso y se los dieron.

- me prometes que se van a portar bien?

- si mama, te lo prometo.

- bueno esta bien pero quiero que se duerman temprano y no salgan de la habitación.

- si mama eres la mejor del mundo - dijo mike mientras abrazaba a violletta que continuaba enfrente del espejo.

- quisiera que dijeras eso cuando te castigo - y mientras decía esto violletta se volvió a oír como tocaban de nuevo la puerta.

- yo abro mama - dijo mike mientras corría a la habitación de junto.

Violletta pudo oír como habría la puerta y unos segundos después vio entrar a su hijo.

- mama ahora si es para ti.

- dile que no tardo por favor.

- si mama. - y mike salio de la habitación y ya no regreso

Cuando violletta salio estaban los tres chiquillos sentados en el sillón, los amigos de mike tenían cara de susto y observaban al profesor Snape el cual se encontraba parado a un lado del sillón.

- Gracias por esperarme profesor Snape - decía violletta

- No se preocupe profesora Johnson

- bueno mike me voy, chicos espero que se porten bien y cuiden muy bien de mike que tiene un don para meterse en problemas.

- si profesora Johnson - dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo mientras los veían salir, lo que nadie pudo ver es que una sombra negra salía junto con ellos.

Mientras se dirigían al despacho del profesor Slughorn violletta le platicaba a Snape lo mucho que le alegraba que su hijo pudiera tener amigos y de lo feliz que se sentía por que ya no había causado más problemas en las últimas semanas.

- Creo que le ha hecho muy bien tener amigos - decía snape

- si, creo que ha madurado mucho al lado de esos dos chiquillos- decía violetta mientras entraban al despacho el cual se encontraba hechizado por que era bastante grande para la fiesta que ahí tenia suceso.

Cuando entraron se fueron a platicar a un rincón escondidos de los demás asistentes para poder platicar con mayor tranquilidad, se sentaron en un sillón con cojines el cual les resulto muy cómodo, tenían en sus manos unos vasos con cerveza de mantequilla a la cual no le hacían mucho caso.

- Severus que paso con tus padres?

- por que te interesa saberlo violletta?

- esa noche en mi departamento antes de irte mencionaste algo sobre tu madre.

- no se si pueda contártelo, una vez lo hice y me fallaron - dijo snape mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Severus confía en mí por favor.

- es algo que me apenas mucho.

- Severus prometimos que íbamos a tenernos confianza - y diciendo esto Violletta tomaba la mano de Snape.

- prométeme que no pensaras mal de mi si te lo cuento - contesto snape mientras las dos manos se entrelazaban como si fuera una misma.

- te lo prometo snape

- mi madre era un sangre pura se llamaba Eileen Prínce, poco tiempo después de que salio de Hogwarts ella conoció a mi padre Tobías Snape el era un muggle que no tenia ningún oficio, empezó a salir con mi madre pensando que ella tenia dinero pero cuando se entero que no era así la quiso dejar pero ya era demasiado tarde ella estaba embarazada y tubo que casarse ya que mis abuelos lo obligaron amenazándolo de que le podían hacer algo muy malo. Mi padre no quería a mi madre y siempre se la pasaba tomando y embriagándose con sus amigos muggles, cuando llegaba, después de haberse perdido durante tres días, le pegaba a mi madre diciéndole que era una maldita bruja y que no la quería que se largara de su casa, mi madre no podía hacer nada, mis abuelos la habían abandonado por haberse metido con un muggle. Cuando me vine a estudiar a Hogwarts le prometí a mi madre que iba a estudiar muy duro para que algún día nos pudiéramos ir lejos de el, Mi padre nunca me quiso, siempre decía que yo era un engendro de la naturaleza al igual que ella y toda su familia, Siempre intente ser el mejor en todo, quería poder darle a mi madre lo que nunca había tenido, pero cuando estaba en el cuarto año me entere que mi padre había llegado de una de sus fiestas interminables y había golpeado a mi madre hasta matarla, nunca me perdone no estar con ella para poderla defender.- cuando decía esto los ojos de snape se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y cerraba los puños

- tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, tu apenas eras un niño no podías hacer nada - decía violletta mientras le tomaba la mano nuevamente,

- nunca debí de haberme separado de ella, nunca debí de haber venido a Hogwarts.

- no digas eso severus, tu tenias que continuar con tu vida, eres un mago y tenias que venir aquí, ese es el regalo mas hermoso que te ha dado tu madre "ser un mago"

- eso no me ha servido de nada la perdí a ella y también te perdí a ti.

- aunque ella no puede regresar yo estoy aquí severus y nunca te dejare. - le dijo violletta mientras le limpiaba la lagrima que recorría su mejilla. - y tu padre que paso con el?

- lo llevaron a la cárcel muggle, murió en una riña poco tiempo después.

- creo que no es bueno que estemos aquí vamonos a otro lado - y diciendo esto Violletta tomo de la mano a Snape y caminaron hacia la salida, pero en un rincón pudo ver a Shock como intentaba no ser pisoteado por los asistentes a la fiesta - severus me puedes esperar aquí voy a llevar a este gato a la habitación. - dijo Violletta mientras agarraba al gato entre sus brazos.

- no quieres que te acompañe?

- no gracias severus es mejor que vaya sola así iré mas rápido - dijo Violletta pero la excusa que dio no era cierta, la razón por la que no quería que snape la acompañara era por que no quería que se interpusiera en la regañada que le iba a dar a Mike por haber dejado salir al gato ya que snape siempre que tenia oportunidad lo defendía

- esta bien Violletta aquí te espero.

Violletta salio con el gato y mientras se dirigía a su habitación el gato empezó a quererse escapar y cuando lo logro entro a un salón de clases, violletta entro atrás de el pero este salón tenia comunicación con el salón de al lado por una puerta que se encontraba abierta el gato entro y violletta atrás de el cerro la puerta para que no pudiera volver a escapar, el gato corría por toda la habitación intentando no ser atrapado, después de 15 minutos Violletta se le ocurrió algo y saco su varita.

- Petrificalus totalus- dijo Violletta viendo caer al gato paralizado, lo tomo y se dirigía a salir de la habitación por la puerta por la cual había entrado, pero oyó voces del otro lado y una le parecía muy familiar era Snape que estaba peleando con alguien del cual no podía distinguir su voz. Violletta pego su oreja a la puerta para oír mejor la conversación mientras se preguntaba por que estaba tan enojado snape?

- escúchame yo solo intento ayudarte. Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería. Pronuncie el juramento inquebrantable, dracooo…- oia Violletta que decía snape.

- pues mire tendrá que romperlo por que yo no necesito de su protección! Es mi misión, el me la asigno y voy a cumplirla. Tengo un plan y saldrá bien, solo que me esta costando mas trabajo de lo que creía

- en que consiste tu plan? - preguntaba Snape.

-no es asunto suyo!

- si me lo cuentas, yo podría ayudarte…

- muchas gracias, pero tengo toda la ayuda que necesito, no estoy solo!

Violletta no podía seguir escuchando su cabeza era un mal de confusión, quien era con quien hablaba Snape, de pronto el nombre lo reconoció Draco malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el mismo que acababan de llevar a azkaban, pero que tenia que ver con Snape, quien era su madre por que Snape había hecho una promesa inquebrantable con ella? y en que consistía todo esto. La cabeza de violletta no pudo asimilar tantas cosas a la vez, cuando volvió en si fue cuando hoyo como salían de el salón de al lado. Espero unos segundos y salio rápidamente en dirección a su habitación dejo al gato en su jaula sin quitarle el hechizo y regreso a buscar a snape necesitaba una explicación. Cuando llego a la puerta de donde se estaba efectuando la fiesta Snape se encontraba ahí esperándola.

- por que has tardado tanto? - preguntaba snape

- El gato se escapo y tuve que atraparlo-

- espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas

- si pero me la pude arreglar, nos vamos? - pregunto Violletta, y diciendo esto los dos tomaron rumbo a las mazmorras.

Durante todo el camino Violletta no hablo, Snape pudo sentir molestia en ella y no quiso preguntar que pasaba, pero cuando llegaron a la mazmorra de snape y ellos entraron, se sintió mas seguro.

- que pasa Violletta estas molesta por algo?

- creo que necesito un par de explicaciones

- explicaciones de que? -pregunto Snape

- que tienes que ver con la familia malfoy?

- Los conozco desde mis años en Hogwarts.

- y por que le tenias que hacer una promesa inquebrantable a la madre de draco? Quien es ella? Cual es su nombre? - pero Violletta ya sospechaba cual era su nombre.

- Narcisa Malfoy

- todavía la amas severus?- preguntaba Violletta con lagrimas en los ojos - lo oí todo

- No ahora te amo a ti- dijo Snape mientras la intentaba habrazar

- no lo creo - contesto violletta mientras se quitaba las manos de snape de encima - tu sabes que significa si no cumple esa promesa?

- si lo se

- por que la hiciste si dices que ya no la amas? Por que?

- tuve que hacerla Violletta no me pidas mas explicaciones es algo que no te puedo contar.

- prometimos tenernos confianza Severus, por favor no me vuelvas a buscar - y diciendo esto salio y dejo solo a snape


	14. Chapter 14

**BUENO PERDON PERO YA NO PUEDO HACER LOS CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS EL FIC YA ESTA TERMINADO, ESPERO QUE ME PUEDAN COMPRENDER.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CAPITULO CATORCE**

**Y FUERON UNO SOLO**

Violletta caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sus pasos la llevaban por un camino incierto, ella tenia mucho que pensar, imágenes de recuerdos pasados se arremolinaban en su cabeza, cada centímetro de esos pasillos le recordaban sucesos de su pasado, aun los que no habían ocurrido ahí, todo lo que había hecho por lo que había vivido las ultimas semanas se había derrumbado, todas sus esperanzas se habían ido al oír el nombre de Narcisa, el la seguía amando, y eso no lo podía soportar. Un viento frió la saco de sus pensamientos había salido a los patios de Hogwarts, se sentó en una banca, se quito las zapatillas que ya le molestaban y encogió las piernas y las abrazo con sus manos y su mente empezó a divagar en lo que ocurrió antes de que naciera mike

Eran ya casi las ocho de la noche y Violletta se encontraba muy nerviosa, no podía creer que el aceptara la invitación a cenar a su casa todo había sido tan repentino, ya faltaba poco para que el llegara y Violletta solo podía dar vueltas de un lado a otro esperando que nada faltara y que todo se encontrara en su lugar. De pronto algo la sobresalto, era el timbre, intuitivamente Violletta checo su reloj ya eran las ocho, con pasos seguros se encamino a la puerta y la abrió.

- buenas noches señorita Johnson - dijo Snape, contemplándola, estaba hermosa, los años no habían pasado en vano por ella.

- pase profesor - dijo violletta mientras habría la puerta para que snape pudiera pasar.

- por favor ya no me llames profesor - dijo snape mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sillón de la sala. La casa era muy acogedora aunque pequeña ya que Violletta no necesitaba nada más por que vivía sola.

- de acuerdo severus pero usted también me puede llamar violletta - dijo mientras esbozaba una risita de nerviosismo.

- de acuerdo Violletta - dijo snape tratando de que no se notara en nerviosismo en su voz, no podía creer que ese encuentro lo tuviera así, no sabia tampoco por que había aceptado ir hasta ahí.- es muy bonita tu casa, vives sola?

- si, podemos pasar a cenar ya - y diciendo esto los dos pasaron al comedor donde había una mesa ya dispuesta con todo para que nada hiciera falta. Durante la cena hablaron de lo que había pasado durante esos 5 años que no se veían, en como le había ido a Violletta en el ministerio.

- Siempre fuiste buena estudiante, aunque tengo entendido que antes de mi llegada, tenias un cierto don para meterte en problemas - dijo snape mientras tomaba un poco del vino que Violletta le había servido.

- si así era, pero eso fue antes de que muriera mi familia - dijo Violletta ya un poco afectada por el alcohol ya que había estado tomando copa tras copa gracias al nerviosismo que sentía.

- lo siento - dijo snape mientras le tomaba una mano en señal de apoyo

- no te preocupes, eso me ayudo a ver la vida con otros ojos.

- te entiendo yo perdí a mi madre también cuando estaba en Hogwarts y eso también izo un cambio en mi - dijo snape, el no podía creer que hubiera tantas similitudes en su vida - quieres bailar? - pregunto snape al notar que a Violletta las copas ya se le habían subido un poco.

- esta bien - dijo Violletta mientras con un movimiento de su varita se empezó a oír una música tranquila.

- te sientes bien Violletta? -pregunto snape mientras se encontraban bailando en la sala.

- si un poco mareada pero nada de importancia. Severus hace mucho queria preguntarle algo.

- que querías preguntarme Violletta?

- por que esa noche me corrió?

- por que no era bueno que una estudiante estuviera ha esas horas de la noche en la oficina de un maestro - cuando termino de decir esto snape, Violletta se tropezó, no callo por que snape la sostuvo entre sus brazos - creo que será mejor que te subas a acostar, yo ayudo a subir. - y diciendo esto snape la ayudo a subir por las escaleras pero cuando llegaron arriba Violletta se desmayo y Snape tubo que cargarla entre sus brazos y cuando la estaba acostando, violletta despertó.

- snape por favor no me vuelvas a dejar - y diciendo esto lo beso, beso que snape correspondió.

El beso fue eterno, snape ya no era dueño de si, nunca había estado con alguien en todos sus años. Y en verdad deseaba a esa mujer, ya no era mas la niña que conoció era una mujer, una mujer que a pesar suyo lo amaba y el la amaba, poco a poco fue besando su rostro, fue bajando tiernamente hasta llegar a sus cuello, el ya no era dueño de su cuerpo, ni ella del suyo, Violletta solo quería que nunca acabara ese sueño, quería cumplir la fantasía que había tenido desde hace muchos años. Quería ser suya y de nadie mas.

- por favor quiero ser parte de ti-

-Y yo de ti- contesto snape abrazándola y continúo besándola.

Poco a poco fueron deshaciéndose de la ropa, era como si quisieran que nunca acabara esto, Snape la ayudo a quitarse su blusa negra, debajo llevaba un lindo conjunto blanco, snape no pudo contenerse y mientras le besaba el cuello tomo los senos de Violletta entre sus manos, eran tan suaves y tiernos. Snape procedió a deshacerse de la truza de Violletta esta al ya no tenerla se recostó en la cama, snape lo hizo encima de ella, el ya no tenia nada puesto.

- por favor tómame ya - dijo Violletta la cual nunca había tenido contacto con ningún hombre - con cuidado aun soy virgen.

- Estas segura Violletta que quieres hacer esto? - pregunto Snape mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- si por favor es algo que deseo desde hace mucho.

Y diciendo esto violletta separo las piernas, Snape entro en ella suavemente como ella hubiera querido que fuera, lo abrazo del cuello mientras le decía cuanto lo amaba, el solo le besaba no podía decir nada, para el lo que sentía dentro era algo que nunca había podido decir que era, lo único que quería era nunca separarse de ella, pero sabia que ese momento pronto llegaría a su final ya que Violletta respiraba con dificultad. Señal de que no faltaba mucho para que llegara al éxtasis, y cuando esto ocurrió Snape también llego al éxtasis y de su boca salieron unas palabras que no podía creer que las hubiera dicho.

-Violletta yo también te amo - dijo mientras se abrazaban hasta que quedaron dormidos abrazados como nunca mas lo estarían.

A la mañana siguiente Violletta aun no se levantaba cuando Snape se vestía, el ruido la saco de su placido sueño y al ver que el no estaba junto a ella creyó que todo había sido un sueño. Pero cuando voltio pudo ver a Snape parado junto a ella con una foto en sus manos.

- Quienes son ellos- pregunto Snape.

- Mi familia, todos murieron en un ataque de mortifagos.

- Crees que soy un estupido? -pregunto Snape mientras aventaba la foto al suelo, la cual el vidrio se rompió.

- De que me hablas?

- Todo este tiempo solo has fingido, querías burlarte de mi verdad?

- como puedes creer eso? Te amo severus

- no te vuelvas a acercar a mi me entendiste. - y diciendo esto snape se disponia ha salir de su habitación cuando Violletta se levanto de la cama aun desnuda e intento retenerlo.

-Severus por favor que pasa?

- déjame en paz Narci ……..- snape no pudo continuar se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido. Vio lagrimas en los ojos de violletta y salio sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Violletta no supo como pero se encontraba llorando en la alfombra de su cuarto con la foto de su familia en los brazos,

Poco tiempo después en el consultorio del sanador le darían una noticia que la marcaría de por vida.

-Violletta esto es muy duro para mí, como tu padrino creo que esto puede cambiar muchas cosas en tu vida

- por favor dígame ya que tengo

- Violletta estás embarazada

- Embarazada?

- Si pero eso no es lo importante, el embarazo es de alto riesgo y debes de cuidarte, si no podrías perder al niño.

Violletta seguía sentada en aquella banca, no le importaba el frió invernal que había hecho que su cuerpo se enfriara, lo único que quería ahora era morirse, como había sido tan tonta en pensar que el cambiaria. No podía dejar de llorar cuando sintió que la tapaban con una capa mientras la abrazaban.

- perdóname Violletta.

- por favor vete no quiero que me lastimes mas.

- ni yo quiero lastimarte, pero tampoco quiero perderte, me prometí a mi mismo que no te perdería esta ves, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida

- entonces por que la sigues amando a ella?

- no la amo, nunca la ame, ella jugo conmigo, creía amarla a ella pero todo cambio cuando te conocí, aunque eras una niña sentía algo mas por ti que solo el trato de alumna maestro.

- por que le hiciste entonces la promesa inquebrantable a ella?

- por que tenia que hacerlo, pero no te puedo contar nada, es un asunto entre dumbledore y yo.

- por que nunca me has dicho que fuiste un mortifago?

- Por que eso es algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso. Por favor tenme confianza a ti es a la que amo y pronto te contare todo, pero ahora no puedo.  
Violletta lo miro, en sus ojos pudo ver la sinceridad y el dolor que eso le causaba a snape.

- por favor perdóname - y la abrazo y así continuaron Violletta no sabia que decir solo sollozaba mientras snape le pedía perdón.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO QUINCE

LA NUEVA MISION

- bueno mike me voy, chicos espero que se porten bien y cuiden muy bien de mike que tiene un don para meterse en problemas.

- si profesora Johnson - dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo mientras los veían salir.

- tu mama va a ir a la fiesta con el profesor Snape? - pregunto Yves con cara de espanto.

- si, pero que tiene eso de malo Yves?- pregunto mike, los tres no se habían movido de el sofá aun.

- Como que tiene de malo? Mike no sabes quien es ese profesor? - preguntaba Andréu

- Pues yo solo se que es amigo de mi mama y el le daba clases a ella cuando estudiaba aquí.

- El nos da pociones y es muy malo con todos menos con los de slytherin, el es el jefe de esa casa- decía Andréu

- pues no creo que sea tan malo miren lo que me trago - decía mike mientras sacaba una bolsa que tenia escondida detrás de si.

- son dulces? Que tal si están envenenados' - decía Yves que le había quitado la bolsa a mike.

- no lo creo, el no es así.

- ya veras que cuando lo tengas de maestro no pensaras lo mismo, verdad Andréu -

- si es cierto, yo no se como tu mama puede salir con una persona así - contestaba Andréu

- A mi siempre me trata muy bien, una vez me escape del cuarto cuando no estaba mi mama y me perdí en el castillo, fui a dar a su despacho y Shock tiro unas botellas y el no le dijo nada a mi mama - decía mike mientras los chiquillos se miraban con cara de asombro.

- y cuando te dio los dulces?- pregunto Ybes

- cuando le abrí la puerta, me dijo que eran para que no me aburriera mientras no estaban - dijo mientras acaba una rana de chocolate de la bolsa que tenia todavía Yves en la mano.

- creo que se nos volvió a escapar el prisionero - dijo Andréu cuando había ido a ver la jaula de Shock.

- Otra vez? - pregunto Yves - ese gato es más inteligente que nosotros -

- mi mama piensa lo mismo -

- bueno ya que se nos escapo el prisionero….. Mike vamos a tu cuarto tenemos que enseñarte algo - y diciendo esto Andréu los tres entraron a la habitación, y se sentaron en la cama de mike.

- nunca creí que tuvieras una cama tan grande mike aquí si podemos dormir los tres. - decía Yves mientras se acostaba en la cama seguido de sus amigos.

- mmmm creo que mi mama le hizo algo por que así no estaba cuando salí de aquí.

- tu mama piensa en todo - dijo Yves

- si creo que si, y que era lo que me tenían que enseñar?

- bueno mira encontramos en la biblioteca una poción que nos puede ayudar a seguir a tu gato - decía Andréu mientras sacaba de una de sus bolsas un pergamino y se lo extendía a Mike.

Poción Multijugos Ingredientes: Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descurainia sophia y centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana y algo de aquel en quien te quieres convertir.  
- Y esto de que nos puede servir?- pregunto mike mientras leía el pergamino

- bueno esta poción es para convertirte en quien tu quieras - contesto Andréu

- así podrás convertirte en un gato y seguir a Shock para saber a donde va - dijo Yves

- y ustedes saben como prepararla? -

- bueno…. Este……. La verdad esta poción esta en un libro de la sección prohibida pero yo creo que podremos hacerla. No se ve tan difícil y sera pan comido para Yves y para mi.

- si aunque tenemos unos pequeños inconvenientes - dijo Yves

- y cuales son?-

- pues es que tarda mucho en realizarse, como un mes…..- dijo Yves pero no pudo continuar por que Mike exclamo.

- Un mes? Pero eso es mucho tiempo, mi mama se puede dar cuenta para entonces de las ausencias de Shock.

- bueno pero eso no es nuestro mayor inconveniente - dijo Andréu y viendo la expresión de su amigo continuo - es que nos faltan algunos ingredientes como la piel en tiras de serpiente.

- Bueno eso yo lo puedo conseguir - dijo Mike

-Como? - preguntaron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo

- ustedes no se preocupen yo la consigo y mañana mismo la tendrán aquí solo que me van a tener que hacer un favor.

- y que favor necesitas? - pregunto Andréu

- que mañana me ayuden a escaparme de mi madre para poder ir a las mazmorras.

- Se las vas a tomas a snape? Pero si te agarran nos puede ir muy mal- dijo Yvez con expresión de angustia.

- no te preocupes no creo que se de cuenta que le falta alguna botellita, tiene muchas- dijo mike inocentemente mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al espejo.

- pero y como te sacamos de aquí? - pregunto Andréu.

- bueno podríamos decir que vamos a jugar a un lado del lago - contesto Yvez, mientras veía que Mike hacia gestos extraños frente al espejo.

-Que haces mike?- preguntaron sus amigos extrañados acercándose al espejo.

- Saben que es un metamorfago?

- si alguien que puede cambiar facciones físicas - contesto Andréu

- mi mama lo puede hacer y dice que yo también puedo hacerlo y estaba probando- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta ha ver a sus amigos, pero cuando este lo vieron dieron un brinco - que pasa?

- eeessstteeee mmiiirrraaatttee - dijo Yves señalándole el espejo.

- lo logre - dijo mike cuando vio en el espejo que habia logrado cambiar el color de su piel. - que no les gusta?

- no es eso Mike, es que te pareces aaa…- pero no pudo continuar Yves de hablar

-pues a mi pero en blanco o a quien me parezco?

- al profeso snape - dijo finalmente Yves  
- mmmm a mi no se me hace, es la misma cara que siempre e tenido pero en blanco- le insistía Mike a sus amigos.

- no en serio te pareces a el, no me había dado cuenta pero si es tu cara y también la de el, huy que miedo - decía Andréu mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- pues tal ves es una casualidad - dijo Yves

- Tal ves, Mike tu no eres pariente de Snape? -

- no hasta donde yo se solo fue maestro de mi mama -

- y tu papa tal ves es pariente de el? - pregunto Andréu

- si como se llamaba tu pa…. - pero Yves no pudo continuar hablando por que vio que Mike agachaba la cabeza y comenzaba a llorar - que pasa mike? - le pregunto mientras se agachaba y le alzaba su carita para poder verlo mejor.

- Yo no se quien es mi papa, nunca lo conocí y mi mama no quiere hablarme de el - decía entre lagrimas Mike.

- Pero nunca te a contado nada? - pregunto Yves mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

- una ves me dijo que tenia los ojos de el pero nada mas.

- bueno ya tenemos una nueva misión chi…. - pero no pudo Andréu continuar hablando, oyeron como la puerta del despacho de Violletta se habría. Y los tres corrieron a esconderse bajo las cobijas de la cama. Cuando oyeron que la persona que había entrado salía, los tres salieron de su escondite.

- quien habrá sido? - pregunto Yves

- Mi mama tal ves olvido algo.

- Vamos a ver - y diciendo esto Andréu los tres chicos salieron al despacho, y vieron que la jaula de Shock estaba en el sillón con el gato adentro, petrificado.

-creo que tu mama ya encontró a nuestro prisionero y encontró una manera de mantenerlo preso. - dijo Yves mientras miraba a través de la jaula - se lo tiene merecido - dijo mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos - "HAY" "MIKE" me asustaste ya vuelve a tu color original - le dijo a mike asustado ya que este seguía siendo blanco.

- no me voy a quedar así, si dicen que me parezco al profesor snape, yo quiero parecerme a el, y quisiera que el hubiera sido mí padre.

- no sabes lo que dices mike - dijo Andréu mientras lanzaba un bostezo.

- Si se lo que dijo el es muy bueno conmigo y me cae muy bien - dijo enojado Mike

- bueno no es para que peleemos si se quiere quedar así déjalo Andréu cuando estudie aquí sabrá de lo que hablamos. - dijo Yves abrazando a sus dos amigos - que les parece si ya nos vamos a dormir yo también tengo mucho sueño.

Los tres chiquillos se dirigieron a la habitación y se acostaron en la misma cama ya que había cupo como para 5 personas no pasaron apretujones en la noche, aunque todavía tardaron mucho en dormirse por que tenían que preparar la misión del día siguiente para conseguir los ingredientes que les faltaban.

Al día siguiente ya eran las 8 de la mañana y aun ninguno de los tres se habían levantado, cuando alguien toco a la puerta del despacho.

- Mama habré- dijo mike entre sueños todavía- mama, mama? Mama?- grito mike al ver que no recibía respuesta, sus amigos al oír sus gritos también se despertaron.

-déjala Mike tal ves llego muy cansada y aun no se levanta - dijo Yves pero mike no le hizo caso y fue a la habitación de su madre a buscarla.

- no llego, no esta mi mama - dijo gritando mike mientras volvía de la habitación de su madre.

- como que no llego? Crees que snape le haya hecho algo - dijo Andréu asustado

-Andréu deja ya de pensar mal de el, el no es así. - contesto enojado y preocupado mike, en ese momento se volvió a oír como tocaban la puerta.

Los tres pequeños salieron juntos ha ver de quien se trataba, Andréu e Yves sabían que eran los encargados de cuidar de mike y ahora mas que nunca ya que su madre había desparecido.

- Hola Mike - dijo el profesor Snape, cuando este le abrió la puerta

- que le ha hecho a la profesora Johnson? - pregunto Yves sin dar tiempo de hablar a mike.

- No me hable así señor Trinley , Mike tienes que venir conmigo- dijo Snape

- si profesor pase deje me visto - y diciendo esto mike se dirigí a la habitación seguido de sus dos amigos.

- No vas a ir con el solo Mike nosotros te acompañaremos, ya viste como trato a Yves.

- pues se lo tenia merecido, esa no es manera de dirigirse a un profesor - decía mike mientras los tres muchachos se vestían - y voy a ir solo con el ustedes no se preocupen confió en el.

Los amigos de mike se tuvieron que resignar a no poderlo acompañar y solo atinaron a decirle que se cuidara viendo a snape que se lo llevaba.  
- A donde vamos profesor- pregunto mike mientras caminaban por un pasillo.

- a la enfermería tu madre esta ahí -

- le a pasado algo? - pregunto el pequeño muy preocupado.

- le dio hipotermia pero ya esta bien solo hay que dejar que descanse -

- y cuando podrá salir de ahí?

- yo creo que hasta mañana mientras tu te vas a quedar conmigo.

- Espero que mi mama se encuentre bien- dijo mike mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- no te preocupes la Sra. Pomfrey ya la esta cuidando y es muy buena y veras que mañana tu madre va a estar bien. - dijo snape mientras tocia.

- se encuentra bien profesor? - pregunto mike

- si no te preocupes es solo una simple tos ya se me pasara- Contesto Snape y volteando a ver al niño le pregunto - y se puede saber que te hiciste?

- no le gusta como me veo? Mis amigos se asustaron cuando lo hice por que dicen que …- pero mike no creyó conveniente decirle que se parecía a el - es la primera ves que lo hago y creo que no soy tan malo para esto.

-Creo que a tu madre no le va a agradar esto - dijo mientras tocaba a la puerta de la enfermería.

- pase profesor pero no hagan ruido la profesora Johnson esta dormida - dijo

- cree que despierte pronto? - pregunto Snape a la Sra. Pomfrey

- no profesor le di un brebaje para que pudiera descansar, la hipotermia la dejo muy cansada- contesto la Sra. Pomfrey, mientras llegaban a la cama donde estaba Villeta dormida.

- Mike ven- dijo snape mientras cargaba al chiquillo - no hagas ruido, tiene que descansar, ves como se encuentra bien?

- Y cuando va a salir de aquí mi mama? - pregunto Mike a la Sra. Pomfrey

- hee a mande? A si mañana ya estará mejor, puedes venir por ella- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey con sobresalto ya que se había quedado paralizada al ver esa escena, parecían una familia.

-esta bien ya nos tenemos que ir mike, mañana regresaremos con ella- dijo snape -

- me dejas darle un beso? por favor - pregunto mike que aun se encontraba en los brazos de Snape.  
- esta bien - dijo snape mientras acercaba a l pequeño a su madre, el cual le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

- mañana vengo por ti mama -

- no te preocupes Violletta yo lo cuido como si fuera mi hijo, tu mientras descansa que tanto el como yo te necesitamos y no podríamos vivir si algo te pasara. - dijo para si mismo snape- muchas gracias Sra. Pomfrey - dijo snape mientras bajaba a


	16. Chapter 16

PERDON POR LO DEL CAPIITULO ANTERIOR PERO NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA HASTA QUE LO PUBLIQUE, YA SOLO FALTABAN UNAS PALABRITAS AQUI SE LOS PONGO COMP'LETO EOL ULTIMO TROZO.

PERDON POR NO PUBLICAR ANTES PERO NO ME DEJABA PERO YA LE AGARRE LA ONDA DE COMO HACER QUE ME DEJE XD

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERLO

- no te preocupes Violletta yo lo cuido como si fuera mi hijo, tu mientras descansa que tanto el como yo te necesitamos y no podríamos vivir si algo te pasara. - dijo para si mismo snape- muchas gracias Sra. Pomfrey - dijo snape mientras bajaba a mike y lo tomaba de una mano para salir de la enfermeria

CAPITULO DIECISÉIS

SUS OJOS SE ABRIERON A LA VERDAD

Después de salir de la enfermería Snape y Mike se dirigieron a las mazmorras durante el camino ninguno pronuncio palabra, la situación los había dejado muy preocupados.

- que va a pasar conmigo si mi mama no se repone? -pregunto mike cuando llegaron a la mazmorra de snape.

- Tu madre va a estar bien no te preocupes, ya escuchaste a la Sra. Pomfrey mañana podremos ir por ella.

- pero por que le paso eso? -Pregunto mike sentándose en un sillón de terciopelo verde que había hecho aparecer snape.

- estuvimos paseando por los patios de hogwarts durante la noche - contesto snape, pero en su interior sabia que la culpa la tenia. Después de que violletta salio de su despacho el había tardado en decidirse ha ir a buscarla, pero cuando lo hizo no la pudo encontrar hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, el frió invernal ya había hecho estragos en su cuerpo.

- y dice mi mama que no me se cuidar- dijo mike con ojos de tristeza, no podía comprender que su madre hubiera salido con este frió, ella que tanto lo regañaba por no ponerse suéter.

- creo que tendré que llevarte a desayunar - dijo snape mientras se levantaba del sillón.

- no tengo hambre gracias - dijo mike que a causa de la preocupación no se había dado cuenta que no había desayunado

- tienes que comer, tu madre no me perdonaría que no te supiera cuidar- dijo snape mientras tocia.

- No te preocupes yo le diré que me cuidaste bien.

- para mi no es suficiente con eso, vamos no quiero que tu también te enfermes - dijo snape mientras tomaba al niño de la mano y salían los dos juntos dirigiéndose hacia el gran salón para poder desayunar.

- mi mama no te dijo que había hecho Shock? - pregunto mike mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

- lo encontramos en la fiesta y tu mama decidió ir a regresarlo a tu cuarto.

- es que no quiero que se quede así para siempre-

- por que lo dices? - pregunto snape muy intrigado

- es que creo que lo petrifico y así lo dejo y no se como lo voy a regresar a la normalidad.

- no te preocupes después de desayunar iremos a tu curto necesitaras algunas cosas para dormir en mi habitación, y veré que puedo hacer.

- no déjalo así, no quiero que mi mama se moleste contigo.

- creo que solo lo hizo para que no causara mas problemas durante la noche, y no creo que se moleste por que lo regresamos a la normalidad - en ese momento ya se encontraban en el gran comedor, había pocos alumnos ya que la mayoría estaban preparando sus cosas para regresar a sus casas durante las vacaciones de navidad.

- buenos días severus, buenos días mike - dijo Arbus al que se encontraron al entrar al gran comedor.

- buenos días - contesto mike

- buenos días profesor Dumbledore - contesto snape

- me entere de lo que le paso a la profesora johnson, en este momento iba a verla, espero que ya se encuentre bien.

- si hace unos momentos fuimos a verla, se encuentra descansando - contesto snape- la Sra. Pomfrey nos dijo mañana ya podría salir de la enfermería.

- y por lo que veo tu te vas a hacer cargo de mike durante su ausencia -

- si profesor, ella me lo pidió cuando la lleve a la enfermería - contesto snape

- y pensar que no estabas de acuerdo en que viniera este pequeño al colegio

- lo estaba por que pensé que podría causar muchos problemas, pero ha demostrado que se sabe comportar.

En ese momento mike que se encontraba poniendo atención en la conversación solto a snape de la mano y lo miro de una forma muy extraña.

- estas seguro severus que es por eso?

- si profesor Dumbledore - dijo snape, mentía el sabia que la llegada de esas dos personas a hogwarts le había causado una gran preocupación al principio, pero ahora sabia que lo único que habían hecho es cambiar su vida, darle una esperanza de seguir viviendo.

- me retiro tengo asuntos que tratar, y por favor snape no le pierdas de vista a este niño. - dijo Dumbledore cuando vio los ojos de el pequeño y gracias al cambio que se había hecho ahora podía ver con mas facilidad una cara que el ya conocía desde muchos años atrás.

- si profesor hasta pronto.

- hasta pronto severus - dijo Dumbledore saliendo de el gran comedor - espero que te des cuenta pronto - dijo para si mismo.

El desayuno pasó sin contratiempos, mike comió poco no tenia apetito y eso no era a causa de el estado de su madre, ahora en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que había escuchado decir de la persona a la que consideraba un amigo y casi un padre.

- mike come mas - le decía snape al ver el plato casi lleno del pequeño.

- ya no quiero más-

- Creo que no te voy a poder hacer comer, de acuerdo ya comerás cuando tengas hambre- dijo snape mientras se levantaba de la mesa, mike lo imito y salieron de el gran salón rumbo a la habitación del pequeño. En el transcurso snape había intentado tomar la mano del pequeño pero este no se dejo.

-pasa algo mike?

- no nada.

Todo el camino snape se preguntaba que le pasaba al chico, por que estaba tan molesto. Cuando llegaron a la habitación entraron al despacho y mike se dirigió a su habitación para sacar las cosas que le había pedido snape que llevara.

Snape se quedo en el despacho y pudo ver al gato de mike petrificado dentro de la jaula, con un pequeño movimiento de su varita el gato regreso a la normalidad. Se sentó a esperar a mike en el sillón del despacho de violletta viendo al gato dentro de su jaula, este lo miraba detenidamente como queriendo leer su mente.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de mike:

- Y yo que pensé que era mi amigo - decía mike mientras metía algunas cosas dentro de su pequeña mochila - era cierto todo lo que me decían Yves y Andréu sobre el, y ahora tengo que quedarme toda la noche con el, me gustaría no haber convencido a mi mama de ir con el a la fiesta - decía mike pero no por enojo, lo decía por que se sentía desilusionado de el.

Cuando mike salio encontró a snape sentado en el sillón aun.

- que te paso mike? Estabas llorando? - pregunto snape al mirar los ojos de Mike que estaban muy rojos y tomo el rostro en sus manos para poder verlo mejor.

- no me toques - dijo mike mientras volteaba la cabeza.

- no me hables así, ya sabes que no se lo permito a nadie y tu no serás la excepción - le dijo snape, el desplante de aquel pequeño lo había lastimado mucho. Y eso le empezaba a preocupar, había dejado de ver a mike como el hijo de violletta lo empezaba a ver como una parte en su relación con ella, y pensó que era a causa de el tiempo que pasaba con el y lo mucho que le recordaba a cuando era pequeño.  
Mike no contesto nada solo siguió viendo por la ventana con enojo.

- tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo snape con enojo al no recibir respuesta del pequeño- toma a tu gato y vamonos.

- yo no te pedí que me cuidaras, yo me puedo cuidar solo - dijo mike mientras se dirigía a tomar la jaula donde se suponía que se encontraba el gato.

- me lo pidió tu madre y es lo que voy ha hacer aunque a ninguno de los dos nos guste- mintió snape ya que no soportaba la manera en que el pequeño se estaba comportando.

- que le hiciste a mi gato? - pregunto mike con enojo al ver que no estaba en la jaula.

- lo despetrifique - dijo snape en el mismo tono que había preguntado el pequeño.

- y ahora se ha vuelto a escapar - dijo mike aventando la jaula.

- como que ha escapado? No se pudo salir de su jaula

- si lo hizo y de seguro no podré encontrarlo ahora

- vamos te ayudo a buscarlo - dijo snape

- no necesito tu ayuda, de seguro se fue a ver a mi mama-

- y por que se tendría que ir con tu mama?-

- no lo se - contesto mike mientras se dirigía a la puerta - ya volverá cuando mi mama regrese que espero que sea pronto.-

Snape lo siguió y cuando salieron de la habitación ninguno pronuncio ninguna palabra mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras. Cuando se encontraron en esta mike se sentó en un rincón de la mazmorra y saco un libro de su mochila y fingió leerlo, pero lo que en verdad hacia era propinar maldiciones contra ese hombre que solo lo había utilizado para llegar a su madre. Snape se encontraba acomodando los ingredientes para las pociones, que había desacomodado buscando un ingrediente en especial, el cual noto que ya no tenía.

- mike tengo que salir por unos minutos, quiero que te quedes aquí sin hacer ninguna travesura - le dijo snape, pero el chiquillo no contesto seguía con la mirada fija en su libro.

Cuando snape salio de las mazmorras, mike saco rápidamente una hoja de su cuaderno y dirigiéndose a los estantes comenzó a buscar los ingredientes que les hacían falta para la poción multijugos. Cuando hoyo como tocaban a la puerta, este dio un sobresalto y corrió a meter en su mochila los ingredientes. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Yves y Andréu.

- vimos que el profesor Snape salio y solo vinimos a ver como estabas y si ya sabias algo de tu madre - dijo Yves.

- esta en la enfermería - contesto mike

- te dijimos que de seguro el profesor snape le había hecho algo- dijo Andréu que aun se encontraba en el corredor, ninguno de los dos había querido entrar por miedo a que el profesor snape los encontrara adentro y sin su permiso, cosa que también mike pensó.

- mañana saldrá y mientras me tengo que quedar aquí - dijo mike mientras era interrogado con la mirada por sus amigos ya que estos veían muy raro que el pequeño no defendiera al profesor snape- ya conseguí los ingredientes que nos faltaban - dijo introduciéndose en la mazmorra nuevamente.

Cuando salio los dos amigos lo seguían esperando.

- aquí tienen creo que es lo que necesitábamos - dijo mike mientras les daba los frascos a sus amigos, los cuales los guardaron en sus ropas.

- y te la vas a pasar aquí todo este tiempo? -pregunto Andréu

- creo que si no puedo hacer otra cosa - contesto mike.

En ese momento snape iba llegando.

- buenas tardes profesor snape-

- buenas tardes, se puede saber que hacen aquí ?- pregunto snape con voz incriminatoria.

- queríamos saber si podía dejar salir a mike a jugar con nosotros? - pregunto Yves, - por favor profesor snape.

- de acuerdo pero no quiero que causen problemas, de acuerdo? - digo snape, pensando que no era lo mas correcto que el niño se quedara encerrado en su mazmorra todo el día sabiendo que este estaba molesto por algo.

- gracias profesor - dijeron Andréu e Yves al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los tres caminaban hacia el patio de hogwarts iban platicando.

- Mike estas enojado con el profesor snape? - preguntaron Yves pero mike no contesto solo alzo los hombros en señal de "no quiero hablar del tema" lo cual sus amigos lo entendieron muy bien.

- y que le paso a tu mama? - pregunto Andréu tratando de cambiar de tema.

- le dio hipotermia, pero ya esta mejor solo tiene que descansar - contesto mike - gracias por quedarse en el colegio para hacerme compañía.

- no te preocupes por eso, tenemos una misión que hacer y somos amigos y debemos de hacerte compañía como creerías que te vamos a dejar solo.

Diciendo esto los tres amigos continuaron caminando abrazados hasta que llegaron al cuarto de mike donde prepararían la poción multijugos y ahí que notaron que ya tenían hambre y se dirigieron a cenar, ya en el gran salón se encontraron con snape.

- los he estado buscando - dijo snape

- perdón profesor nos entretuvimos caminando por el castillo y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

- espero que no se vuelva a repetir, mike ven conmigo tienes que comer - dijo snape tendiéndole una mano al chiquillo, el cual la rehusó aun seguía molesto con el pero tenia que acompañarlo y así lo hizo despidiéndose de sus amigos y siguiendo al profesor los dos se sentaron a cenar en completo silencio.

Cuando ya se encontraban en la mazmorra snape hizo sentar a mike en una silla y lo interrogo.

- mike que pasa por que no has hablado en todo este tiempo? - pregunto snape sentándose frente al otro lado del escritorio.

- por que usted es un hipócrita - contesto mike con rabia.

- mike ya te he dicho que no me hables así -

- y como le debiera hablar, si solo me ha utilizado-

- de que hablas? - pregunto snape levantándose de la silla y tratando de no perder los estribos por la manera en que el pequeño le hablaba, se acerco hacia el.

-usted solo me ha utilizado para poder llegar hasta mi madre-

- eso no es cierto, quien te dijo eso? -

- nadie yo oí como dijo usted que no quería que yo viniera aquí- digo mike mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

- mike quiero que entiendas una cosa - dijo snape un poco mas tranquilo por que había logrado comprenderlo todo- si no quería que vinieras era por que no se acostumbra que un niño de tu edad este en el colegio y podrías causar algunos problemas.

- y eso es lo que piensa de mi?

- no mike tu eres un niño muy inteligente, demasiado para tu edad y te has sabido comportar y tu madre esta muy orgullosa de eso….

- pero me utilizo para llegar a ella o no?

- yo no te utilice, no te puedo negar que me ayudaste mucho, pero esa no era mi intención y quiero que me creas cuando te dijo que no soy hipócrita contigo, todo lo que he hecho es sin interés y…….

En ese momento algo lo interrumpió, cayo al suelo arrodillado, agarrándose el brazo izquierdo, no podía soportar el dolor y cayo desmayado.

Cuando despertó estaba recostado en su cama con el niño sentado a un lado y parado junto a el se encontraba Dumbledore.

- te encuentras bien severus? - pregunto dumbledore.

- si profesor, el me hay llamado.

- no te preocupes me lo imaginaba, piensas ir?

- no puedo dejar a mike solo se lo prometí a la profesora johnson- dijo snape sentándose.

- y veo que lo has hecho. -contesto violletta que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, Snape dio un brinco ya que no la había visto, aun seguía aturdido y la marca le seguía lastimando.

- Profesora johnson que hace usted aquí, debería estar en la enfermería?

- ya me siento mejor y no era necesario que pasara la noche ahí- contesto violletta.

- me retiro creo que tiene que hablar, no te preocupes severus tienes mi autorización sea cual sea tu decisión.- interrumpió dumbledore - y dale las gracias a este pequeño por avisarnos - dijo mientras le alborotaba el cabello a mike- por cierto severus quiero que pongas al tanto a Violletta de todo, con su permiso. - y diciendo esto Dumbledore salio de la habitación.

- mike puedes dejarnos solos unos momentos por favor - le dijo violletta

- si mama -contesto el pequeño y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación.

- Gracias mike por traerlos - dijo snape.

- de nada profesor para eso son los amigos no?- dijo mike viendo una pequeña sonrisa en el profesor, el cual se sentía mucho mas tranquilo al ver que al pequeño se le había pasado la molestia-

- se preocupo mucho - dijo violletta al ver que el niño había salido - no supo que te paso, y lo único que pudo hacer es ir corriendo a la enfermería ha pedir ayuda.

- es muy inteligente ese niño - dijo snape

- si abecés me preocupa, no se que va a pasar cuando crezca - dijo violletta sentándose a un lado de snape en la cama.

- tu lo sabrás educar muy bien.

- lo sabremos educar por que tu me ayudaras o piensas dejarme otra ves?- dijo mientras le tomaba de una mano.

- Tengo mucho que contarte Violletta y espero que me puedas entender lo que te voy a decir.

- que pasa me estas asustando

- violletta te mentí con respecto a lo de que ya no era mortifago aun lo sigo siendo - dijo snape muy nerviosos., Violletta cuando oyó esto soltó la mano de snape y se levanto algo asustada - no es lo que piensas soy un doble agente por encargo de el profesor Dumbledore, créeme en verdad no me agrada pero tengo que hacerlo por el y por la orden.

- y esa fue la razón por lo que le hiciste la promesa a N…. - violletta no podía ni pronunciar su nombre aun le lastimaba el solo hecho de saber que ella existía. - a ella.

- si no me pude negar podían sospechar de mi.

- perdón por no confiar en ti - le dijo violletta mientras se volvía a sentar junto a el y lo abrazaba.

- tenias tus razones para no confiar en mi, perdóname por no contarte todo antes- dijo snape, mientras la abrazaba pudo oler el fresco aroma de su pelo, no quería separarse de ella nunca mas, pero tenia que hacerlo de nuevo- violletta aun hay mas, tengo que ausentarme esta noche.

- pero por que?

- el me ha llamado y tengo que ir si no podría sospechar de mi..

- No vayas tengo un mal presentimiento - le dijo violletta mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza,

- tengo que ir necesito saber que es lo que trama -dijo mientras tocia.

- por favor cuídate, te necesitamos - dijo violletta mientras los dos se fundían en un beso que pareciera que era el ultimo que se darían en su vida-

- volveré por la mañana- le dijo snape - no te preocupes voy a estar bien.

- estaré aquí esperándote - dijo violletta mientras se miraban a los ojos.

- tengo que marcharme ahora - dijo snape separándose lentamente de violletta.

- lo se

- recuerda que te amo - le dijo snape mientras la volvía a besar.

- y yo a ti.

Cuando salieron de la habitación encontraron a mike con el gato en brazos

- quería entrar a espiar y no lo deje- dijo mike

- este gato se ha vuelto muy raro- dijo violletta.

- vamonos, los acompaño a su habitación.

Y diciendo esto los tres salieron a su habitación, snape la dejo ahí con mike, ya no se despidieron tan efusivamente por que el niño estaba presente.

A los pocos minutos snape se encontraba en el despacho del director.

- Estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer severus?

- si profesor, necesito saber que es lo que traman.

- de acuerdo Severus solo te pido que te cuides, no por ti sino por violletta y el pequeño.

- profes…-- intento decir algo pero el director no se lo permitió.

-Vi la preocupación en tus ojos cuando ella estaba en la enfermería y también vi esa preocupación en los ojos de ese pequeño y en los de violletta por lo que te paso, severus date cuenta eres mas importante para ellos de lo que tu piensas.

- Si profesor Dumbledore lo tendré en cuenta. Me marcho.

- severus piensa en lo que te he dicho y cuídate - dijo Dumbledore antes de que snape cerrara ha puerta del despacho.

Minutos después snape se encontraba fuera de la casa donde se escondía Voldemort, entro no muy seguro el tampoco tenia un buen presentimiento de esto.

- pasa severus por que has tardado tanto tiempo.

- perdóneme mi lord pero no podía ausentarme de el castillo Dumbledore podría sospechar - dijo snape mientras se agachaba para rendirle tributo a su amo.

-Dumbledore? O ella? - pregunto voldemort mientras le lanzaba una foto a snape.  
-Mi lord….- dijo snape mientras tomaba la foto en sus manos, en ella estaba snape en los pasillos de Hogwarts con un pequeño tomado de la mano y del otro lado del pequeño se encontraba violletta, el corazón de snape dio un salto.

- Pensé que no tenias corazón snape?

- mi lord ella no me interesa en lo absoluto - dijo snape tratando de bloquear todo en su mente para evitar que voldemort leyera su mente.

- Eso no es lo que he oído por ahí? -

- mi lord si me he acercado a ella es por que es una experta en las artes de la mente y quería averiguar el por que de su estancia en el castillo.

- y ella sabe que fuiste tu el que acabo con su familia? - pregunto voldemort mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- mi lord….yo …-

- sabia que nunca tendrías el valor para hacerle una confesión como esa-

- Mi lord no creo que este asunto sea de mucha importancia-

- lo es severus mas de lo que tu te imaginas.

- que desea que haga mi lord? - pregunto snape lleno de rabia.

- quiero que en cuanto termine la misión de Draco la traigas conmigo, quiero que la persuadas de pasarse a nuestro bando, ella nos será de mucha ayuda para nuestros propósitos.

- mi lord es una misión muy difícil lo que usted me pide.

- severus se que podrás con eso, adema no creo que quieras que ella se entere de cómo acabaste con la vida de su familia? - dijo voldemort mientras acariciaba Nagini.

- mi lord podría saber cual es la misión de Draco?

- creo que es necesario que lo sepas, pero quiero que recuerdes algo, si nos fallas ellos pagaran las consecuencias- dijo voldemort

Snape se encontraba bajando por los jardines de Hogwarts, solo hace unas horas se encontraba en la misma habitación con voldemort escuchando la misión de draco, no podía permitir que eso pasara, pero le había prometido a Narcisa que si Draco no conseguía su objetivo el lo tendría que hacer.

No podía morir no podía dejar sola a Violletta, no podía hacerle mas daño, pero tampoco podía terminar la misión de Draco - pensaba snape mientras tocia, el frió invernal de la noche anterior seguía azotando sobre hogwarts y sobre su cuerpo.

Snape sintió como el frió le quemaba los huesos instintivamente se abrazo para darse un poco de calor, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aun tenia la fotografía en sus manos, la miro y vio algo que no se había percatado antes, las palabras de Dumbledore resonaban en su cabeza "ellos te necesitan mas de lo que tu crees".

- no, no puede ser cierto - dijo mientras entraba al castillo- como pude ser tan tonto como para no haberme dado cuenta.

Snape corrió por los pasillos intentando llegar lo mas pronto posible a su destino, cuando llego toco la puerta fuertemente, pero después de unos segundo al no recibir respuesta volvió a tocar la puerta con mayor insistencia, esta ves la puerta se abrió.

- Severus has regresado - pregunto violletta en sus ojos se notaba que no había dormido.

- violletta dímelo por favor dime que no es cierto, he sido un tonto como no me di cuenta de nada, perdóname por todo, perdóname - dijo snape mientras una lagrima viajaba por su meguilla.

- severus de que me hablas? -pregunto violletta mientras abrasaba a snape - estar sudando y ardiendo en fiebre tenemos que ir a la enfermería

- no violletta dime, dímelo el es mi hijo ? mike es mi hijo? Por favor dímelo lo necesito saber - y diciendo esto snape cayó desmayado

BUENO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES LARGO CREO QUE FUE EL QUE MAS LARGO ME QUEDO ESPERO QUE LES JUSTE EL SIGUIENTE Y TAMBIEN ESTE


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO DIECICIETE

Mis recuerdos

- vine en cuanto me entere, como se encuentra Severus? - pregunto Dumbledore preocupado

-aun esta inconciente, estoy tratando de bajarle la fiebre- contesto la Sra. Pomfrey, mientras cambiaba el paño mojado de la frente de Snape.

Afuera la nieve empezaba a caer, ajena de los sucesos que ocurrían dentro del castillo, cubría todo a su paso con un blanco tan puro y brillante, la luz de un nuevo día comenzara a alumbrar tolo lo que tocaba, Mike que en ese momento se encontraba en su habitación mirando ese bello paisaje, se preguntaba si el había tenido parte de la culpa de lo que le pasaba a Snape, se sentía culpable por las maldiciones que le dijo hacia el un día anterior, shock se encontraba en su jaula petrificado ya que pretendió seguir a Violletta y a Snape a la enfermería pero ella lo impidió

- Violletta no te preocupes, el es fuerte y saldrá adelante - le dijo Dumbledore mientras ella estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Snape tomába una mano.

-profesor el lo sabe, el sabe lo de Mike- contesto Violletta con lagrimas en los ojos.

- era lógico que lo supiera, recuerda que yo te lo dije un día, me sorprende que hasta ahora se haya dado cuenta- contesto Dumbledore.

-ellos lo saben- dijo Violletta mientras que de sus ojos salían unas lagrimas, que le quemaban hasta el alma, eran lagrimas de miedo por lo que le deparaba el futuro a su hijo y a ella.

-a que te refieres? - pregunto Dumbledore sospechando la respuesta.

-traía esto consigo- le dijo a Dumbledore mientras le extendía la fotografía

- Sabes lo que significa esto? - pregunto Dumbledore , en su cara se notaba el miedo por esta noticia

- si lo se perfectamente- contesto Violletta agachando la cabeza

-Violletta quiero que te quedes con el, si hay algún cambio quiero que me lo comuniquen, por Mike no te preocupes, les diré a Yves y Andréu que se queden con el, estaré en mi despacho, tengo mucho en que pensar.

- gracias profesor - dijo Violletta , mientras miraba el rostro de Snape, su cara era ahora mucho mas pálida que de lo acostumbrado, Violletta no sabia que era lo que iba a pasar ahora que Snape savia la verdad, todo podía cambiar, comprendía que el estaba en todo su derecho de molestarse, ella se lo había ocultado toso estos años.

Poco más tarde en la habitación de mike

-pulmonía? Estas seguro Mike-

-si Yves, esta muy grave y yo tengo la culpa - dijo Mike mientras permanecía con la cara agachada.

- tu no tienes la culpa Mike-contesto Andréu

-yo deseaba que le pasara algo para que nos dejara en paz a mi mama y a mi.

- pero tu no lo obligaste a estar fuera del castillo durante la noche, además por solo pensar algo no significa que suceda.

- lo se Yves pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, abecés logro que la gente haga cosas que yo quiero que hagan.

- No te preocupes el profesor Snape se va a reponer- le decía Yves mientras abrazaba al pequeño el cual había empezado a llorar.

En ese momento en la enfermería Snape comenzaba ha hablar en su delirio por la fiebre.

- Violletta? -

-Severus aquí estoy - contesto ella mientras acercaba su rostro a el de el.

-por favor dímelo, necesito saberlo - dijo Snape abriendo un poco los ojos y volteándola a ver.

-perdóname Severus por nunca decírtelo, tenia miedo- contesto violletta mientras le tocaba su rostro con la mano que aun tenia libre.

- tenias tus razones, yo no te supe responder - dijo Snape mientras que le tomaba la mano a Violletta, la mano que recorría su rostro.

- no te preocupes tienes que descansar -

- Narcisa, por que Narcisa, por que me buscaste- dijo Snape mientras serraba sus ojos de los cuales salían dos lagrimas

A Violletta estas palabras la hirieron, tenia ganas de salir corriendo, tomar a Mike y escapar para que nadie los volviera a ver nunca jamás.

-Severus - dijo Violletta mientras se volvía a sentar y recargaba su cabeza en la mano de Snape, la que o había soltado aun.

-perdóname, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, perdóname por tenerte que dejar de nuevo.

- Severus por favor ya no hables más - le suplico Violletta.

-Narcisa, por ti lo voy a perder todo de nuevo - decía Snape.

-No se preocupe profesora Johnson esta delirando - dijo la Sra. Pomfrey que en ese momento iba llegando con mas agua para poder bajarle la fiebre a Snape- siempre ocurre en estos casos, ellos no saben lo que dicen, ni se acordaran después

La mente de Snape estaba siendo atacara por la fiebre y escenas he imágenes de lo que fue su pasado y lo que lo había llevado a esa situación lo atacaban.

- Sr. Snape me indico el profesor Dumbledore que lo quería ver en su oficina lo mas pronto posible, le decía el profesor Slughorn en la sala común de slytherin - acompáñeme

- si profesor- contesto mientras cerraba sus libros y se levantaba de la mesa en la que había estado estudiando, durante el camino a la oficina de Dumbledore se preguntaba para que la urgencia de verlo, no podía ser por el ultimo altercado con Potter y de ser así el profesor Slughorn habría sido el encargado de llamarle la atención.

- Meigas Fritas- dijo el profesor Slughorn con un movimiento de su varita cuando llegaron a la Gárgola, dicho estas palabras la gárgola comenzó a moverse y aparecieron ante ellos unas escaleras en espiral.- Sígame

Cuando se encontraban frente a la perta del despacho del profesor Slughorn toco.

-adelante- se oyó que decían desde adentro.

- Profesor Dumbledore vengo con Snape como me lo ha pedido- dijo mientras entraba y era seguido por Snape-

-por favor siéntense- dijo Dumbledore señalándoles dos sillas que se encontraban frente a su escritorio en donde el se encontraba sentado - Severus, sabes por que te he mandado a traer?

- no señor no lo se- contesto el pequeño, en sus ojos se veían una extraña preocupación, el sabia que esa visita no conduciría a nada bueno.

- desde que entraste por la puerta del gran comedor sabia que serias un chico muy especial, y durante los primeros días de tu estancia lo pude comprobar, sabias muchas mas groserías que los chicos de séptimo, y eso me hizo pensar en que tu vida no había sido tan feliz como la de los demás alumnos, por eso decidí hablar con tú madre cuando terminaste el primer año, ella me contó la situación que vivían en casa y yo le propuse ayudarle, ella no acepto mí ayuda pero si mi amistad.

-para contarme eso me trago hasta aquí?-pregunto Snape tratando de mantener la calma, ya que no le gustaba hablar de eso.

-no mi querido Severus, lo que te tengo que decir es algo mucho mas importante y grave al mismo tiempo- dijo Dumbledore viendo como los ojos de su alumno se iban encendiendo poco a poco - esta mañana recibí una lechuza, era del padre de tu madre.

- no lo conozco - dijo el pequeño mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado.

- si lo se, me ha explicado una parte muy impórtate en la vida de tu madre que tal vez tu no conozcas.

- tal ves no me interesa saberla ahora.

- no creo Severus, mira cuando tu madre salio de Hogwarts se enamoro de tu padre, tu padre pensando que tenia dinero le siguió el juego, pero tu madre quedo embarazada y tuvieron que casarse, tu abuelo le retiro todo su apoyo y quedo sola en este mundo, con un hombre que no la quería y con un hijo al que tenia que cuidar.

- eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Es algo que yo ya sabia.

- el mensaje que traía la lechuza tenia otro propósito mas que contarme esta historia, era para informarme que la mañana de ayer tu madre falleció en un hospital muggle- dijo Dumbledore , cuando sus palabras salieron el chico se levanto de un salto de su silla.

-eso no puede ser cierto, no, mi madre no, pero que le paso? - pregunto el pequeño apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, como si quisiera quitarlo de en medio y poder escuchar mas de cerca las palabras de el profesor.

- eso no lo se, la carta solo dice que tu tutor ahora será tu abuelo.

-pero y mi padre?

-creo que no esta en condiciones de hacerse cargo …- Dumbledore no pudo continuar su frase, Snape lo interrumpió

-quiero ver a mi madre- dijo Snape, en sus ojos se veia ese brillo de rabia y tristeza.

-eso es imposible, la enterraron hoy- contesto el profesor Slughorn

-pero por que no me avisaron antes?- pregunto Snape dirigiéndose al profesor Slughorn mientras cerraba los puños.

------------------------------------------------

-feliz cumpleaños Severus- le decía su madre mientras este continuaba acostado aun era muy temprano.

-pero mama donde lo conseguiste- mientras tomaba con sus manos en regalo de su madre.

-No te preocupes fue el que yo use cuando iba a Hogwarts, tienen algunas anotaciones pero te podrá servir.

-Si el se entera ….-

-no te preocupes todo estará bien.

-Eillen baja ahora mismo- se oyó que alguien gritaba con voz furiosa.

-Guárdalo que no lo encuentre- le decía Eillen a su hijo.

Cuando ella bajaba por las escaleras se podía notar el miedo que irradiaban sus ojos, Severus la seguía de cerca como pretendiendo que su sola presencia fuera suficiente para protegerla, pero esto no era así.

-ya estoy aquí Tobías que paso?

-Me puedes explicar que es eso? – le decía a Eillen a Tobías mientras señalaba a una lechuza que se encontraba parada en una ventana acabada, la lechuza tenia una carta.

-No lo se Tobías – decía eillen pero ella mentía sabia a que se debía esa lechuza.

-Cuando regrese no quiero encontrar a ese animalejo en la casa – decía Tobías en sus ojos todavía se veía las marcas de la ultima parranda.

-De seguro se va a volver a ir a tomar- dijo Snape en un tono de reproche

-Severus calla es tu padre no hables así de el – decía Eillen mientras se acercaba a la lechuza.

-Pero el si tiene derecho a golpearte?- pregunto en tono furioso al ver la marca de la ultima borrachera de su padre en la cara de Eillen.

-Severus toma es para ti- dijo eillen extendiéndole la carta que había traído la lechuza.

-Que es?

-Ábrelo es un regalo de cumpleaños

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Director: Dumbledore, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian  
Querida señor Severus Snape:

Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La lista de materiales se la enviaremos a principio de agosto.  
Las clases comienzan el uno de septiembre.  
Muy cordialmente

Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora

- pero mama no tenemos dinero para esto – dijo snape

- no te preocupes yo aun tengo algunos libros que te pueden servir lo demás ya veremos como lo conseguimos - dijo Eillen mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina.

- No te quiero dejar sola con el- dijo snape mientras le tomaba una mano a su madre.

- no te preocupes estaré bien, en el fondo el es bueno y nos quiere- En el corazón de Eillen todavía quería pensar que ese hombre la amaba en verdad.

-como puedes pensar eso después de lo que te hace todas las noches.

- Severus – dijo Eillen con voz de desaprobación por lo que había dicho su hijo.

- hasta los vecinos se dan cuenta como te llama y de las golpizas que te da siempre que llega tomado.

- el es tu padre y no podemos hacer nada.

- maldito vastardo – dijo Snape mientras subía corriendo por la escalera en dirección a su cuarto, la carta permanecía en su mano, la leyó varias veces hasta aprendérsela, quería ir a estudiar ahí para darle un futuro mejor a su madre pero a la vez no la quería dejar con el, aunque el no servia de mucho para defenderla ya que por la vida que

había llevado era un muchacho pálido y casi esquelético.

------------------------------------------------

-con que tu eres Severus?-preguntaba un hombre con canas en el cabello, en su cara se notaba ya el año de los pasos, y un ligero parentesco entre su madre y ese hombre.

-Si soy yo - respondió Snape el cual llevaba de una mano su equipaje.

-Acompáñeme - dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la salida de la estación

-Puedo saber a donde vamos? -

-A mi casa, ocuparas la habitación que fue de tu madre - dijo aquel hombre sin la menor intención de voltear a ver al pequeño.

-Podré ir a ver a mi madre? -

-No y no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de ella.-

-Pero yo quiero ir a verla - dijo Snape tomando de un brazo a aquel hombre.

-no quiero que te vuelvas a dirigir a mi de esa manera - dijo aquel hombre soltándose de Snape

- pero por que? ella era su hija - pregunto Snape molesto y gritando, cosa que no le pareció a aquel hombre.

- maldito niño irrespetuoso, como se ve que por tus venas corre sangre de ese sucio bastando muggle- dijo aquel hombre mientras miraba con ojos de desprecio a Snape.

- donde esta mi madre? - pregunto Snape, quería ver aunque sea el lugar donde habían quedado los restos de lo que fue su madre un día, aquel hombre había seguido su marcha.

- no quiero que vuelvas a hablar de ella que mancho el nombre de la familia casándose con el asqueroso de tu padre - dijo mientras se volteaba una ves mas a ver a Snape.

- donde esta el?

- que no te lo dijeron? No sabes que le paso a tu padre? Pues para que lo vallas sabiendo el fue el que mato a tu madre a golpes, y bien se lo tenia merecido-

- no hable mal de mi madre - dijo snape con furia.

- yo hablo como quiera de ella -

- no quiero quedarme con usted - le grito Snape mientras se quedaba parado a la salida de la estación

- ni yo quiero que te quedes conmigo - le dijo a Snape mientras lo jalaba a la fuerza.

- entonces por que me acepto con usted -contesto Snape mientras intentaba evitar que lo moviera aquel hombre de su lugar.

- yo no te acepte el ministerio de magia me obligo a hacerme cargo de ti sucio mestizo -  
---------------------------------------------

- hola, que te paso en la cara? - le preguntaba en el vagón una chica rubia a Snape

- nada sin importancia - contesto el mientras veía por la ventana, en su cara se notaba donde le habían dado el golpe.

- soy Narcisa, Narcisa black y tu? -

- yo Severus, Severus Snape -

- mucho gusto Severus, y ya has pensado ha que casa iras? Yo quiero ir a slytherin ahí solo van los mejores magos y los de sangre pura -

- si también me gustaría ir ahí pero no creo que me acepten -

- de seguro te aceptaran, no creo que quieras quedar en griffindor verdad?

- no yo quiero ir a slytherin mi madre fue ahí -

- entonces estoy segura que iras ahí toda mi familia lo ha hecho -

---------------------------------------------

- No Tobías por favor no - oyó que decían abajo en la cocina.

- Te dije que ese niño no iría a esa escuela no quiero que sea un fenómeno como tu -

- pero Tobías por favor, te juro que no te causara ningún inconveniente - le decía Eillen mientras lo tomaba de la espalda.

- crees que soy un entupido, de seguro que me va a dar los mismos problemas que tu me has dado - contestaba el dando se la vuelta.

- pero Tobías yo lo único que quiero es no causarte mas problemas de los que tienes.

- el único problema que he tenido toda mi vida eres tu y ese maldito engendro que tienes arriba.

- no hables de el así es tu hijo.

- el no es mi hijo, cuantas veces te lo debo de repetir? El es una aberración al igual que tú y toda tu familia.

- a ella la deje por ti, por que me tratas así? - decía Eillen entre sollozos. Snape oía todo desde las escaleras.

- por que? en verdad quieres saber por que? - el contesto Tobías mientras la tomaba del cuello.

- Tobías, suéltame me estoy ahogando - Decía Eillen mientras intentaba zafarse de las manos de Tobías

- sabes por que me fije en ti basura insignificante? Por que creí que tenias dinero y me sacarías de la pobreza en la que vivo, pero cuando me di cuenta de que no tenias nada te iba a dejar, si te iba a dejar pero tu cometiste la grandiosa estupidez de embarazarte.

- eso no es cierto te casaste conmigo por que me amabas- dijo Eillen con la poca voz que le quedaba.

- jajajaj yo no te amaba tu padre al enterarse de todo me obligo a casarme contigo - dijo mientras la aventaba hacia una esquina de la habitación.

- eso no es cierto - decía mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se acercaba a Tobías.

- tu familia al igual que yo se avergüenza de ti y de tu engendro, por eso no te han querido ver en todos estos años - le contesto junto con una bofetada a Eillen.

- mama, mama, déjala, déjala - Decía snape que había salido de su escondite, mientras intentaba pegarle a ese hombre.

- quítame tus sucias manos de encima - Decía Tobías mientras le propinaba una bofetada a Snape.

- el no tiene la culpa de nada, déjalo en paz - dijo Eillen mientras cubría el cuerpo indefenso de su hijo con el suyo.

- lo voy a dejar cuando yo quiera, por que según tu, el es mi hijo. O no?- contesto Tobías mientras la levantaba agarrándola del pelo.

- tú sabes que es tu hijo - decía entre llantos Eillen

- eso dices tu sucia ramera, como puedo saber que no te metiste con alguien mas que yo? - dijo mientras la arrastraba por toda la habitación, el cuerpo de Snape permanecía semiinconsciente en el rincón pero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro incorporarse.

- no le hables así - dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Tobías intentando que soltara a su madre.

- tu quítate de encima y ni pienses que iras a esa sucia escuela………….

---------------------------------------------

- ahora que hiciste Severus - preguntaba una chica linda rubia a Snape cuando lo vio llegar a la sala común de Slytherin.

- nada Narcisa- contesto el mientras seguía su camino.

- te mando a llamar el profesor Dumbledore por lo de Potter? No crees que sea muy exagerado eso - pregunto Narcisa que seguía los pasos de su amigo.

- no Narcisa no fue por eso -

- ya dime Severus por que tienes esa cara?- pregunto Narcisa tomando de un brazo a severus para que se detuviera.

- por nada Narcisa ya déjame en paz- contesto el intentando zafarse de la mano de ella.

- Severus tu nunca me habías hablado así? - dijo Narcisa en su cara se podía ver un pequeño destello de tristeza.

- perdón Narcisa pero no quiero hablar con nadie en este momento - dijo Snape un poco mas tranquilo.

- perdóname a mi Severus es que necesitaba hablar contigo un momento - contesto Narcisa mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- no puede esperar? -

- en verdad Severus necesito que alguien me escuche y tu eres el único en quien confió - dijo Narcisa con voz de suplica.

- esta bien Narcisa si no puede esperar - dijo Snape.

Después de ir a un lugar privado para poder hablar Snape pregunto.

- bueno dime que pasa? -

- es que esta mañana recibí una carta de mi mama -

- que pasa Narcisa? Paso algo malo con tu madre?

- no pero…. Es que no se que va a pasar Severus tengo mucho miedo - De los ojos de Narcisa salieron dos pequeñas lagrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas

- que pasa Narcisa cuéntamelo - dijo snape mientras la abrazaba.

- es que en la carta decía que mi hermana Andrómeda se va a casar -

- no le veo lo malo a eso, yo creía que es algo para estar muy feliz -

- no Severus tu no entiendes ella se va a casar con un sangre sucia -

- y tu madre lo ha permitido?-

-no, Andrómeda escapo ayer de casa y no se que va a pasar ha ensuciado el nombre de la familia -

- no te preocupes ella recapacitara y volverá -

- no ya no es posible mi madre ya no la aceptara, hay Severus quisiera ser como tu que no tienes hermanos por los que preocuparte -

-ahora ni madre tengo por quien preocuparme - dijo snape mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- a que te refieres Severus?- pregunto Narcisa con cara de incredulidad.

- para eso me quería el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho, para comunicarme que mi madre falleció ayer-

- perdóname Severus por incomodarte pero si me hubieras dicho antes te hubiera ayudado a empacar -

-empacar para que? -

- no vas a ir a verla? -

-no ya es demasiado tarde la enterraron hoy -

- pero y tu padre no vas a ir a verlo-

- no, me han dicho que mi tutor será el padre de mi madre pero…. Dicen que mi padre no esta en condiciones de hacerse cargo de mi-

- por que no estaría en condiciones de hacerse cargo de ti Severus, crees que acaso los hayan atacado?

- no Narcisa, prométeme que esto que te voy a contar nadie más los abra nunca -

- te lo prometo Severus dime que pasa -

- mi padre es un sucio asqueroso muggle que solo dedica sus días a emborracharse y golpear a mi madre -

- Severus tu sabes que significa si alguien de slytherin se entera de esto?

- si lo se y por eso te pido que guardes el secreto por favor Narcisa

- no te preocupes tu secreto estará bien conmigo - dijo Narcisa mientras le tomaba una mano a snape.

---------------------------------------------

-de donde sacaste todo esto mama - pregunto snape en la estación de crin cross mientras veía todo lo que ella le había comprado para que el estudiara en Hogwarts.

- te dije que vería la forma de conseguirlo o no?- le dijo Eillen a su hijo mientras lo miraba.

-pero mama esto es muy caro de donde conseguiste el dinero? - decía mientras veía un libro que les habían pedido el cual era muy caro.

- les hice unas pociones de amor a algunas vecinas, pero quiero que esto sea un secreto entre tu y yo.

- mama por que no lo dejas y nos vamos lejos tu y yo?-

- no puedo hacerlo Severus, además tu ahora tienes que ir a estudiar ahora y estoy segura que vas ha hacer que me sienta muy orgullosa de ti -

- mama no quiero dejarte sola con el-

- no te preocupes Severus todo va a estar muy bien -

- pero el se va a enojar contigo -

- quiero que entiendas que lo mejor para todos es que tu vayas a estudiar - le dijo a su hijo mientras le tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

- pero mama si el te hace daño mientras no estoy no me lo perdonare jamás - contesto snape, en su cara se veía el dolor por tener que dejar a su madre sola.

- tu no te preocupes voy ha estar bien-

- mama te prometo que me voy a convertir en un mago muy poderoso y te voy a alejar de ese maldito -

- Severus cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hables asiiii, hay- dijo Eillen un muchacho acababa de pasar y la había empujado.

- jajajajajaja - dijo el niño mientras se alejaba a toda prisa el cual era seguido de un compañero.

- tengan más cuidado con mi madre - Grito snape a los muchachos.

- ya Severus déjalos no fue nada -

- me las pagaran - dijo entre dientes Snape

- Severus sube rápido si no perderás el tren -

- adiós mama - dijo mientras la abrazaba

- adiós Severus pórtate bien -

---------------------------------------------

- hola Druella como estas? - oyó snape en la sala de la casa donde vivía, como eran vacaciones en Hogwarts el tenia que estar ahí.

- bien muy contenta por el casamiento de Narcisa-

- que suerte has tenido que tu hija se case con un sangre limpia-

- no es suerte, ella sabe que la sangre pura se debe de quedar -

- como quisiera que Eillen hubiera pensado lo mismo -

- no es culpa tuya -

- lo se pero no puedo dejar de reprocharme que no hubiera podido distinguir entre clases -

- se a lo que te refieres desde que paso lo de Andrómeda yo también me he reprochado mucho -

- que hijos tan ingratos nos han tocado Druella -

- tienes razón uno los intenta llevar por el buen camino y mira como nos han pagado

- Por lo menos tú tienes el consuelo de que dos de tus hijas se han casado bien -

- y espero que sus hijos sigan el mismo ejemplo de mantener la sangre pura-

- lastima que la única descendencia que me queda sea ese mestizo que el ministerio me ha hecho cuidar -

- será muy difícil que encuentres una esposa para el-

- no tengo esperanzas que alguien de sangre pura como tus hijas se interesen en casarse con el, ni pienso obligarlas a pasar por esa vengüersa, ya solo espero que cumpla la mayoría de edad para que se largue de aquí -

- no te preocupes ese día esta muy cercano -

---------------------------------------------

- perdóneme iba sin fijarme - decía una chica de pelo negro y largo con ojos tristes de tez obscura cuando tropezó en los pasillos de Hogwarts con un hombre, lo que provoco que tirara los libros que tenia en la mano.

- deberías tener mas cuidado y ver por donde caminas - le decía el hombre con indiferencia, mirándola como recogía sus libros.

- perdóneme soy muy torpe- decía la pobre chica levantándose del suelo con los libros en sus manos.

- pensé que la gente como usted solo la aceptaban en Hufflepuff no se como puede estar en Ravenclaw

- le pido disculpas de nuevo. Con su permiso- dijo mientras se disponía a seguir su camino.

- espero que en mi clase no sea tan torpe como el día de hoy - contesto el mientras la veía como pretendía marcharse.

- usted es el nuevo maestro?-pregunto ella mientras lo volteaba ha ver, durante un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron.

- profesor Snape para usted - dijo el mientras en su interior algo acababa de encenderse.

- perdone por mi torpeza le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir, con su permiso - dijo ella siguiendo por su camino, en ella algo se había encendido de nuevo.

- Que niña - pensó para si Snape- creo que me dará muchos problemas.

---------------------------------------------

- que tu madre no te ha enseñado a comportarte? - dijo Snape en los pasillos del tren a un chico de pelo negro.

- jajajaja miren a quien tenemos aquí?- contesto el muchacho con aires de superioridad.

- te dio mucha risa haber aventado a mi madre?-

- el pequeño niño se enojo por lo que pasó con su mama -

- no te burles de mí -

- pobrecito no esta su mama para defenderlo -

- déjalo james, no te metas en problemas todavía no hemos llegado a la escuela y mira - decía un segundo chico que se había acercado a ellos

- si vámonos sirius, adiós quejicus -

- como me has llamado?- pregunto Snape mientras intentaba golpear a James, pero por toda respuesta recibió un puñetazo de James.

- no me vuelvas a tocar, quejicus- dijo James mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba alejándose de Sanpe.

---------------------------------------------

- Severus es verdad de lo que me he enterado? - preguntaba un joven rubio a Snape que se encontraba haciendo sus maletas, era su ultimo día en hogwarts, los demás alumnos se encontraban en el baile de graduación, a Snape esto no le interesaba.

- de que te has enterado lucius? -

- es verdad que tu padre es un muggle? -

- quien te lo ha dicho?- pregunto snape con rabia

- Narcisa me lo contó-

- prometió no decírselo a nadie-

- me lo contó a mi porque somos amigos y ella creyó que como mi futura esposa no podía tener secretos conmigo.

- espero que nadie mas se haya enterado Lucius -

- es que…. Cuando me lo contó estábamos todos los de slytherin juntos - dijo Lucius que se encontraba sentado en una de las camas de la habitación.

- maldita perra - dijo Snape con furia y con las manos en puño.

- no hables así de mi futura esposa por favor severus - contesto Lucius levantándose de un brinco de la cama.

- Como no quieres que hable así de ella, se lo contó a todos- dijo gritando Snape.

-mira severus yo solo venia a decirte que no eres bien visto en mi boda y espero que no vallas- y diciendo esto lucius salio de la habitación.

---------------------------------------------

- te ofrezco poder y todo lo que has deseado en tu vida -

- pero por que yo mi señor -

- por que veo que tu estas tan deseoso como yo de acabar con los muggles -

- pero yo soy insignificante en comparación con usted -

- se que te gustan mucho las artes obscuras y también se que eres muy bueno en eso -

- si mi señor pero mi sangre es mestiza -

- no te preocupes eso no me interesa -

- are todo lo que usted me diga -

---------------------------------------------

- hola severus como te fue en las vacaciones- pregunto Narcisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en el tren.

- bien creo-

- quien era ese hombre que vino por ti en las vacaciones-

- mi abuelo -

- y ya sabes que paso con tu madre?-

- si la mato mi padre a golpes-

- pero ….. y que paso con el-

- estaba en una cárcel muggle pero creo que lo mataron hace poco en una riña- dijo snape mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- no te preocupes severus si necesitas con quien platicar aquí estoy yo, sabes que soy tu amiga.

- gracias Narcisa, muchas gracias - le dijo a Narcisa mientras los dos se tomaban de las manos.

---------------------------------------------

- estoy seguro que tú ayudaras a Draco en todo lo que se le ofrezca -

- si mi señor -

- y quiero que te asegures de que todo salga como se ha planeado -

- Por eso no se preocupe mi señor Draco tendrá todo mi apoyo -

- ahora vete y recuerda que tienes que volver con Violletta -

- si mi señor -dijo snape mientras salía de esa sucia casa, cuando llego a Hogwarts solo podía pensar en una cosa -no puedo dañarla, no puedo, tengo que terminar todo con ella y pedirle que se aleje de mí lo más pronto posible -

---------------------------------------------  
- Que hace ha estas horas de la noche levantada señorita Violletta -

- Profesor deseba poder hablar un momento con usted-

- Que es eso tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana-

- Solo deseaba poder despedirme de usted señor

- No creo que sea suficiente excusa para que usted se encuentre ha estas horas de la noche fuera de su habitación y en mi oficina

- Yo pensé que tal vez mañana no tendría tiempo para poderme despedirme de usted y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle las gracias por todo lo que me enseño en estos años señor

- No me acordaba que este había sido su último año aquí - murmuro el, aunque desde que empezó el año el tenia muy presente que ese seria el ultimo año que le daría a la pequeña Violletta , no sabia por que pero eso le había causado una gran tristeza todo este tiempo, una tristeza que el jamás había sentido, intentando alejarse de las miradas de esta.

- Si es cierto profesor mañana me marcho de Hogwarts para no volver mas, y solo quería decirle que muchas gracias por ser tan buen maestro y haberme enseñado tantas cosas-

- De acuerdo, se puede marchar a su habitación señorita Violletta - dijo mientras le señalaba la salida.

- Buenas noches profesor- -cuando ella se disponía a salir de la habitación volteo y lo vio camino hacia el y lo abrazo, ya no era la pequeña niña que el había conocido cuando llego a Hogwarts, ahora su estatura era casi la misma que la de el profesor y cuando esta lo abrazo, su cabeza quedo apoyada en el hombro de este, el no sabia que hacer, tenia unas ganas de abrazarla y sin darse cuenta sus manos rodearon a Violletta tocando su largo cabello que caía por la espalda de ella, ella levanto su rostro del hombro del profesor, los ojos negros y profundos de este miraban los suyos, y se unieron en un beso.

- Profesor no quiero irme, lo amo- dijo ella mirándolo

- Vete, vete de aquí y no quiero que vuelvas- dijo el aventándola - como te atreves a burlarte de mi, aunque ya no sea tu profesor me mereces respeto.  
---------------------------------------------

- Severus el año que viene cumples 17 años durante tu estancia en Hogwarts verdad? - le decía su abuelo el cual se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

- si señor -

- espero que sepas que implica eso -

-perdone pero no se a que se refiere? - pregunto snape pero el sabia la respuesta.

- me refiero a que ya no tendrías a que regresar a esta casa -

- yo pensaba ….-

- tal ves no me explique bien, no quiero que regreses a esta casa nunca mas-

- pero yo pensaba que….-

- haber Severus que parte no has entendido de que eres una vergüenza para mi y no te quiero mas en mi cas…..

--------------------------------------------  
-mi hermosa dama que bella te ves mientras duermes - decía snape mientras miraba a Violletta dormida, la luz de la mañana empezaba a alumbrar un nuevo día.

- No puedo comprender como te has podido enamorar de mi y yo de ti, espero que tu algún día puedas comprender y perdonarme todos los errores de mi vida, como pude creer estar enamorado algún día de Narcisa, solo fue una ilusión ahora se que a ala que amo es a ti. Y no te quiero dejar nunca- decía snape mientras se bestia, pero algo en el buró llamo su atención.

- Quienes son ellos- pregunto Snape cuando vio que Violletta había despertado.

- Mi familia, todos murieron en un ataque de mortifagos.

- Crees que soy un estupido? -pregunto Snape mientras aventaba la foto al suelo, la cual el vidrio se rompió.

- De que me hablas?

- Todo este tiempo solo has fingido, querías burlarte de mi verdad?

- como puedes creer eso? Te amo Severus

- no te vuelvas a acercar a mi me entendiste. - y diciendo esto Snape se disponia ha salir de su habitación cuando Violletta se levanto de la cama aun desnuda e intento retenerlo.

-Severus por favor que pasa?

- déjame en paz Narci ……..- Snape no pudo continuar se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido. Vio lagrimas en los ojos de Violletta y salio sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Maldita estupida lo único que ha querido es hacerme pensar que me amaba para vengarse y yo mas estupido al creerle, todas son iguales.

---------------------------------------------

- hola Severus -

- hola lucius como te fue en las vacaciones?-

- bien muy bien, ya pusimos fecha para la boda-

- que bien-

- nos acompañaras verdad?-

- no lo se lucius-

- di que si, no me vas a dejar solo en ese día tan importante cuando me casare con la mujer perfecta-

- lo pensare lucius -

- hay Severus espero que algún día encuentres a alguien para ti como yo he encontrado a Narcisa -  
--------------------------------------------

- Perdóneme profesor, perdóneme estoy muy arrepentido yo soy el culpable de lo que les paso a los Potter-

- Severus tu no podrías saber que el intentara lastimarlos -

- pero lo consiguió, lo consiguió, estoy tan avergonzado de mi comportamiento -

- Severus tu vida no ha sido tan fácil -

- si pero eso no me obligaba a hacer lo que hice-

- todos cometemos errores en nuestras vidas -

- profesor acepte mi renuncia no merezco seguir aquí -

- no, te necesito aquí, eres un buen maestro -

--------------------------------------------

- Severus has regresado - pregunto Violletta en sus ojos se notaba que no había dormido.

- Violletta dímelo por favor dime que no es cierto, he sido un tonto como no me di cuenta de nada, perdóname por todo, perdóname - dijo Snape mientras una lagrima viajaba por su meguilla.

- Severus de que me hablas? -pregunto Violletta mientras abrasaba a Snape - estar sudando y ardiendo en fiebre tenemos que ir a la enfermería

- no Violletta dime, dímelo el es mi hijo? Mike es mi hijo? Por favor dímelo lo necesito saber - y diciendo esto Snape cayó desmayado.

- que le pasa Sra. Pomfrey?- pregunto Violletta al ver como el cuerpo de Snape se sacudía violentamente.

- esta combulcionando déme permiso - dijo la sra pomfrey mientras se acercaba con hielos los cuales le acomodaba en el cuerpo a Snape para bajarle rápidamente la fiebre.

- por favor Severus aguanta, hazlo por mi y por Mike- decía así misma Violletta, mientras miraba en el estado en que se encontraba este.


	18. Chapter 18

**BUENO REGALITO DE DIA DE REYES XD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y YA SOLO FALTAN DIEZ CAPITULOS. **

**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO**

**MI OTRA FAMILIA**

- Que pasa mama?- pregunto Mike que en ese momento acababa de entrar a la enfermería, lo había llevado Dumbledore para que viera a su madre y al profesor, ya que el niño, por lo que contaron sus amigos, estaba muy preocupado por la condicione en la que se encontraba el profesor.

-Mike que haces aquí?-pregunto Violletta dando la media vuelta asustada al oír la voz de su hijo ahí, en esa situación, en sus ojos se notaba un brillo de tristeza y de cansancio, solo apenas 24 horas antes ella había salido de la enfermería y no había podido descansar como se lo había indicado la Sra. Pomfrey.

-Yo lo traje Violletta quería verte y a severus también - dijo Dumbledore el cual se encontraba parado detrás de mike, en ese momento el cuerpo de snape comenzó a combulcionarce con mas violencia- Que pasa Sra. Pomfrey?-

- La fiebre es demasiado alta, esta dañando el cerebro, necesito bajarla de inmediato- contesto la Sra. Pomfrey la cual se encontraba acomodando hielo en el cuerpo de Snape.

- Mama que le pasa, que le pasa- Chillo Mike al ver el cuerpo de el profesor en ese estado, de sus ojos empezaban a salir las primeras lagrimas.

- Por favor mike no puedes estar aquí vete- indico violletta la cual se encontraba parada enfrente de mike, en su cara se veía la preocupada, no le gustaba que el niño viera esa escena.

- Mama yo tengo la culpa, yo la tengo- dijo mike alzando la vista de la cama en la que se encontraba snape y viendo a los ojos a su madre, ojos que se encontraban nublados de lagrimas.

- no mike tu no tienes la culpa de nada- dijo violletta mientras se agachaba y tomaba de los hombros a mike.

- si mama yo tengo toda la culpa de lo que esta pasando- dijo con un grito mike, en ese momento el cuerpo de el profesor que parecía que empezaba a calmar las combulciones tubo otro ataque- que pare mama que pare- dijo mike mientras abrazaba a Violletta que se encontraba delante de el, en ese momento el cuerpo de snape se quedo calmado.

- creo que logramos controlar la fiebre - dijo la Sra. pomfrey

-Cree que vaya a reponerse?-pregunto Dumbledore todavía en su cara se podría observar la preocupación por el susto que snape les había dado.

- no se preocupe lo peor ya ha pasado- contesto la Sra. pomfrey haciendo un movimiento con su varita provocando que la ropa y las sabanas mojadas se secaran inmediatamente.

- ya vez mike el va ha estar mejor- le dijo violletta a su hijo el cual había callado y continuaba abrazándola mientras esta lo cargaba en sus brazos.- mike?- pregunto violletta con un tono de preocupación - mike que te ha pasado contéstame- dijo violletta al ver al pequeño inconciente.

- Sra. pomfrey..- dijo Dumbledore haciendo que esta volteara ya que continuaba examinando a snape.

- que p… acuéstelo aquí- dijo la Sra. pomfrey indicando una cama que se encontraba al lado de snape - esta demasiado pálido.

- violletta había pasado alguna ves esto?- pregunto Dumbledore tomándole un hombro con el brazo izquierdo.

- no profesor es la primera vez - dijo violletta con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que los dos seres a los que mas amaba en el mundo estuvieran en ese estado.

- creo que solo fue la impresión por lo que vio- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey - no se preocupen no tiene nada, solo hay que esperar a que despierte. Con su permiso profesores- dijo mientras se retiraba a su despacho del cual trajo uno frasco- es para el profesor, esto lo ayudara a descansar.

- Mama- se oyó que el pequeño mike decía, su voz era débil.

-aquí estoy - dijo violletta mientras le tomaba una mano a mike.

- que me paso?-

- te desmayaste- contesto violletta en su cara ya no se veía en su cara el pesimismo de hace unos momentos.

-me duele mucho la cabeza - dijo mike mientras se la tocaba con una mano.

- fue por el susto ya se te pasara con esto - dijo la Sra. pomfrey mientras le daba a tomar una poción.

- Y el profesor esta bien? - pregunto el pequeño sentándose en la cama lentamente y volteando a ver hacia la cama de snape.

- si no te preocupes el ya esta reponiéndose - dijo Dumbledore el cual se encontraba a los pies de la cama de mike.

- que bien - dijo mike mientras agachaba la cabeza.

En esos instantes una pareja de avanzada edad platicaba en la cocina de una cabaña en medio de un bosque.

- crees que se encuentre bien? - preguntaba la mujer, que se encontraba sentada en la mesa tomando una taza de te, en su piel se podía notar el paso del tiempo, era de tez blanca, su cabello era blanco, no había ningún rastro de que color había sido muchos años atrás.

- mujer no te preocupes ella ya creció, y sabe cuidarse bien - dijo el hombre parado detrás de ella mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

- pero Chars no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ella - dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos, las manos de su marido.

- Clarice cuando la dejaras de ver como la pequeña niña que entro por esa puerta muerta de miedo?- pregunto a su mujer señalándole la puerta de la cocina que daba al bosque.

- nunca podré dejarla de ver como la hija que nunca la vida me dio - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -

- mujer ella no nos pertenece simplemente sus padres no las prestaron por un tiempo, ahora ella tiene su vida junto a su hijo -

- Desde el día que sus padres nos nombraron sus padrinos la he sentido como una hija propia aunque no he podido protegerla como yo quisiera-

- lo se cariño, pero tu no tienes la culpa de tu situación, yo te quiero así y así te querré siempre - dijo Chars mientras la abrasaba.

- soy una maldita squib y nunca la podré proteger como yo quisiera, desde el día que me dijeron sus padres la verdad sobre su familia me siento culpable por no tener ni una pizca de magia- dijo Clarice entre lagrimas.

- y eso no le ha importado a ella, tu la has protegido como una madre, una madre que no tubo y gran parte de sus logros te los debe a ti, no quiero volver a oír que hablas así de ti misma, me duele tanto como a ti oírte hablar así- dijo Chars mientras la abrasaba con mas fuerza, en su hombro podía notar las lagrimas de su amada.

- No ese era su destino, sus logros se los debe a la sangre que corre por sus venas. - dijo Clarice.

- mujer tu has tenido mucho que ver con ellos - dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y le limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo - que te parece si la invitamos para navidad, no tenemos nada planeado y seria bonito que ella viniera a pasar aunque sea una noche

- ella tal vez ya tiene sus planes, como tu lo has dicho ella ya tiene su vida-

- no perdemos nada con intentar.- Le dijo a su mujer esbozándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts la noche iba cayendo poco a poco por todo el castillo, obscureciendo todo a su paso, Mike que ya se encontraba recuperado al 100 de su pequeño desmayo se dirigía a su habitación guiado por Dumbledore, violletta se había quedado al lado de Snape por orden de Dumbledore.

- te gusta estar aquí mike?- pregunto Dumbledore mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo.

- si, me gusta mucho me siento como en casa, además tengo muchos amigos aquí.- dijo con mucho entusiasmo el pequeño.

- me alegro por que esta es tu casa- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en tus labios.

- a que se refiere?- pregunto muy intrigado el pequeño, por que el sabia que eso no era cierto, su casa estaba en medio de un bosque en Francia.

- ya sabrás algún día a lo que me refiero y también conocerás los secretos que guardan estos muros para ti - dijo Dumbledore mientras que con una mano señalaba las paredes del castillo.

- mike donde has andado te hemos estado buscando - preguntaron Yves y Andréu mientras se acercaban corriendo.

- en la enfermería - contesto dumbledore - se desmayo pero no es nada grave

- buenas noches profesor, estábamos muy preocupados por mike- dijo Yves

- y me alegro de que estén cumpliendo mi encargo tan bien - dijo Dumbledore.

- gracias profesor- respondió Andréu

- podían dejarnos un momento a solas- les dijo a Andréu y a Yves el profesor Dumbledore mientras llegaban a la habitación que ocupaban mike y violletta.

- si profesor en un momento regresamos - dijeron Yves y Andréu

- no preferiría que esperaran un momento aquí afuera no tardare -

- si profesor- dijeron ambos

- ven mike acompáñame - dijo Dumbledore mientras entraban a la habitación.

Cuando entraron mike se sentó en el sillón que estaba en la oficina de Violletta, seguido del profesor el cual no quitaba la vista de encima de la jaula con el gato petrificado.

- creo que es mejor que este así da muchos problemas últimamente - dijo mike al observar como el profesor miraba fijamente la jaula- mmmmm creo que mejor me lo llevo- y dicho esto lo llevo a la habitación de su madre y ahí lo dejo.

Cuando regreso se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar que a un principio.

- mike quería preguntarte una cosa, y espero que tengas confianza para rsponderme.

- si profesor no se preocupe - dijo mike-

- en la enfermería tu dijiste que tu habías sido el causante de lo que paso con el profesor Snape -

- si creo que yo tuve la culpa - dijo mike bajando la cabeza.

- por que lo dices mike-

- por que yo quería que le pasara algo malo -

- pero por que hiciste eso?-

- por que pensé que solo me estaba utilizando, pero me di cuenta que no era cierto lo que yo pensaba -

- pero por el hecho de que pensaras eso no significa que tu tuvieras que ver con su enfermedad-

- abecés cuando me enojo hago que la gente haga cosas o les pase algo -

- y es muy común que pase eso? -

- no casi nunca me enojo, por lo general es mi mama la que se enoja -

- esta bien mike, solo quiero que pienses que tu no tienes la culpa - diciendo esto Dumbledore se levanto del sillón - me voy mike tengo mucho en que pensar, pronto vendré a verte.

- si profesor, y gracias por todo -

Cuando el Dumbledore salio los amigos de mike entraron con el y pasaron juntos la noche. A la mañana siguiente snape empezó a despertar.

- Violletta? - pregunto snape al despertar y ver a violletta dormida tomando la mano de el, el cansancio la había vencido por fin cuando la mañana empezaba a clarear

- severus has despertado - dijo violletta, se había despertado inmediatamente al oír su voz.

- si he despertado, pero que paso, que hago aquí?- pregunto snape confundido.

- te dio pulmonía- le contesto violletta.

- pero como llegue aquí- te traje después de que llegaste a mi habitación.

- no recuerdo nada.-

- en verdad no recuerdas nada Severus?- pregunto Violletta, mientras que en una mano tenia la foto, dispuesta a entregársela en cuanto pudiera.

- lo ultimo que recuerdo es que salio de … bueno tu lo sabes y que llegue a las puertas de hogwarts, no recuerdo nada mas - dijo snape tratando de recordar lo que paso, de pronto una conversación vino a su mente- violletta y Mike?- pregunto snape quitando la mano de violletta de la suya.

- Esta con Yves y Andréu - Violletta pensó que ya había recordado lo de mike pero se equivocaba ese recuerdo se borro de la mente de snape por la fiebre que lo había atacado.

- y tu crees que Mike va a estar mejor con ellos que con su madre?-

-pero Severus….-

- No tenias por que quedarte aquí la Sra. pomfrey puede hacer perfectamente su trabajo sin que tu te entrometas. .

- Severus que te molesta?- pregunto Violletta ya con los ojos nublados.

- no deberías estar aquí, debes de estar con tu hijo- Dijo snape

- pero … yo estaba preocupada por ti- dijo con la voz entre cortada violletta.

- No busques excusas tontas para no acerté cargo de el- estas palabras le dolían mas aun a el que las decía que a la propia violletta que veía como todos sus sueños caían en el fondo de un pozo.

- por favor severus no hables así- dijo violetta levantándose, en su mano aun tenia la foto la cual la sujetaba muy fuerte.

- violletta vete no quiero verte- dijo snape mientras se volteaba a ver a otro lado-

- tu lo has decidido así severus- dijo violletta, dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta, todos sus sueños estaban perdidos, una vez mas creía que no tenia caso seguir ahí.

De los ojos de Snape brotaba una lágrima

-creo que es mejor así, para que no sienta tanto mi perdida- dijo para si mismo.

Violletta intento retener el llanto no quería que su hijo la viera llegar así, necesitaba la mayor entereza posible en este momento, necesitaba pensar las cosas con mucho mas calma.

- mama ya estas aquí - dijo mike mientras corría ha abrazar a su mama.

- si ya regrese para estar a tu lado - dijo violletta con la mayor calma posible.

- Buenos días profesora, como se encuentra el profesor snape - preguntaron Yves y Andréu que se encontraban sentados en un sillón.

- bien ya esta mejor, como el siempre ha sido - contesto violletta mirando por la ventana - que hace la ventana abierta?

- llego una lechuza con un mensaje mama-

- y el mensaje- dijo Violletta, viendo como el niño le daba el sobre- gracias

Violletta la abrió y leyó dos veces la carta para saber si no estaba en un error.

_Querida violletta: _

_Esperamos que te encuentres bien tú y mike, por aquí los extrañamos mucho, en especial Clarice. Ya sabes que ella te quiere como si fueras su hija. Aunque sabemos que faltan pocos días para navidad esperamos que puedas venir con nosotros si no has planeado nada aun. _

_Tus padrinos._


	19. Chapter 19

**PERDON POR LA TARDANSA PÈRO AQUI ESTA **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE**

**LOS PROTECTORES**

-Violletta ¡ - dijo Clarice al verla acercarse a la cabaña – mi niña como has estado? – pregunto mientras la abrazaba

bien mama Clarice bien – contesto violletta, pero en sus ojos se podía mirar una tristeza infinita por los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Y para mi no hay nada?- pregunto Chars que se encontraba atrás de clarice, había salido de la cabaña detrás de su esposa cuando hoyo el alboroto que esta había armado.

Padrino gracias por su invitación – le dijo Violletta mientras lo abrazaba

gracias a ti por venir, Clarice no ha estado muy bien desde que ustedes se fueron-

-lo se padrino ella a sido como una madre para mi- decía Violletta a Chars, mientras clarice saludaba a los pequeños.

Mike lo has logrado –Decía clarice mientras abrazaba al pequeño –

si, pero usted lo sabia ¿– pregunto el pequeño mike que era medio ahogado por el abrazo de clarice.

si mi pequeño yo estaba con tu madre cuando le metiste un susto cambiándote el color del pelo cuando apenas eras un bebe, yo sabia que lo lograrías algún día, como lo ha hecho tu familia durante generaciones- dijo Clarice entre lagrimas de felicidad, cuando volteo a ver a los otros dos pequeños – y quienes son estas hermosas criaturas.

el es Andréu y el es Yves – dijo Mike

Mucho gusto señora – contestaron los dos cuando fueron interrumpidos por el abrazo de Clarice, la cual no perdía el tiempo demostrando su amor a cada niño que encontraba.

Déjalos ya clarice los vas a ahogar. – le decía chars – vamos entremos que ya esta obscureciendo.

En el camino a la cabaña se podían ver los árboles del bosque al fondo de esta, atrás de ellos el sol se iba ocultando mostrando un paisaje hermoso a los ojos de los pequeños.

-Mike esto es hermoso, podría pasarme la vida entera en este lugar – dijo Yves mientras caminaban rumbo a la cabaña.

después de un tiempo te aburres – contesto mike.

como puedes decir eso mike? Este lugar es hermoso- pregunto Andréu

si es hermoso pero no hay nada interesante que hacer- contesto mike

chicos apúrense no tarda en empezar a nevar – decía Chars desde la puerta de la cabaña, los niños al oírlo corrieron hacia ella y entraron.

Los chicos al entrar se quedaron asombrados por la cabaña, los muebles eran de madera decorados en un color bronce con relieves de águilas, los cojines eran color bronce y azul, sobre la chimenea se podían observar fotos de la familia de violletta con sus padrinos, en el centro de la sala había un gran tapete de color azul y bronce con un águila al centro, todo indicaba que aquella cabaña pertenecía a fieles adeptos a la casa de Ravenclaw.

Chicos siéntensen les traeré un poco de chocolate y unas galletitas, Violletta me acompañas? – dijo Clarice dirigiéndose a la cocina, Violletta la siguió y chars salio por leña para encender la fogata, por el estado de su esposa evitaba usar la magia en lo posible.

Los tres pequeños se quedaron en la sala platicando en voz muy pero muy baja casi en un susurro, no querían que nadie oyera su plática.

entonces que piensas hacer mike?- pregunto Yves.

no lo se si mi mama se da cuenta me matara por dejarlo escapar-

nosotros te ayudaremos a buscarlo – dijo Andréu.

No déjalo así, ya regresara, podríamos perdernos en el bosque nosotros solos-

Crees que pudo ir a algún lado en especial?- pregunto Andréu-

No solo que vaya a nuestra antigua casa-

Espero que les guste el chocolate que les he preparado – dijo clarice que había entrado con una bandeja de rico chocolate y unas galletas de nuez para los chicos- violletta y yo terminaremos la comida ustedes quédense aquí, Chars por que tardas tanto en poner la chimenea, la casa se esta enfriando – le dijo a su marido cuando lo vio entrar con la madera.

Perdón mujer fui por mas leña para que no tengamos que salir en la noche por mas- decía Chars mientras colocaba la leña en la chimenea.

Excusas, excusas- dijo Clarice mientras entraba de nuevo a la cocina donde se encontraba Violletta.

No se preocupen por ella chicos esta nerviosa por que están ustedes aquí- les dijo Chars a los pequeños mientras se acercaba a un mueble donde saco una caja de madera.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Clarice interrogaba a Violletta.

mi pequeña como has estado- le decía mientras le servia una taza de chocolate a Violletta.

Bien mama Clarice- contesto violletta mientras le daba el primer sorbo a la taza de chocolate.

A mi no me engañas, te conozco desde que naciste –

Por que dice eso?

Tus ojos se notan tristes –

No es nada en especial, solo es cansancio –

Mi pequeña tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites- le decía Clarice mientras le tomaba una mano a Violletta.

Gracias mama clarice lo tomare en cuenta- decía Violletta mientras una alarma empezaba asonar.

El pavo ya esta, pronto podremos cenar,

En esos momentos una figura obscura pequeña, tomaba la forma de un humano, se iba acercando a una casa, la cual estaba escondida en un lugar muy lejano.

hola Callahan no te esperábamos tan pronto- le decía una figura encapuchada, el cual custodiaba la puerta.

Necesito ver al señor oscuro, es urgente.

Como mande su señoría- dijo la figura encapuchada en son de broma, abriéndole la puerta – ni que fuera tan importante cuidar de un niño.

Solo por que tengo prisa – dijo Callahan mientras entraba a la casa.

Callahan pasa me has traído nuevas noticias?- pregunto voldemort que se encontraba sentado en un sillón al lado del fuego acariciando a su mascota.

Si mi señor- contesto Callahan mientras se arrodillaba frente a voldemort y le besaba la mano.

Dime que has averiguado-

Snape enfermo gravemente después de venir aquí y parece que la ha dejado- dijo Callahan con la cabeza agachada.

Maldito entupido, tendremos que averiguar como podemos hacer para que salga del castillo y poder tenerla a nuestro servicio.- dijo voldemort mientras daba un golpe en el sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

Mi amo ella se encuentra en una cabaña con los padrinos de ella-

Pero.. si son los padrinos será difícil conseguir nuestros propósitos – contesto voldemort.

No mi señor ellos son viejos, y ella creo que es un squib.

Mmmm rara elección para ser los protectores de la herencia – dijo voldemort mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

Señor no lo entiendo –

Y no tienes por que entenderme –

Como procederemos mi amo- pregunto **Callahan a voldemort.**

**Quiero que preparen todo para el ataque de mañana.**

**Mi amo no están solos, están con dos pequeños de ravenclaw-**

**Y crees que eso a mi me importa? No creo que para ti sean un problema los pequeñines-**

**No mi amo disculpe- y diciendo esto Callahan salio de la habitación listo para organizar el ataque. **

**Mientras tanto en la cabaña todos eran ajenos a los obscuros planes de voldemor y cenaban tranquilamente. La cena consistía en un pavo al horno, spaghetti frió, una rica ensalada de manzana, ponche y gelatina de rompope. En por la ventana se podía ver como caia la nieve inundando todo a su alrededor con un blanco hermoso. Después de la cena todos se fueron a su cama, mike y sus amigos durmieron juntos, no tardaron en dormir, ya que durante la noche Chars había jugado con ellos y les había enseñado sus recuerdos que tenia de cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, también les había enseñado las fotos familiares, todo esto los había dejado muy cansados por lo que en cuanto tocaron la almohada se quedaron dormidos.**

**Mientras tanto violletta se había quedado en la sala contemplando el fuego de la chimenea recordando los últimos días, de su meguilla corrieron dos lagrimas. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

snape podemos hablar?-

No tenemos nada de que hablar profesora Johnson-

Por favor severus, dime que he hecho?- dijo violletta mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

Violletta ya fue suficiente, déjame en paz- contesto este mientras retiraba con brusquedad la mano de violletta de su brazo.

No entiendo tu actitud por que me tratas asi- dijo violletta

Y ni pienso que lo creas eres muy torpe para es- dijo el con dolor.

Si eso piensas de mi creo que esto ha terminado-

Y cuando empezó?- dijo snape, violletta no lo soporto y se dio la vuelta dejándolo solo en el corredor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violletta se quedo dormida en el sillón de la sala mientras lloraba.

violletta te has quedado dormida aquí?- oyó violletta que le decía una voz.

Padrino perdón no me di cuenta –

No te preocupes mi niña, pero los chicos no tardaran en bajar, vete a cambiar para que desayunemos.

Si padrino – y dicho esto violletta salio a la habitación que le habían asignado, se dio un gran baño, sentia el cuerpo pesado, como si cargara una culpa muy grande, cuando bajo a el comedor ya todos estaban desayunando- buenos días chicos.

Buenos días profesora.-

Buenos días mama, Chicos dense prisa tenemos que volver a Howgarts el día de hoy- dijo Mike, no sabia por que tenia las ansias de salir de esa casa lo mas pronto posible.

Tienes razón Mike tendremos que irnos rápido- contesto Violletta.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar los chicos subieron a su habitación a traer sus cosas.

en un momento regreso con ustedes- dijo Chars en su cara se podía ver una preocupación. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras y entro a un cuarto donde solo había un espejo en el que pudo ver que personas encapuchadas se acercaban a la cabaña- no puede ser los han encontrado, clarice Clarice sube rápido- frito Chars.

Que pasa Chars?-pregunto clarice cuando llego a la habitación.

Los han encontrado, debemos hacer que se marchen pronto- dijo Chars señalando el espejo.

No puede ser, y yo en mi estado-

Clarice necesito que se marchen rápido, te necesito entera.

Si chars no te preocupes- dijo clarice, cuando bajo los chicos ya tenían sus cosas así como violletta,

Violletta se tienen que marchar ya, la red flu estar muy ocupada durante toda la tarde-

Si mama Clarice, solo esperamos a mi padrino para despedirnos.

No tienes por que esperar mas ya estoy aquí-

Los extrañaremos mucho – dijo Violletta abrazándolos

Y nosotros a ustedes – contesto Clarice mientras se dirigía hacia los pequeños y los abrazaba – cuídense mucho.

Si señora- contestaron los pequeños.

Uno a uno fue entrando en la chimenea, la última fue Violletta que con la mano se despidió de ellos. Cuando desapareció, la puerta se abrió con un estruendo, entraron tres personas encapuchadas.

donde están dímelo maldita vieja- decía uno mientras apuntaba a Clarice con la barita

nunca los tendrán – contesto chars que era apuntado también por otra figura encapuchada.

Maldito vejete crees que podrás con nosotros- contesto Callahan cuando vio que chars lo apuntaba con la varita.

Malditos asesinos- dijo Clarice con rabia.

**Avada** Kedavra- dijo uno de los mortifagos apuntando hacia clarice.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO VEINTE**

**LA VIDA DE CHARS**

- Avada Kedabra- dijo el mortigafo mientras apuntaba a clarice, chars por reflejo intento aventar a clarice para evitar que le diera pero en su intento de rescatar a su amada le costo la vida, cayendo como un costa pesado a los pies de su esposa.

- Noooooooo- un grito se escucho y fue lo último que Chars pudo oír antes de caer al suelo, el tiempo de su caída se le hizo eterno mientras su vida iba pasando a sus ojos.

-------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------

- Levántate Chars – decía un hombre mayor, el cual apuntaba a un niño de aproximadamente 15 años, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo cubierto de pasto.

- Ya no puedo mas papa- Contesto el pequeño, en su rostro se podía observar el cansancio acumulado después de tantos días de entrenamiento.

- Aunque ya no puedas mas tienes que seguir – decía el Sr. Pucey

- No papa, ya estoy muy cansado- dijo el pequeño chars mientras intentaba incorporarse.

- Dime quieres que acaben con ellos por tu culpa? – pregunto el sr, pucey, mientras tomaba bruscamente a chars de el cuello de la camisa.

- No papa, pero por que nosotros?- pregunto el pequeño intentando no ahogarse.

- Por que fuimos los elegidos, nuestra familia ha sido elegida, lo fue desde hace 1000 años, es y fue un honor para la familia haber sido escogidos para esta misión y tu quieres acabar con todo?- pregunto el Sr. pucey mientras aventaba al niño al suelo.

-------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------

- perdón- decía una pequeña muchacha a un joven con el cual acababa de chocar.

- No perdóname tu a mi, fue mi culpa –contestaba el viéndola a los ojos.

- Hola me llamo clarice, clarice Dzou- dijo ella dandole la mano-

- Hola yo soy Chars pucey – dijo el tomando la mano de ella

- Trabajas aquí? – pregunto Clarice al ver que llevaba puesto el uniforme de los medimagos.

- Si acabo de comenzar- dijo el un poco apenado.

- Mmm, yo vine a ver a mi mama esta grave- dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------  
- creo que no podremos casarnos- dijo clarice después de escuchar la confesión de chars.

- Por que clarice, acaso no me quieres?- pregunto chars mientras la tomaba de la mano.

- Si chars pero…- contesto clarice mientras agachaba la cabeza, de sus ojos se notaban que las lagrimas querían salir.

- Pero que? Clarice dime cual es el problema?- le suplicaba Chars.

- Soy una maldita squib y no te podré ayudar en tu misión – dijo con rabia Clarice, nunca se había sentido mas incomoda por su condición hasta ese momento.

- No te preocupes mi amor, nadie sabe que todavía existen ellos, por lo que nadie los esta buscando, lo que significa que no hay problemas.

- Pero….- No pudo decir nada una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

- Clarice el día que te conocí en san mungo, no había ido para trabajar, fui a conocer al nuevo heredero, el nos unió, no crees que es muestra suficiente de que debemos estar juntos?

-------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------

- Chars vine en cuanto me avisaron, como esta Hanna?- preguntaba un hombre de tez blanca, en la sala de san mungo.

- No te preocupes mike todo esta bien, ellas están bien- dijo Chars mientras lo tomaba del hombro en señal de animo.

- Ellas?, fue una niña?- pregunto el padre preocupado.

- Si fue una niña, clarice esta dentro con ellas-

- Chars tu sabes lo que podría significar esto – dijo Mike mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de san mungo.

- Si lo se Mike, pero…nos tiene a nosotros para ayudarle en lo que podamos – dijo Chars mientras se sentaba a un lado de mike en el sillón.

- Sabes que es lo mas curioso? Ella es también metamorfaga al igual que tu y tu familia –

- Pero como lo sabes? – pregunto Mike

- Cuando la veas entenderás, tendremos que tener mucho cuidado con ella, ya son demasiadas coincidencias-

- Si lo se Chars y espero tu ayuda- decía Mike mientras volteaba a ver a Chars

- Como siempre aquí estaré para lo que se te ofrezca Mike.

- Hanna y yo hemos hablado y queremos que tu y Clarice sean sus padrinos -

-------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------

- Clarice, clarice donde estas? – gritaba Chars mientras buscaba por toda la casa.

- Chars? – oyó Chars que decían, la vocecita provenía de una armario, junto a la habitación donde había encontrado dos de los cuerpos, cuando abrió el armario se encontró con clarice en posición fetal.

- Aquí estas mi amor- dijo Chars mientras la abrazaba dentro del armario.

- No pude chars, no pude, ella me petrifico y no pude ayudarlos- decía Clarice mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, y se perdían sobre sus meguillas

- Ya clarice todo ha pasado- intentaba consolarla Chars, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

- Todos están muertos todos-

- No era tu deber cuidarlos era el mió –

- Pero no pude hacer nada –

- No te preocupes, la herencia sigue, ella esta protegida en hogwarts, y dumbeldore nunca dejara que el se acerque a ella- le decía chars mientas le secaba las lagrimas a clarice

- Pobre es tan pequeña y se ha quedado sola-

- No se ha quedado sola nos tiene a nosotros-

-------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------  
- Violletta, tus padres tenían una cabaña en Francia, creo que lo mejor en tu situación seria que fueras a vivir ahí durante el embarazo – le decía Chars a violletta en su despacho en san mungo.

- padrino, pero…. Si se presenta algún problema?

- Mira violletta yo ya había pensado en dejar de trabajar y no me molestaría irme a vivir al bosque, Clarice y yo tenemos una cabaña cerca de la de tus padres, además la cabaña de tus padres esta protegida con fuertes hechizos que impiden que sea fácilmente encontrarla por desconocidos y las cabañas se encuentran comunicadas de tal manera que nosotros podríamos saber si tienes algún problema

- Me gustaría poder seguir con mi trabajo.

- Violletta eso no es posible, la placenta esta en riesgo de desprenderse y puedes perder a la criatura si sigues con tu trabajo.

- Me ha costado mucho llegad a donde estoy padrino.

- Lo se violletta yo lo he visto, pero ahora creo que lo que te debería importar es la vida de tu hijo, a menos que quieras perderlo.

- No padrino, el es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- Y el padre? Piensas decírselo?

- No creo que le interese.

- De acuerdo Violletta, tu sabes lo que haces, solo quiero decirte que cuentas con el apoyo de clarice y con la mía.

- Gracias padrino.

-------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------

- Gracias por el chocolate mama clarice, estuvo muy rico – decía Violletta, que se encontraba dándole el ultimo sorbo a su taza de chocolate, en la cabaña de sus padrinos.

- Te tienes que alimentar bien, necesitaras muchas fuerzas para el parto- dijo Clarice sentándose en la misma que se encontraba Violletta

- Si creo que ya no falta mucho, este pequeño cada día me da mas lata – dijo Violletta tocándose el vientre el cual ya se abultaba demasiado.

- No violletta déjalo yo lo levanto- dijo Clarice cuando Violletta se disponía a levantar su taza y llevarla al fregadero.

- Mama clarice, solo estoy embarazada, y quiero sentirme útil- dijo Violletta cuando se dirigía al fregadero, pero de pronto se paro y dejo caer la taza al suelo, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos, violletta cayó arrodillada tocándose el vientre.

- Violletta estas bien?- pregunto Clarice arrodillándose junto a violletta

- No, me duele mucho

- Chars, chars chars – Grito Clarice a su marido.

- Que pasa mujer?-pregunto el cuando entro a la casa- Violletta que tienes?-le pregunto cuando la vio en el suelo.

- Me duele mucho.

- Creo que estas entrando en labor de parto, clarice ayúdame a llevarla a nuestra habitación- dijo Chars mientras ayudaba a Violletta a levantarse

Se dirigieron a una habitación que se encontraba en el primer piso de la cabaña.

- Que es eso? Que…- pregunto violletta cuando llegaron a la habitación y la sentaron en la cama, pudo ver como de entre sus piernas un líquido empezó a salir.

- No te preocupes Violletta es solo que se te rompió la fuente, el bebe esta a punto de nacer, clarice espera afuera estas demasiado nerviosa- le digo a su esposa, ya que via en su cara la preocupación.

- Pero….

- Si necesito ayuda te hablo, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo chars- dijo Clarice mientras salía de la habitación

El parto no tubo complicaciones para suerte de todos, minutos después Chars salio de la habitación.

- Clarice, clarice donde estas? – dijo Chars buscando a su esposa por toda la casa.

- Acá chars- oyó que decían desde el cuarto de lavado.

- Todo salio bien puedes pasar a ver a Violletta, que te pasa mujer?- pregunto cuando la vio llorando.

- Es mimis, ella también tubo a sus bebes

- Pero que bien

- Chars todos nacieron muertos-

- Haber déjame verlos - dijo Chars mientras se acercaba a la canasta donde estaba mimis con sus pequeños -no mujer mira uno esta vivo – le dijo mientras le acercaba a uno de los bebes.

- Debe ser muy especial para ser el único que vivió. – dijo Clarice mientras tomaba al pequeño gatito negro entre sus manos.

- Si mujer, pero ve a ver a Violletta y al bebe, yo me encargo de los gatitos.

-------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------

- Estas en lo correcto Chars, Voldemort a regresado.

- Me preocupa Violletta y su hijo.

- No te preocupes los dos estarán muy seguros dentro de Hogwarts

- Ese es mi trabajo.

- Lo se Chars pero ya no eres tan joven y recuerda que eres el ultimo de tu familia y que ahora tenemos que buscar la siguiente generación y en Hogwarts tal vez los podríamos encontrar.

- Y si no los encontramos

- Te aseguro que los encontraremos, si Violletta y su hijo cae en los brazos equivocados, no se que podría pasar, necesitamos tenerlos protegidos.

-------- ------- ------- ------- ------- ------  
- hola Chars- decía un hombre rubio

- Mike que haces aquí?

- Vine por ti –

- Pero yo no puedo dejarlas solas- decía mientras veía el cuerpo de su mujer sobre el suyo propio, un cuerpo que yacía sin alma en el suelo de lo que fue un día su casa. Su hogar.

- Ellas estarán bien no te preocupes, me han enviado por ti.

- Ellos la mataran – dijo Chars mientras lo volteaba a ver.

- No ese no es su destino, debemos irnos ya-

- Ahora quien cuidara de ellas? –

- El cuidara de todo lo que dejas aquí- decía Mike mientras le mostraba una figura.

- El es ….?

- Si el es, pero debemos irnos ya,

- De acuerdo mike vamonos – decía Chars mientras veía como su mujer intentaba hacerlo reaccionar.

- Chars chars por favor contéstame – decía clarice mientras intentaba que el cuerpo de su esposo reaccionara, pero todo era demasiado tarde, su vida se había escapado de su cuerpo.

- Déjalo vieja el ya esta muerto- contesto Bellatriz apuntandola con la barita

- Malditos asesinos, el que les hizo? – tubo por contestación bellatrix de clarice, la cual había tomado la varita de su esposo

- Miren a la maldita squib, nos quiere atacar con la varita de el vejete- decia Callahan mientras se acercaba a Clarice, la cual inmediatamente lo apunto.

- Que quieren de nosotros – dijo Clarice con voz temblorosa.

- Tu lo sabes, dinos donde están? – pregunto Callahan mientras la tomaba de el cuello

- Ya se han ido, deben de estar ya en Hogwarts- dijo clarice casi en un susurro, Callahan la apretaba tan fuerte que casi no la dejaba respirar.

- Maldita, solo nos has intentado distraer – dijo Callahan mientras la aventaba al suelo.

- Son unos idiotas, nunca la tendrán ni a su hijo.

- Avada….. – dijo Callahan pero no pudo continuar.

- Expelliarmus – se oyó que alguien decía desde la puerta de la cabaña. Callahan salio disparado en contra de una de las paredes de la cabaña, callendo despayado.

- Tenia que ser Snape.- dijo Bellatrix

- Cállate Bellatrix – le contesto snape mientras la apuntaba con la varita.

- Cállate tú sucio traidor, Crucius – contesto uno de los mortifagos que seguían encapuchados.

- Protego- digo rápidamente Snape para evitar el ataque- Relaskio tubo por contestación el mortifago, el hechizo le dio a el y a su compañero, los cuales tambien dieron contra la pared de la cabaña, snape se dio cuenta que el tercer mortifago intento atacarlo pero snape fue mas rapido- Desmaius,- callo el mortifago.

- Me las pagaras Snape – dijo Bellatrix mientras lo apuntaba con la varita.

- Petrificus Totales – dijo snape y Bellatrix quedo petrificada cayendo al suelo.

- Quien eres tu?- pregunto Clarice que había visto toda la acción envuelta en lagrimas, algo en ese hombre le hacia pensar que ya lo conocía, su cara se le hacia conocida, pero ella no lo pudo identificar, habían pasado ya tantos años de aquel incidente.

- No hay tiempo tenemos que irnos- dijo snape acercándose a Clarice.

- Pero ha donde? ellos no tardaran en despertar.

- Tome esto con fuerza es un trasladador, y no suelte a su esposo por ningún motivo hasta que lleguemos- dijo Snape sacando un pequeño caldero de su capa.

- Que hacemos aquí, como sabe usted de este lugar- pregunto Clarice al ver que se encontraban en la cabaña de violletta.

- Dumbeldore me envió y me hablo de esta casa, creo que estará más segura aquí.


	21. Chapter 21

GRACIAS POR SUS POST

Litzy-LeFay: ME PUEDES ENCONTRAR EN LA WEB DE HARRY SOY -AVADA ACKERLEY-

MoonyMarauderGirl: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL FIC, CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO PODRA REVELAR UNAS POQUITAS MAS DE COSAS, Y SOBRE QUE SE ENTERARO DE QUE ES UN TRAIDOR PUES YA VEREMOS LAS CONSECUENCIAS EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE XD

UNA COSA QUE NO HABIA COMENTADO ES QUE BUENO APARTE YA SOLO FALTAN OTROS 7 CAPITULOS PERO NO ACABA TODO AHI TENGO PENSADA LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA XD

GRACIAS POR LEERLO, Y PERDONDEN POR LA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO INTENTO E INTENTO PERO NO SE ME DA

**CAPITULO 21  
EL HEREDERO DE RAVENCLAW**

Snape había ayudado a Clarice a enterrar el cuerpo en un cementerio que se encontraba en el pueblo cercano a las cabañas. La noche empezaba a caer sobre el cementerio, Snape se encontraba enfrente de un tipo de casita, en la cual con letras en azul decía "Familia Pucey", era una tumba familiar, Clarice se encontraba dentro despidiéndose del que fue por mucho tiempo el compañero de su vida. Mientras el esperaba pudo notar que a un lado habia una construcción parecida pero de mayor tamaño, en la entrada habia una reja que impedia la entrada en esta habia un escudo de Ravenclaw, el cual contenia las palabras: "Familia Jonson"

- Ellos deben estar aquí? – dijo mientras se acercaba a la construcción, tenia finos detalles de águilas, sobre la entrada había la imagen de una mujer – Rowena debe ser ella- dijo cuando se percato de la imagen.

- Usted sabe quien es ella verdad?- le pregunto Clarice que acababa de salir.

- Si Dumbeldore me lo explico- dijo Snape mientras se daba la vuelta y se acercaba a Clarice.

- Este secreto a permanecido oculto durante años, ellos se han escondido por siglos, espero que usted entienda el significado de que se siga manteniendo en secreto.

- Lo se Dumbeldore me lo ha explicado todo con claridad, ya nos podemos marcar?-pregunto Snape, no sabia por que aquel lugar le causaba tanto dolor.

- Si ya nos podemos ir.

- Snape tomo del brazo a Clarice, de pronto ya se encontraban enfrente de la cabaña de Violletta, la oscuridad ya había caído sobre ella, las estrellas empezaban a brillar en lo alto, Snape por primera vez en su vida supo que ese era el lugar donde quería pasar el resto de su vida.

- Por favor no le comunique a Violletta sobre la muerte de Chars, es preferible que por ahora no sepa nada, hablare con Dumbeldore para saber que es lo que se hará- dijo Snape cuando se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de la cabaña.

- De acuerdo no se preocupes, se que será lo mejor- contesto Clarice mientras se disponía ha abrir la puerta.

- Con su permiso- dijo Snape y desapareció.

Clarice entro a la cabaña, se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, no prendió ninguna luz, solo permaneció sentada observando a la oscuridad, mientras el llanto salio del fondo de su alma.

Mientras tanto Snape llegaba a su oficina, tenia mucho en que pensar, su ultima platica con Dumbeldore le había abierto los ojos del por que Voldemort quería a Violletta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- me mando a llamar?- pregunto Snape mientras entraba a la oficina de Dumbeldore.

- Si severus pasa y ponte cómodo- dijo Dumbeldore señalándole una silla, mientras este se daba la espalda a la ventana por la que había estado mirando- creo que tu y yo tenemos una platica pendiente o me equivoco?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba enfrente de Snape.

- No creo que sea necesario, ya he arreglado todo- dijo Snape con tranquilidad.

- Por eso te has separado de Violletta?- incrimino Dumbeldore a Snape.

- Yo no….- quiso contestar Snape pero Dumbeldore lo interrumpió.

- Severus cuéntame, para que te quería Voldemort esa noche?- pregunto Dumbeldore mirando fijamente a Snape.

- No era nada importante – dijo Snape mientras volteaba la mirada hacia la ventana por la que había estado mirando Dumbeldore.

- Por el dolor que te causo creo que era muy importante- le dijo dumbeldore señalándole el brazo donde tenia la marca-

- Es algo sin importancia, ya tome cartas en el asunto- dijo este tomando con su otra mano el brazo donde tenia la marca

- Severus….- incrimino dumbeldore, cuando vio que este se levantaba de el asiento.

- El quiere que pase a Violletta de su lado, que la convierta en mortifago- dejo Snape volviéndose a sentar.

- Y por eso la has estado rechazando?-

- No solo es eso, lo nuestro no tiene futuro-

- Lo crees así severus?- pregunto dumbeldore

- No solo lo creo, lo se – aseguro snape.

- Severus, ella se preocupó mucho cuando enfermaste, así como tu cuando ella enfermo, no me digas que lo de ustedes no tiene futuro- dijo dumbeldore mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a snape

- Simplemente no entiendo para que la quiere a su lado-

- Crees que ella no es especial?-

- No es eso, pero por que tanta insistencia…

- Creo que ha llegado el momento severus que conozcas algo mas de Violletta, algo que ni ella misma sabe,

- Algo que ni ella misma sabe?-

- Si, es algo sobre su familia-

- Su..

- Severus antes de contarte esto quiero pedirte que no le cuentes a Violletta.-dijo mirando a snape, este asintio con la cabeza - mira cuando Salazar Slytherin dejo hogwarts, no solo dejo el colegio, dejo a alguien aquí, Salazar tenia una relación mas intima con Rowena Ravenclaw, el quería que Rowena lo apoyara, pero ella tenia una idea muy firme sobre los que tenían que estar en Hogwarts y no concordaba con los ideales de Salazar, cuando Salazar dejo el colegio, Rowena estaba embarazada, Salazar nunca lo supo.

- Pero eso que tiene que ver con Violletta,

- No seas impaciente severus, cuando Rowena se entero de su embarazo se caso con un mago, el la había estado cortejando por mucho tiempo, pero su corazón solo pertenecía a Salazar, cuando Salazar ha abandono ella lo único en lo que pensó en ese momento fue en la seguridad de su hijo, el le dio su apellido al niño.

- Sigo sin entender Dumbeldore-

- Mira severus el hombre con el que se caso Rowena se llamaba Mike Jonson-

- P….

- Te suena el nombre verdad severus?, Rowena solo tuvo un hijo varón, toda la descendencia que hubo después de el niño solo eran varón , hasta que nació-

- Violletta?-

- Si hasta ella-

- Pero como sabe todo esto?-

- Cuando….. bueno cuando a la familia de Violletta….. cuando ella perdió a su familia, conocí al padrino de Violletta, el y su esposa se hicieron cargo de cuidar de ella, el me platico que durante siglos sus familias habían estado unidas, que en especial la familia de Chars, su padrino, se había encargado de cuidar a la familia de Violletta, hecho que me pareció muy extraño, el confió en mi y en mi buena fama y me contó la historia que yo te acabo de relatar, esta historia la han pasado de generación en generación, Chars no sabe el porque pero se dice que un día esta información será de mucho interés para los herederos de Ravenclaw para poder descifrar la profecía?

- Profecía?

- Si esa profecía se dice que esta a cargo de los propios herederos de Ravenclaw, pero no creo que Violletta sepa su localización y mucho menos su existencia, era muy pequeña cuando perdió a sus padres para que le dijeran donde se encuentra esa profecía.

- Pero aun no entiendo, querer a Violletta por ser la heredera de Ravenclaw y de Slytherin?

- No severus, toda la familia de Violletta a estado en Ravenclaw y se han casado con gente de Ravenclaw, esto a preservado la herencia de Ravenclaw la de Slytherin, se cree que se ha perdido.

- Pero entonces, la quiere por una entupida profecía que nos saben que es lo que dice?

- No, en verdad no creo que Voldemort la quiera por eso, dudo que sepa de su existencia-

- Entonces?

- Severus no te has preguntado por que Salazar tenia una relación con alguien que no compartía sus ideas?

- No..-

- Ravenclaw tenia un poder especia, ella era muy poderosa, pero era algo mas que poder mágico, tenia un poder mental que nunca nadie había visto.

- Poder mental?

- Severus, Rowena era una mujer muy inteligente, demasiado, su cerebro estaba mucho mas desarrollado que lo normal, y eso le proporcionara una característica muy especial, ella podía hacer que muchas cosas sucedieran con el solo hecho de quererlo.

- No entiendo.

- Yo tampoco lo entendí cuando Chars me lo platico, ni el lo sabia, lo único que sabia Chars, era que por este poder de Ravenclaw, su familia había sido la encargada de cuidar de los herederos.

- Pero Violletta no tienen ningún…

- Si lo se severus, pero Voldemort debe conocer parte de la historia y al ser ella la primera mujer que nacía desde Rowena

- Por eso la quiere?-

- Por eso ese día te mando a ese pueblo a ataca, el quería ha esa familia de su lado, tal vez pensaba que toda la familia tenia ese poder.

- Pero eso no es cierto yo..

- si severus tu comprobaste que no tenia ningún poder mas haya que el mágico, pero ahora que el sabe de la existencia de Violletta, tal vez piense que ella si lo tiene.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Algo saco de sus pensamientos a snape, era una punzada en su brazo que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, el dolor era insoportable, snape tomo con su mano libre el brazo que le ardía, sabia que el debía de estar muy enojado, y que lo llamaba, pero no pudo pensar mas, sus pensamientos se nublaron y no supo mas de el.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22  
EL MORTIFAGO TRAIDOR

- Severus, Severus? – oyo snape que le hablaban – Severus me oyes?

- Donde estoy? –pregunto abriendo los ojos, pero todo era borroso, solo veía una figura que lo llamaba.

- En tu habitación – contesto la voz –

- Que me paso? – pregunto incorporándose, poco a poco la vista le volvía.

- Te encontré en tu despacho desmayado y te traje hasta tu habitación –

- Pero como me encontró? – pregunto snape mirando a Dumbeldore.

- Vine a ver por que habías tardado en regresar-

- Creo que todo empieza a ser mas claro para mi – dijo snape mientras se ponía de pie.

- Severus que paso? – pregunto dumbeldore deteniéndole.

- Llegué tarde – contesto snape agachando la mirada.

- A que te refieres? –

- Voldemort los encontró, violletta esta aquí?- pregunto preocupado.

- No te preocupes ella y los muchachos están bien, ellos están bien? –

- No dumbeldore llegue tarde, ellos mataron al padrino –

- Chars….. era un buen hombre- contesto dumbeldore agachando la mirada.

- Usted sabe que significa esto? – pregunto snape furioso, la noticia era muy importante y a dumbeldore solo se le ocurrió decir que "era un buen hombre"

- Si lo se –

- Y ahora que pasara? –

- No te preocupes severus, ya me encargare yo de esto-

- Pero el era…… - dumbeldore lo interrumpió

- Ya te dije severus que no te preocupes ya me encargare de eso-

- Es solo que no quiero que queden desprotegidos- dijo snape, sus palabras eran fuertes y firmes, pero el sabia que mas que enojo era preocupación lo que sentía.

- Y acaso no te tienen a ti?- pregunto dumbeldore viendo a snape por encima de las gafas. Los dos permanecían aun lado de la cama de snape.

- Yo no estaré mucho tiempo para protegerlos –

- A que te refieres severus? – pregunto Dumbeldore

- A nada, simplemente que no podré estar a su lado siempre – contesto Snape tratando de evadir la pregunta,

- Severus ……..-

- Dumbeldore…….-

- Severus y clarice? – pregunto dumbeldore tratando de desviar la platica, sabia que por el momento no lo podía interrogar con respecto a ese detalle.

- Ella se encuentra bien la deje en la cabaña de violletta, como usted me lo sugirió.

- Severus por que te desmayaste, acaso el te volvió a llamar?

- Si profesor, y por el dolor que me causo supongo que esta muy molesto conmigo –

- Severus no olvides que es voldemort….-

- No profesor usted no entiende, Voldemor mando a Callahan y a bellatrix junto con otros tres mortifagos, cuando llegue se disponían a matar a Clarice y yo no lo permití.

- Ahora entiendo, y que piensas hacer?-

- Tengo que ir –

- No crees que seria mas conveniente que no fueras –

- No mi misión para la orden es importante –

- Pero te podrían hacer daño?

- No lo creo, ya sabré yo que decirle a voldemort,

- Es tu decisión severus pero no estoy de acuerdo con ella –

- Con su permiso profesor prefiero ir ahora mismo.- dijo snape mientras salía de la habitación dejando a dumbeldore ahí –

Snape salio de Hogwarts, decidido a encarar lo que se avecinaba, tendría que pagar caro su error de haberse enamorado, estaba dispuesto ha hacer todo lo posible por que no dañaran a Violletta ni a Mike, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que llego a la casa donde se encontraba Voldemort.

- Expellliarmus – se oyó que alguien decía cuando snape entro a la casa, snape salio volando golpeándose contra una de las paredes- que tal se siente Severus?- oyó snape que alguien decía, el hechizo le había dado sin previo aviso.

- Estu …- intento hablar severus mientras se incorporaba, sabia que no debía defenderse con la varita –

- Cállate estupido traidor- oyó snape que alguien decía mientras le daban una patada en la cara, la cual recibió el golpe haciendo que de su boca saliera un pequeño hilo de sangre.

- Miren al pequeño grasiento – alguien dijo mientras lo levantaban de la túnica con brusquedad – ya no te sientes tan valiente verdad?

- Me la pagaras – contesto con rabia snape

- Cállate maldito mestizo – se oyó que decían mientras le daban un puñetazo en la cara, la nariz de Severus recibió todo el golpe, inmediatamente empezó a sangrar.

- Suéltenlo – una voz que parecía de ultratumba se oyó desde una aviación contigua – tráiganlo a mi.

Los mortifagos cargaron a Snape con brusquedad y lo arrogaron a los pies de voldemort.

- Me podrías explicar severus que paso? – pregunto voldemort desde el sillón en que se encontraba sentado.

- No podía dejar que la mataran – Contesto Snape

- Y se podría saber por que no podías dejar que mataran a una sucia squib? –

- Dumbeldore me mando a la cabaña, si dumbeldore se enteraba de sus planes podría sospechar lo de violletta – dijo snape que se había logrado incorporar en parte quedándose hincado enfrente de voldemort – además no creo que seria buena táctica matar a sus padrinos si la queremos de nuestro lado.

- Y desde cuando tu opinión cuenta?

- Se que me equivoque amo y le pido perdón-

- Hablando de Violletta, se podría saber por que te has alejado de ella?-

- Yo no me he alejado de ella, Violletta fue la que se alejo de mi sin darme ninguna explicación.

- Eso no es lo que yo se –

- Se lo puedo asegurar mi amo, ella es la que se alejo de mi-

- Espero que estés haciendo algo para remediarlo –

- Si mi amo en eso estoy trabajando –

- Mira severus aquí ya nadie te tiene en buen ver, pero recuerda eres en el que mas confió, y espero que la misión que te encomendé la sepas cumplir al pie de la letra.

- Si mi amo –

- Y también espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo de esta mañana –

- Se lo prometo mi amo –

- Puedes irte severus y recuerda tenerme informado del asunto de violletta.

- Si mi amo se lo informare en cuanto haya algún avance – dijo severus mientras salía de la habitación –

- Mi amo confía en el? – pregunto un mortifago que se encontraba detrás de voldemort.

- No y quiero que callahan lo siga vigilando de cercas –

- Si mi amo –

Cuando snape salio de la casa casi no podía con su cuerpo, los golpes lo habían dejado molido por completo.

- crucius – snape cayo al suelo inmediatamente, el hechizo le había dado provocándole dolor en todo lo que le restaba de cuerpo – te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste maldito, esto solo es una prueba de lo que sufrirás, y espero que no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos- le dijo bellatrix al oído – espero que lo tengas entendido – bellatrix dio media vuelta y lo dejo tirado ahí en medio del suelo.

Severus se quedo tirado prometiéndose a si que no dejaría que esos malditos se acercaran a violletta ni a mike, si de eso dependía su vida, la daría, todo por ellos dos.


	23. Chapter 23

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y QUIEREN A VIOLLETA POR QUE ESTAN EQUIVOCADOS EN SUS PREDICCIONES XD **

**BESOS **

**Capitulo 23**

El gigante……..

Habían pasado pocos días desde aquel horrible suceso al cual Violletta y Mike permanecían ajenos, Shock había logrado regresar al colegio sano y salvo.

- donde crees que se haya metido tu gato esta vez mike?- pregunto Yves mientras caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a los jardines de Hogwarts, era una hermosa tarde, como era sábado no tenían mucho que hacer durante el día.

- No lo se, pero lo que mas me preocupa es como llego aquí?

- Mmm…. Si es muy raro, la verdad Francia esta muy lejos de aquí- dijo Andréu.

- Hola chicos- oyeron que les decían alguien que caminaba a sus espaldas, los chicos dieron un brinco y voltearon rápidamente.

- Buenas tardes profesor dumbeldore – contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Buenas tardes chicos, veo que van a disfrutar de la tarde – dijo dumbeldore.

- Si profesor queríamos llevar a mike a que se distrajera un poco – contesto Andréu mientras abrasaba al pequeño.

- Me parece perfecto chicos, la tarde es hermosa- dijo dumbeldore mientras veía al cielo, estaba despejado y hacia un sol hermoso el cual ya había logrado quitar toda la nieve que cubría los jardines de hogwarts- quería ver si me permiten hablar un momento con este pequeñín?- pregunto dumbeldore mientras le acariciaba el cabello a mike.

- Si por supuesto profesor – dejo Andréu mientras soltaba a Mike.

- Ven acompáñame mike, caminemos- dijo Dumbeldore mientras le extendía una mano a mike, este la tomo- hasta luego muchachos, en un momento se los devuelvo.

- Nos vemos luego muchacho- dijo mike

- Te vemos junto al lago mike- dijeron los chicos mientras veían como mike y dumbeldore se perdían en el pasillo.

- Como has estado mike?- pregunto dumbeldore.

- Bien profesor-

- Ya no has tenido accidentes como el del otro día en al enfermería?-

- No profesor ya no- contesto mike rápidamente volteando a ver dumbeldore.

- Ese día te preocupaste mucho por el profesor snape?- pregunto dumbeldore.

- Si – contesto el niño agachando la cabeza.

- Supongo que todavía te sientes culpable de lo que le paso- dijo dumbeldore mirando al niño – sabes creo que se como puedes recompensarlo por lo que crees que le hiciste pasar.

- Si como?- pregunto mike dando un brinco de la emoción.

- Mira dentro de 5 días será el cumpleaños del profesor y tal ves tu quisieras regalarle algo?- dijo dumbeldore con cara picara

- En 5 días?- pregunto mike mientras empezaba ha hacer cuentas con sus pequeños deditos – eso significa que será el jueves, el jueves 9 de enero.

- Estas en lo correcto.

- Pero que le podré regalar? Que le podrá gustar- dijo mike su voz ya no sonaba tan animada como antes.

- Lo que sea mike, a el le gustara cualquier cosa que le des de corazón-

- Pero yo quiero darle algo que le guste a el- dijo mike con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Mike todavía tienes tiempo en pensar en algo bueno para el, ya veras que cualquier cosa que tu le des el la aceptara con mucho gusto.

- De acuerdo profesor-

- Ahora ve a reunirte con tus amigos-

- Hasta luego profesor, y gracias por la información- dijo mike y se fue corriendo, necesitaba hablar con sus amigos lo más rápido posible.

Salio del castillo a toda velocidad, buscaba por todos lados a sus amigos, no los veía por ningún lado, de pronto recordó algo- el lago- corrió hasta el y pudo ver que sus amigos estaban ahí, tirando piedras haciéndolas saltar,

- Mike que tienes?- pregunto Yves al verlo llegar tan agitado.

- Me tienen que ayudar, por favor- pidió mike con la poca voz que le quedaba.

- A que mike?- pregunto Andréu acercándose a el.

- ttteennggoo….. q..-

- haber mike siéntate y descansa- le pidió Andréu al ver que el pobre no podía ni contener el aliento, cuando vio que mike estaba mas calmado le volvió a pregunta- bueno mi querido amigo a que quieres que te ayudemos?

- Tengo que buscar el mejor regalo del mundo para el profesor snape- dijo mike mirando a sus amigos

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- dijeron Andréu e Yves al mismo tiempo con cara de horror- como se te ocurre semejante locura.

- Es que es su cumpleaños y pensé que podrían ayudarme- dijo mike con voz triste.

- No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Yves abrazándolo.

- Si en estos momentos nuestra prioridad será ese regalo, y cuando es el cumpleaños del profesor?- pregunto Andréu que se encontraba parado en enfrente de sus amigos.

- El jueves – contesto mike

- Queeeee? – dijo Andréu al mismo tiempo que se sentaba de golpe en el pasto- tendremos que apurarnos.

- Si tendremos que apurarnos- dijo también Yves,

- Haaaaaaayyyyy- los chicos pegaron un grito cuando vieron que del árbol donde estaban cobijándose del sol había caído el gato de mike.

- Shock, que haces aquí?- dijo mike, pero el gato salio corriendo en dirección al castillo. – gato loco

Los chicos pasaron el resto de la tarde pensando en un buen regalo para snape pero por mas que lo intentaron, no habían logrado encontrar nada que les pareciera digno de el.

- bueno trataremos de pensar en algo mike no te preocupes- dijo Andréu cuando dejaron en su habitación a mike, lo veían con una cara de desilusión por no poder encontrar el regalo perfecto.

- Si muchachos, hasta mañana – dijo mike entrando en su habitación, en verdad no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera ese regalo, tenía que ser algo muy especial.

- Hola mike- dijo Violletta al verlo pasar enfrente de ella

- Hola mama-

- Te paso algo?- pregunto Violletta al verlo con su carita triste.

- No mama solo estoy muy cansado

- Esta bien ve a dormirte – dijo violletta viendo a su hijo introducirse en su habitación.

Mike entro a su habitación, en sus ojos las lagrimas iban brotando poco a poco, cuando se acostó empezó a llorar, no podía creer que no podía pensar en un regalo estupendo, dejo de chillar hasta que se quedo dormido.

Durante la noche una sombra avanzaba hacia el, mike rendido de tanto llorar no pudo darse cuenta, la sombra se acerco a su oído y le pronuncio unas palabras, que llegaron hasta el subconsciente de mike.

- en el bosque prohibido se encuentra la flor, una flor de lo mas exquisita, muy difícil de encontrar, esta en lo mas interno del bosque, es una flor muy especial, sirve para hacer las pociones mas fabulosas del mundo, nunca antes imaginadas, no crees que seria un buen regalo?

Y así como apareció la sombra se desvaneció en la noche.

A la mañana siguiente mike se levanto con una sola idea en la cabeza:

- "la flor", tengo que conseguirla – se repetía una y otra vez.

- Mike te buscan- hoyo que su madre le decía desde su oficina.

- Nos vemos mama – dijo mike saliendo corriendo al ver que se trataba de sus amigos.

- No muchachito, como que ya te vas?- dijo violletta alcanzando a agarrar a mike de un brazo.

- Mama es domingo – refunfuño mike

- Esta bien pero primero quiero que vayan a desayunar, entendido –

- Si mama – contesto mike.

- Si profesora nosotros lo llevaremos a desayunar- contesto Andréu

Los chicos salieron de la oficina en dirección del comedor, mike caminaba muy deprisa, sus amigos lo seguían pero no lograban darle alcance.

- mike espéranos – dijo Andréu pero mike no contesto solo siguió caminando.

- Creo que hoy tiene mucha hambre este niño – contesto Yves – mike por ahí no es el comedor – dijo al ver que mike daba vuelta por un pasillo en dirección a los jardines de hogwarts. Lo siguieron durante todo el castillo y cuando salio al jardín vieron como se dirigía al bosque prohibido, pero notaron algo muy extraño, el gato lo iba acompañando.

- Mike no- dijo Yves dándole alcance para impedir que entrara al bosque prohibido.

- Déjame tengo que entrar – dijo mike cuando se encontraba agarrado del brazo por Yves.

- No te podemos dejar entrar ahí, es muy peligroso – dijo Yves sosteniéndolo todavía con mas fuerza, ya que mike intentaba zafarse.

- Es muy peligroso que entres ahí, esta prohibido-le contesto Yves-haaaaaaay- pero sin darse cuenta soltó a mike cuando el gato lo ataco, mike corrió adentrándose en el bosque, Andréu lo siguió- que haces Andréu?

- Recuerda lo que nos digo dumbeldore- contesto Andréu

- Pero no podemos entrar –

- Lo tenemos que cuidar- y diciendo esto Andréu se perdió en el bosque.

Yves se quedo pensando, "lo tenemos que cuidar", era cierto esa promesa habían hecho apenas hace unos pocos días.

-------------------------------------------------------

- hola chicos como les va en sus clases? – les preguntaba Dumbeldore al salir de su clase de herbólogia.

- Bien profesor- contesto Yves.

- Estaba pensando dar una vuelta por el lago, quieren acompañarme? – pregunto dumbeldore.

- Claro profesor- contesto Andréu, durante el camino dumbeldore les venia platicando sobre lo bonita que estaba la tarde, pero cuando llegaron al lago cambio el tema de la conversación.

- Chicos ustedes se han vuelto muy amigos de mike verdad?- pregunto Dumbeldore mientras observaba el lago.

- Si profesor lo queremos mucho- contestaron los dos.

- Saben mike es un chico muy especial –

- Si profesor lo hemos notado – dijo Andréu

- Quería pedirles un favor chicos –

- Lo que quiera profesor- dijo Yves

- Como sabrán mike tiene un cierto don para meterse en problemas –

- Si ya nos ha contado- contesto Andréu.

- Chicos quería pedirles que si algo le ocurre a mike me avisen a mi o al profesor snape lo mas rápido posible-

- No se preocupe profesor que estando con nosotros nunca le pasara nada – dijo Yves con aire presuntuoso.

- Lo se muchachos pero por si las dudas les pido que nos avisen a cualquiera de los dos.

- Si profesor.

-------------------------------------------------------

- el profesor snape –dijo Yves y corrió hacia el castillo. Sabia que tenia que encontrarlo, paso corriendo por los pasillos de hogwarts atropellando a uno que otro alumno, no se detuvo a pedir disculpas mike era mas importante para el que cualquier otra persona, cuando llego a las mazmorras, entro sin tocar la puerta- profesor, profesor snape- comenzó a gritar Yves.

- Que paso señor Trinley acaso es muy importante su asunto para que entre de esa manera a mi despacho?- dijo snape enojado muy enojado.

- Es mike-

- Que pasa con mike?- pregunto snape preocupado, en ese momento sintió una espina en su corazón, por primera ves estaba muy preocupado.-

- Entro, entro al bosque prohibido.

- Pero para que hizo eso? Y usted se lo permitió?

- No profesor, yo no se lo permití, no nos dijo nada solo entro ahí, no sabemos por que –

- Y su compañero?

- Se fue detrás de el –

- Vamos tenemos que encontrarlos el bosque es muy peligroso- dijo snape y salieron de las mazmorras en dirección a el bosque prohibido- usted tendrá que acompañarme – dijo snape a Yves, cuando se encontraban por entrar al bosque prohibido – guarde mucho silencio, vea lo que vea no hable ni grite, tampoco corra a menos que yo se lo indique- Yves asintió con la cabeza.

Estuvieron caminando por mucho camino siguiendo el rastro que había dejado Andréu para ellos. El rastro consistía en pequeños pedazos de tela de la capa de Andréu. Cuando Yves sentía que ya no podía mas vieron a lo lejos un claro, en el estaban parados quietos Andréu y mike.

- shock déjalo – le decía mike a su gato que se encontraba atacando al gigante- que lo dejes lo vas a hacer enojar, Shoooooooccckkkk- en ese momento el gato salio disparado contra un árbol, el gigante le había dado un manotazo.

- Mike se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?- dijo snape tomando del brazo a mike obligándole a dar la vuelta,

- Profesor – dijo Andréu señalando algo de lo cual no se había dado cuanta snape.

- Que demonios es eso?- dijo snape cuando se dio cuenta del gigante – chicos atrás – dijo snape pero mike no se movía estaba paralizado, snape lo jalo y mike cayo al suelo detrás de snape.

- Mike estas bien? – pregunto Yves ayudando a mike a levantarse, en ese momento el gigante se disponía a atacarlos.

- Expelliarmus – dijo snape tratando de atacar al gigante pero el hechizo reboto y fue a dar contra un árbol el cual se desprendió de su base, el gigante lo tomo y se dispuso a atacar con el a snape.

- Déjalo, déjaloooooo- grito mike al ver que se disponía ha hacer el gigante- te digo que lo dejes.

- Mike no - dijo Andréu intentando detenerlo pero algo impidió que lo tocara. Sintió como si alrededor de mike hubiera una pared.

- Ni lo intentes- dijo mike al ver que el gigante se disponía a lanzar un fuerte golpe contra snape – te he dicho que lo dejes – en ese momento el gigante salio disparado como si lo hubieran golpeado, el gigante todavía aturdido se intento incorporar, Mike avanzo hacia el, snape intento detenerlo al ver lo que sucedía pero fue rechazado por una fuerza que el nunca había sentido – dejaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooossssssssssssss en paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzz- grito aun con mas fuerza mike cuando el gigante intento levantarse, el gigante salio volando dando de seco contra unos árboles y luego cayendo inconciente sobre el suelo, en ese preciso momento mike cayo al suelo sin fuerzas.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

**9 DE ENERO 1997**

- Déjame pasar profesor snape – dijo una violletta a las puertas de la enfermería.

- Espera violletta la señora pompey esta revisándolo – dijo snape evitando que Violletta entrara.

- Profesora Johnson para ti- dijo Violletta muy molesta.

- Pueden pasar – dijo la señora pompey abriendo la puerta de la enfermería, Violletta entro inmediatamente,

- Que le ha pasado? – pregunto violletta con preocupación.

- No se preocupe es solo un simple desmayo, a causa de el sol- contesto la señora pompey.

En ese momento mike estaba sumido en un largo y dulce sueño del cual no quería despertar.

- mike, mike contéstame.

- Que me paso? – pregunto mike mientras veía que estaba en un salón blanco

- Te desmayaste-

- Señora bonita como esta? – pregunto mike acercándose a la mujer que se encontraba parado enfrente de el.

- Mi niño no te preocupes yo estoy bien, pero creo que tu no –

- Hay señora bonita ya nada es igual – dijo mike mientras se sentaba en el suelo del salón.

- Pero si ya tienes nuevos amigos, yo creo que deberías estar muy feliz- dijo ella mientras se sentaba a un lado de mike.

- Si pero.. es que Shock ya no es el mismo, creo que esta celoso de mis nuevos amigos.

- Si Shock es tu amigo sabrá comprender que tus nuevos amigos son amigos también de el.

- Pero no es así, ahora todo el tiempo se desaparece y no se donde se mete.

- Mi pequeño niño, no estés triste, te acuerdas del día en que nos conocimos?

- Si me acuerdo

- Bueno tal vez ahí puedas encontrar la respuesta que buscas – Dijo ella levantándose.

- Adonde vas?- pregunto mike

- Mi pequeño me tengo que ir, recuerda el día que nos conocimos ahí encontraras la respuesta que buscas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- mama pero si shock lleva una semana perdido – decía mike a Violletta mientras ella lo arropaba para dormir.

- Lo se mike pero no puedes salir a buscarlo ya es muy noche –

- Mama pero y si le paso algo? –

- No mike no te preocupes tu gato es muy inteligente, veras que pronto esta de vuelta.

- Pero ya es mucho tiempo mama –

- Si lo se pero pronto sabremos de el tu duerme y mañana veremos que pasa –

- Esta bien mama- mike no pudo dormir bien estaba preocupado, su gato se encontraba solo en el bosque sin comida, había muchos animales feroces ahí y le podían hacer algún daño.

A la mañana siguiente su mama salio fue a ver a sus padrinos quería ver si Chars le podía ayudar a buscar a Shock, mike no podía esperar mas, el saber que su gato estaba afuera lo tenia muy preocupado, aunque ahora solo contaba con 3 años, sabia perfectamente que su gato se podría encontrar en un gran peligro.

- mike que haces aquí afuera?- pregunto Violletta llegando al ver a su hijo sentado en la entrada de la cabaña –

- estaba viendo si podía ver a shock en el bosque –

- no te preocupes, Chars me ha dicho que vendria en la tarde para ayudarnos a buscarlo – dijo Violletta sentandose junto a su hijo.

- Pero para la tarde falta mucho tiempo y para esa hora ya le pudo haber pasado algo a Shock –

- No te preocupes ya veras que todo estará bien, en cuanto llegue chars nos iremos a buscarlo, mientras voy a preparar la comida – dijo violletta levantándose de su lugar y entrando en la cabaña.

La tarde llego y Chars no aparecía, mike se empezó a desesperar, había estado casi todo el día en la entrada de la cabaña, solo se había levantado ha comer.

- yo no voy a esperar mas voy a buscar a Shock yo solo- se digo a si mismo, entro corriendo a la casa y saco un suéter y comida, pero no eran para el, eran para Shock sospechaba que su gato se podría encontrar con mucho frió y hambriento.

Cuando mike se adentro en el bosque en verdad empezó a sentir miedo, pero se puso a pensar que su gato ya tenia una semana ahí y que el debería de tener mas miedo, estuvo caminando por horas, gritando el nombre de su gato, pero no lograba ninguna respuesta, la noche empezó a caer y todo empezó a obscurecerse. El frió lo mataba y el hambre poco a poco empezaba a aparecer, aunque llevaba provisiones no quería tomarlas sabia que eran para shock y que él las necesitaba aun mas. Cuando la noche llego se le hizo muy difícil ver mas haya de sus narices a mike, pero el continuo caminando de pronto sin saber como cayo por un pequeño precipicio, rodó unos momentos y cuando dejo de hacerlo su cabeza daba vueltas aun, se dio cuanta que le dolía mucho su pie, lo tenia luxado, se empezó a sentir impotente ya no podía seguir caminando y el lo que quería era encontrar a su gato. Empezó a llorar y a gritarle a su gato. De pronto a lo lejos pudo ver una pequeña luz que se acercaba a el, pensó que tal vez era su madre que lo había salido a buscar, pero al irse acercando la luz pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa, de tez blanca, ataviada con un vestido morado se veía que era muy antiguo.

- Te encuentras bien pequeño?- pregunto la mujer.

- No me duele mucho mi pie- contesto mike mientras se tomaba el pie.

- Haber déjame ver – dijo la mujer mientras se agachaba y revisaba al pequeño- mi niño lindo te has lastimado tu pie, tienes luxado el pie, déjame yo te curare- y dicho esto tomo el pie con una mano y la otra la puso sobre el pie.

- Que me has hecho?- pregunto mike que había sentido un poco de calor y de repente el dolor había desaparecido.

- Te he curado –

- Pero… sin varita?-

- Bueno eso no tiene importancia ven levántate – dijo la mujer levantándose y dándole la mano al pequeño- cuéntame que haces a estas horas aquí?

- Estoy buscando a mi gato- le contesto mike mientras caminaban.

- No es bueno que andes solo por aquí, te podría pasar algo.

- Pero tengo que encontrarlo tal vez el también esta lastimado.

- Quieres mucho a tu gato?

- Si es el único amigo que tengo.

- Bueno entonces tendremos que buscarlo.

- Tu me ayudaras?

- Si yo te ayudare.

Y dicho esto ella y mike empezaron a buscar a shock. Caminaron largo tiempo, pero ya no se le hizo tan largo a mike ya que durante el camino el platicaba sobre su vida, su mama, todo lo que se divertía con su gato. De pronto algo lo saco de su platica, Shock había pasado corriendo delante de ellos, mike se soltó de la mano de la mujer y corrió detrás de el. Cuando alcanzo al gato lo abrazo pero pudo notar que en su cabeza tenia una rajada y de el salía mucha sangre.

- que te paso shock? Quien te hizo esto?- pregunto mike pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un rugido, delante de ellos se encontraba un enorme oso que se disponía a atacarlos, mike abrazo a su gato mas fuerte, dio unos pasos atrás cuando el oso se echaba contra ellos, de pronto el oso salio volando.

- Te encuentras bien? – pregunto la mujer.

- Si gracias –

- Bueno me tengo que ir, ve por ese camino y encontraras a tu madre – dijo la mujer señalándole un pequeño sendero que se podía notar gracias a la luz de la luna. Mike voltio a verlo.

- Pero mi gato podrías ayudarlo?- dijo mike volteándola a ver pero ella había desaparecido, camino lo mas rápido que pudo por el sendero sabia que su gato necesitaba atención rápido, después de lo que a el le pareció una eternidad encontró a su madre que caminaba en su dirección.

- Mike – grito Violletta corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo- no me vuelvas ha hacer esto- dijo en un mal de lagrimas.

- Mama shock esta herido mira – mike le dio el gato a Violletta, ella lo miro.

- Vamos tenemos que llegar rápido a la cabaña este gato necesita atención rápido – dijo violletta viendo que la herida no dejaba de sangrar. Con un "pack" desaparecieron del bosque y se encontraban en la cabaña, violletta se llevo al gato a su habitación y no salio hasta que el gato se encontraba mejor-

- Mama se va a reponer shock? – dijo mike que había estado esperando en la puerta

- Si no te preocupes tómalo – dijo violletta regresándole al gato que tenia una venda en la cabeza – tal vez le quede una pequeña cicatriz pero va a estar bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- mike despertaste – dijo Violletta que se encontraba a su lado .

- que me paso mama? – pregunto mike tocándose la cabeza

- te desmayaste pero ya estas bien.

- Y shock?- pregunto mike alarmado

- Aquí lo tienes – dijo Snape señalándole al gato que se supone que dormía a los pies de la cama donde estaba mike.

- Shock ven – dijo mike llamando a su gato, el gato se levanto y fue a los brazos de su amo.

- No se a despejado de tu lado desde que te trajimos – dijo Snape

- El me quiere como yo a é- dijo mike mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Shock, de pronto unas palabras brotaron de su mente – "tal vez le quede una pequeña cicatriz" – dijo casi en un murmullo

- Que dices mike? – pregunto violletta-

- El no es shock el no es mi gato – dijo mike aventando al gato.

- Mike que te pasa?- pregunto violletta.

- Llévatelo mama llévatelo el no es shock el no es shock- dijo mike en un mal de lagrimas, la señora pompey al verlo le administro un sedante para que se durmiera.

Mike durmió durante toda la noche, al siguiente día ya era lunes, cuando despertó solo una cosa le preocupaba, el regalo que no había conseguido, sabia que no podía volver a entrar al bosque, y ahora tenia que encontrar un buen regalo. El gato trataba de estar cerca de mike lo menos posible, ya que cada ves que mike lo veía cerca le tiraba una patada o lo aventaba lejos, diciéndole que no quería que se volviera ha acercar ha el.

Durante los tres días que faltaban para que llegara el cumpleaños de snape, mike se la pasó encerrado en su cuarto, no permitía que nadie entrara, ni siquiera permitía a sus amigos entrar, no quería que nadie viera lo que planeaba. Solo violletta lo veía ocasionalmente para llevarlo a el comedor, donde mike comía rápidamente y regresaba inmediatamente a su habitación, o cuando ella se encontraba en su despacho lo veía pasar y tomar algunas cosas, como flores, resistor, algún color, pinturas, pergamino, pero era muy raro que saliera, el día que se encerró en su cuarto había tomado en cuenta todo lo que necesitaría para su regalo.

La mañana del jueves mike se levanto muy temprano, todavía el castillo estaba en penumbras tomo lo que había estado haciendo los últimos días con mucho cuidado y lo metió en una caja, la cual tomo con sus manos y salio de la habitación en completo silencio, durante su camino a las mazmorras pedía con todo su corazón que snape estuviera aun dormido y que no despertara hasta que todo estuviera listo. Cuando entro en la mazmorra lo hizo con mucho silencio, entro al cuarto de snape y dejo su cajita a un lado de la cama, comprobó que el siguiera dormido. Saco las cosas de su cajita y las empezó a acomodar, cuando termino del fondo de la cajita saco un pequeño papel rectangular que tomo entre sus manos, el papel tenia un pequeño marco de madera, el cual se notaba que había sido hecho por un niño de cuatro años. De pronto vio como snape despertaba.

- quien esta ahí?- pregunto snape ya que mike se había escondido bajo la cama.

- Yo contesto mike, saliendo de su escondite –

- Se puede saber que haces ha estas horas en mi habitación? –

- Te vine a desear feliz cumpleaños – dijo mike señalándole algo a snape.

- Que….?- pregunto snape desconcertado, pero cuando voltio ha ver lo que el niño le señalaba se quedo callado, su cuarto estaba adornado con pequeños globos hechos de papel, pintados de color verde y plata, tenían el escudo de slytherin, también había un gran cartel que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS" , el cartel también estaba adornado con adornos de serpientes y el escudo de slytherin y en letras pequeñas tenia el nombre de mike Jonson- pero… como supiste?- pregunto snape un poco mas calmado.

- Te gusto? – pregunto mike – se que tu fuiste de slythetin y eres el jefe de esa casa por eso decidí poner el escudo

- Gracias no tendrías que molestarte-

- Y todavía no termina- dijo mike subiéndose a la cama con el cuadro en sus bracitos.

- A que te refieres?- pregunto snape extrañado.

- Toma esto lo hice para ti- dijo mike extendido su bracito dándole el cuadro, snape lo tomo y vio que se trataba de una foto de mike con Violletta, los dos se encontraban enfrente de una cabaña, snape la reconoció inmediatamente, la foto tenia un pequeño marco de madera, en el cual había águilas y serpientes, en la foto mike abrazaba a su gato el cual se notaba que se quería escapar de sus manos ya que se veía que el mike de la foto luchaba por mantenerlo quieto- lo del marco es por que mi mama era de ravenclaw y las serpientes bueno tu ya sabes por que son,,,

- No debiste molestarte mike – dijo snape, era un muy bonito regalo.

- Y te recuerdo que ese si es mi gato- dijo mike viendo como snape lo miraba extrañado- a y mira al reverso te he escrito algo- snape volteo el cuadro y pudo ver un mensaje que le llego hasta el alma.

Querido profesor snape, hoy 9 de enero de 1997 quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños y decirle que usted a sido un muy buen amigo conmigo, que lo estimo mucho y que espero que los problemas con mi mama se arreglen ya que quisiera que usted fuera mi padre, no habrá nunca mejor persona para acopar ese puesto como usted, además se que mi madre lo quiere mucho y que pronto lo perdonara, lo que pasa es que es medio testaruda abecés, espero que usted quiera ser algún día mi padre.

Snape volteo a ver al niño y no supo por que pero tenia la necesidad de abrazarlo y así lo hizo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo** **25**

El final se hacerca.

- Mike tu madre sabe que estas aquí? – pregunto snape soltando al chico

- Este …..-

- No lo sabe – afirmo snape.

- No – dijo mike agachando la cabeza.

- Vamos te llevare a tu habitación antes de que se de cuenta de tu ausencia – dijo snape mientras hacia que se bajara mike de la cama.

- No te preocupes ya se me el camino ya casi no me pierdo –

- De acuerdo pero date prisa que tu madre se puede dar cuenta de tu ausencia –

- Hasta luego profesor snape – dijo mike dándole un beso en la meguilla – feliz cumpleaños – dijo al marcharse.

Snape se quedo pensativo, por que le tenia tanto cariño a ese niño?, pensaba mientras veía la foto, mucha imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, no quería dejarlos solos, pero no podía hacer nada, no quería que ellos sufrieran, no podía cumplir su promesa, que haría ahora?, pensaba mientras oía que tocaban a la puerta. Se levanto pesadamente de su cama dejando la foto sobre su buró, cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver que se trataba de un pequeño elfo,

- el profesor dumbeldore lo espera en su despacho, dice que es urgente – dijo el pequeño elfo desapareciendo inmediatamente –

Snape entro a su habitación y se cambio, todavía faltaban unas horas para su primera clase del día, y decidió ir a ver de que tenia que hablar con el dumbeldore.

- pasa- se oyó que decían dentro del despacho de dumbeldore – snape entro y se sentó en un sofá que se encontraba en la oficina

- Cual es el asunto por el cual me tenia que ver con tanta urgencia? – pregunto snape con una voz serena.

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños ……- dijo dumbeldore sentándose aun lado de su discípulo –

- Pero eso que importancia tiene? – pregunto muy extrañado snape

- Mucha o por lo menos eso me lo hizo parecer mike – contesto dumbeldore viendo como la cara de snape cambiaba .

- Pero… usted….-

- Si se lo que el ha hecho por ti el día de hoy – dijo dumbeldore interrumpiendo a snape.

- Pero como lo supo?– pregunto snape preocupado, algo le decía que esa plática no tendría buen fin.

- Tengo oídos por todos lados snape, no lo olvides –

- Pero por eso me ha traído con tanta urgencia? –

- En parte snape, pero primero quiero preguntarte algo de lo que me he enterado –

- Me sorprende que una persona como usted le haga caso a chismes que anden por el colegio – dijo snape extrañado por el comportamiento de dumbeldore.

- Snape esto es muy grave –

- Y que es ese chisme tan grande? – pregunto ya molesto snape

- Dime has hecho un juramento inquebrantable con Narcisa? – tubo como contestación snape, dumbeldore vio como la cara de snape palidecía aun mas de lo acostumbrado – dime snape lo hiciste?

- Eso creo que es asunto mió – contesto snape

- No es solo asunto tuyo, es algo que tiene que ver con la orden y algo me dice que es algo muy importante –

- Profesor dumbeldore ese asunto ya lo tengo resuelto –

- Snape sabes que si no logras cumplir tú promesa podr….-

- Si lo se – interrumpió snape a dumbeldore – y no tiene de que preocuparse – dijo snape levantándose dispuesto a marcharse

- En otras circunstancias no me preocuparía, pero ahora están de por medio violletta y su hijo – dijo dumbeldore mientras se levantaba tapándole el camino a snape.

- De ellos no se preocupe no les pasara nada malo, se los dejo a su cuidado – dijo snape tratando de esquivar a dumbeldore.

- No snape no puedes hacer eso, ese niño te necesita mas a ti que a mi, el necesita que tu estés a su lado, nadie mas que tu – dijo dumbeldore mientras tomaba de una manga a snape.

- Pero se que usted podrá ayudarle con …..- Snape no termino de hablar, no sabia si sus temores eran ciertos.

- Con que snape? – pregunto dumbeldore, algo le decía que ya sabia lo de mike.

- Con nada – dijo snape soltándose de dumbeldore – tengo que ir a dar mis clases.

- No snape me tienes que aclarar lo de la Narcisa – dijo casi en un grito dumbeldore.

- Es algo que no haré y aceptare las consecuencias – dijo snape ya casi enfrente de la puerta.

- Acaso es algo tan grave que estas dispuesto a perderlo todo? – pregunto dumbeldore y con un movimiento de su varita cerro la puerta evitando que snape saliera.

- No voy a cumplir ese juramento, perderíamos todo por lo que hemos trabajado –

- A que te refieres snape? tiene que ver con lo que ha estado sucediendo en el colegio?– dijo dumbeldore poniéndose frente a snape que permanecía a un lado de la puerta – contéstame – lo recriminó al ver que este no contestaba

- No se preocupe todo lo solucionare dentro de poco –

- No snape no lo solucionaras, lo que quieres hacer no es una solución, por eso decías que no estarías por mucho tiempo protegiéndolos?

- No puedo cumplir ese juramento usted lo sabe –

- No lo se snape, lo único que se es que lo tienes que cumplir - dijo dumbeldore ahora ya muy molesto.

- Aunque se trate de hacerle daño a usted? – contesto snape casi al borde de la histeria-

- Pues lo tendrás que cumplir si es necesario – le contesto dumbeldore, casi parecía que lo retaba.

- No lo are, mi presencia no es tan indispensable como la de usted –

- Si lo es –

- No entiendo por que dice que si lo es, mucha gente estaría muy contenta si yo desaparezco – dijo snape mientras caminaba por la oficina.  
- Pero no creo que mike y violletta estén muy contentos?- lo volvió a recriminar dumbeldore.

- Ellos sabrán vivir sin mí – dijo snape con un tono de tristeza, dumbeldore lo miro, sabia que eso no estaba bien.

- No snape mike necesitara que le enseñes todo lo que sabe – dijo dumbeldore un poco más calmado acercándose a su muchacho.

- Pero usted también podría enseñárselas –

- No snape conmigo no seria lo mismo, el te respeta como a un padre y se que pondrá todo su esfuerzo en aprender todo lo que tu le enseñes, además el necesitara saber de artes obscuras si queremos que aprenda a defenderse –

- Supongo que mucha gente estará dispuesta a tenerlo de su lado –

- Por lo que puedo ver te has dado cuenta al igual que yo que mike es un chico muy especial –

- Si profesor y eso me preocupa mucho – dijo snape dejándose caer en el sofá.

- Mike tiene un don, entiéndelo snape y solo tu eres el adecuado para enseñarle a dominarlo – dijo dumbeldore sentándose el también.

- Me he dado cuenta que no sabe que lo tiene –

- Exactamente Snape, mike no lo sabe pero se lo sospecha –

- A que se refiere?-

- El ya se ha dado cuenta que puede hacer cosas que otras personas no pueden hacer, pero creo que aun no ha encontrado la manera de controlarlo –

- Pero no veo el caso, usted podría enseñarle ha hacer esas cosas.

- Snape tendrás que cumplir esa promesa

- Profesor pero … como la cumpliré,,, usted ha hecho mucho por mi y no podría….

- Te tendrás que hacer ha la idea, es una orden hazlo por mi y por ellos –

- no se ni cuando será el ataque –

- Pues tendrás que averiguarlo, mientras eso sucede yo tratare de dejar todo en orden.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26  
LA POCION

Durante la semana siguientes una idea se apoderaba de la cabeza de snape, "recobrar el amor de Violletta", pero por mas que su mente astuta lo pensaba no encontraba la manera de acercarse a ella, la había tratado muy mal y el mismo se recriminaba por sus actos, ahora que sabia que la profecía se refería a Mike y no ha violletta y que Voldemort la quería a ella tenia que estar cerca para poder cuidarla y protegerla cuando el día de combatir con los fantasmas del pasado llegara.

- Mike estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer? – preguntaba Yves al darle la poción multijugos ya terminada.

- Si ahora más que nunca tengo que saber que se trama ese peludo animal – dijo mike tomando el frasco y guardándolo en un cajón de su habitación. Yves y Andréu se voltearon ha ver, no entendían por que mike había cambiado tanto al referirse a Shock.

- Pero que va a pasar si alguien te descubre- pregunto Andréu un poco preocupado –

- Hay Andréu después de un mes de dura faena para prepararla y para conseguir los ingredientes nos sales con esto? – dijo un yves algo molesto.

- Es que… bueno lo he estado pensando…. Que tal si algo sale mal y lo descubren –

- Ya Andréu, Mike es un niño muy inteligente y no lo descubrirán – dijo Yves tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo. Mike recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer?

- Si Yves no te preocupes, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

- Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir, mañana pasaremos a verte para ver que has descubierto – dijo Andréu abrazando a mike, yves lo imito.

Mike se había quedado en su habitación, sabía que esa era su noche, que por fin descubriría lo que se escondía detrás del gato. Por la noche cuando violletta paso a ver a mike a su habitación este dormía placidamente, después de desearle buenas noches y darle un beso a su hijo en la frente violletta salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, cuando mike oyó que la puerta estaba cerrada abrió los ojos, se sentó en su cama y escucho detenidamente como su madre se acostaba a dormir y cuando vio por debajo de la puerta que la luz de la habitación de violletta se apagaba, espero unos minutos mas para asegurarse que ella dormía, cuando estuvo seguro que su madre dormía se levanto silenciosamente y saco el pequeño frasco con la poción y de una cajita que se encontraba a un lado saco una madeja de pelos del gato, la puso en la poción y la tomo. Se paro enfrente del espejo para poder ver la transformación, pero un fuerte dolor en el estomago lo obligo a ir al baño. Todo lo que pensó fue que la poción había salido mal y le había causado algún daño al estomago.

- que bueno que solo fue un pequeño dolor de estomago lo que me dio, ya veran mis amigos, ellos y sus ocurrencias – dijo mike cuando salio de el baño.

Se toco la cara con las manos y la notó rara, se acerco poco a poco al espejo.

- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito mike al ver su reflejo con ayuda de la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Mike corrió a esconderse debajo de sus cobijas cuando vio que la luz del cuarto de Violletta se encendía.

- mike estas bien? – se oía que preguntaba violletta desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Si mama – dijo mike tapándose por completo el cuerpo.

- Que ha pasado por que gritaste? - preguntaba violletta acercándose a la cama.

- Por nada mama, una pesadilla pero no te preocupes –

- No quieres venir a dormir conmigo? –

- No mama ya estoy bien ya vete a descansar –

- Esta bien pero si quieres te puedo dejar prendida la luz –

- No mama no gracias así está bien – dijo mike rogando que su madre no encendiera la luz.

- Esta bien pero por cualquier cosa me llamas – dijo violletta yéndose a su habitación.

- Y ahora que hago?- se pregunto mike asomando los ojos por debajo de la cobija – mi madre me matara.

Mike se quedo dormido ya muy entrada la noche, solo pensaba en como salir de ese problema, a cada rato iba a su espejo a ver si la cosa había cambiado pero todo seguía igual. A la mañana siguiente despertó cuando oyó ruido en la habitación de violletta.

- mike despierta tenemos que ir a desayunar – dijo Violletta entrando a la habitación del pequeño.

- No gracias mama yo me quedo dormido – contesto mike al ver que los efectos no habían pasado aun.

- Tienes que comer – dijo violletta sacando la ropa que el niño se pondría ese día de un cajón.

- No mama no tengo hambre –

- Como que no tienes hambre? – pregunto violletta volteando a ver hacia la cama – por que te escondes mike? – dijo cuando vio que el niño seguía debajo de las cobijas.

- No me escondo mama, simplemente que la luz me molesta – esperaba convencer a su mama para que se fuera y esperar a que llegaran sus amigos para poder solucionar el problemilla en el que se había metido.

- Haber mike déjame tomarte la temperatura – dijo violletta esperando que se tratara de una simple gripa –

- No mama no tengo nada mejor ve a desayunar – dijo mike forcejeando con su madre para que no le quitara las cobijas de encima.

- Pero que has hecho?- pregunto Violletta después de haberle ganado la batalla a mike por las cobijas.

- De que mama?- pregunto inocentemente el niño.

- De esto – dijo violletta enseñándole sus propias manos a mike

- Mira mama me salio pelo – dijo mike tratando de apaciguar la situación con su madre.

- Como que te salio pelo? – dijo violletta muy furiosa- ya sabia yo que tarde o temprano harías alguna de tus travesuras pero esto ya es demasiado.

- Hay mama velo por el lado amable ya no tienes que comprar un perro para que me cuide – dijo mike poniendo cara de cachorrito.

- Ponte esto – dijo violletta dándole ropa para que se vistiera- me esperaras aquí iremos con la única persona que para mi desgracia nos podría ayudar.

Cuando mike y violletta estuvieron vestidos salieron en dirección a las mazmorras durante el camino violletta no dejaba de quejarse del hijo que le había tocado, cuando estuvo enfrente de la mazmorra de snape toco. Snape que ya tenia tiempo de haberse levantado abrió la puerta.

- violletta?- pregunto sorprendido snape al verla en su puerta y tan temprano.

- Profesora Jonson por favor- dijo violletta.

- Perdón profesora Jonson, pero.. que la trae por aquí tan temprano – pregunto snape.

- Esto – dijo mike sacando a mike de detrás de ella.

- Pero que le ha pasado?- pregunto al ver al niño cubierto de pelo negro y con cara de gato.

- Es lo mismo que le iba a preguntar a usted –

- Pues por lo que veo el chico ha querido convertirse en un gato – dijo Snape con la mayor serenidad posible, intentando aguantar lo mas posible la risa.

- Si eso ya me di cuenta pero como lo intento hacer –

- Pues yo creo con poción multijugos- snape guardo silencio unos segundos- ahora que lo recuerdo hace como un mes perdí algunos ingredientes que sirven para esa poción.

- Pero como es posible que usted no tenga control de sus ingredientes y mas siendo para una poción multijugos.

- Verdad que mi madre ya se ahorro el perro? – dijo mike tratando de calmar la pelea.

- Mike ya deja en paz esos comentarios – dijo violletta molesta- ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar como curarte

- No es la primera vez que pasa esto en el colegio, la señora pomfrey sabrá que hacer – dijo snape.

- Gracias profesor y por favor tenga mas cuidado con sus ingredientes- dijo violletta en dirección a la enfermería.

- Yo te puedo acompañar

- No se preocupe el camino ya me lo se de memoria – contesto Violletta aun mas irritada por la situación.

- No te preocupes he llegado a la conclusión de que no le gustan las cosas peludas

- Mike!!!- grito violletta al oír el comentario

- Esta bien mama ya no diré nada- dijo mike que era jalado de una mano por violletta – rasúrate, le dijo mike a snape en voz baja y señalándole la cabeza gesto que snape recibió con una sonrisa.

Violletta caminaba con mucha prisa, pero de pronto se oyó una voz.

- violletta? – grito la voz. Violletta se dio la vuelta y al ver de quien se trataba corrió para abrazarla

Que haces aquí?- pregunto Violletta a la extraña mujer que se encontraba parada enfrente de ella

Soy parte de la guardia que custodia el colegio y tu por que estas aquí?

Soy maestra, apenas entre este año – contesto violletta

Que has hecho todos estos años? Mis padres han querido hablar contigo-

Hay Nimphy mi vida a cambiado tanto estos años, tengo tantas cosas que contarte –

Si ya lo veo – dijo tonks volteando a ver al pequeño peludo que se encontraba detrás de violletta.

Mike deja de hacer eso – le grito violletta al ver que el niño se estaba lamiendo la mano y pasándola por su cuerpo.

Hay mama solo me estaba bañando? – dijo mike que al ver que no se le quitaba la apariencia de gato pensó que se iba a quedar así y tendría que empezar a actuar como gato.

Mike!- refunfuño violletta de nuevo, tonks la miraba con una sonrisa

Esta bien ya lo dejo de hacer, pero recuerda que ni tiempo me diste de bañarme.

Y esta pequeña cosa peluda quien es? – pregunto tonks hincándose frente a mike

Soy mike Jonson, el gato mike – contesto mike moviendo sus orejitas.

Si ya lo he notado- contesto Tonks riendo.

Es mi hijo mike, ella es una vieja amiga de la infancia – dijo violletta

Veo que ha salido igual de travieso que tu – contesto tonks tocando el pelo de mike.

Tu cabello parece algodón de azúcar, puedo probarlo?- pregunto mike tocándole el pelo a tonks.

No pequeño solo parece pero no lo es- dijo entre risitas tonks

Me enseñas ha hacerlo así? Yo solo he conseguido ponerme pelo en todo el cuerpo.

Sabes un pequeño secreto, tu mama me enseño a hacerlo- le digo tonks al oído a mike.

Tonks – digo violletta al alcanzar a oír lo que había dicho su amiga a mike

Y como se hizo eso?- pregunto Tonks levantándose.

Poción multijugos –

Pero….-

Se quería convertir en su gato – contesto rápidamente violletta al ver por donde iba su amiga.

Jajajajajaja, pero si solo funciona para humanos –

Ya me di cuenta, para la próxima yo mismo leo las instrucciones incluyendo las letras pequeñas – se decía mike al oír la conversación.

No se que voy ha hacer con el, cada día me mete sustos mas grandes – decía violletta.

Violletta recuerda que tu eras igual o peor que el – le digo tonks a violletta con una cara picara.

Nunca tome poción multijugos – digo violletta un poco sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga.

No, pero si mal no recuerdo te intoxicaste con una poción que tu misma creaste para según tu hacerte crecer colmillos.

Eso fue muy diferente – contesto violletta

Recuérdalo Violletta no es tan diferente, además quien me enseño a cambiarme el color del pelo?

Si pero éramos unas niñas.

El también lo es y si el tiene un gusto extraño por su gato que lo diferencia de ti y tu gusto extraño por los murciélagos.

Mike!- refunfuño de nuevo violletta al oír un sonido raro y voltear a ver a mike.

Mande mama – dijo mike con una mano en la oreja derecha

Que haces?

Rascándome, si vieras que rico se siente con estas garritas – dijo mike con cara de satisfacción por la rascada que se estaba dando.

Deja de hacer eso – le dijo violletta quitándole la mano de la oreja

Pero si ten…- mike ya no termino de hablar al ver la cara que su madre le había puesto.

Perdóname nimphy pero tengo que llevar al niño a la enfermería. Dijo violletta tomando de la mano a mike.

Si no te preocupes ya nos estaremos viendo por aquí

Hasta luego - se dijeron las dos.

Violletta llevo a mike a la enfermería donde la sra pomfrey lo atendió rápidamente, violletta esperaba fuera de la enfermería, cuando su mente empezó a divagar sobre el comentario de su amiga.

Al mismo tiempo tonks que se encontraba haciendo sus rondas pensaba en el mismo comentario.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

crees que funcione violle? – decía una pequeña niña de unos 5 años en el baño de su habitación.

No te preocupes nimphy tu déjamelo a mi, contestaba la pequeña violletta mientras revolvía la pequeña olla.

Pero violle?

Mira nimphy tu eres mucho mas pequeña que yo y no entiendes de estas cosas,

No entenderé mucho pero… no se me hace que tu poción tenga buen aspecto – decía tonks con cara de asco al ver la cosa babosa que decía su amiga que era una poción.

Vez como no sabes de esto? Lo importante no es el aspecto sino el resultado – le contestaba violletta sacando la cuchara de la olla y viendo como se hacia un hilito de poción entre la cuchara y la olla.

Si tu lo dices – le digo tonks al ver que su amiga tomaba de la poción.

Violletta se sentó encima del escusado agarrándose el estomago. Tonks se acerco a ella y la vio a la cara, la expresión de violletta no era buena.

Violle te sientes bien? Violle? – le pregunto tonks un poco preocupada.

No, mi estomago – digo con un pequeño quejido la pequeña violletta.

Violle voy, por papa

Nimphy no ya se me pasa…. – no pudo seguir hablando ya que empezó a vomitar ante la mirada atónita de la pequeñita de 5 años. De repente la expresión de tonks cambio a miedo al ver a su amiga vomitando sangre.

Ahora si voy por papa – dijo tonks mientras salía corriendo del baño.

Cuando tonks llego al comedor se quedo detrás de la puerta, no sabía como iba a explicar lo que había pasado, hasta sus oídos llego la platica que sostenían sus padres.

Estas seguro mike que quieres que nosotras la guardemos?

Si Ted no hay mejor persona que ustedes

Pero no crees que chars sea el mas adecuado? – preguntaba Andrómeda.

No visitamos demasiado su casa y violletta siempre esta investigando y no creemos que sea aun tiempo de que sepa de su existencia – contesto hanna

Y en el ministerio? -

No mucho menos ahí, es muy peligroso si alguien se llegara a enterar….- no término de hablar mike ya que oyeron un pequeño ruido detrás de la puerta, Ted había ido a ver de que se trataba.

Nimphadora que haces escuchando detrás de la puerta? – regaño Andrómeda al ver a su hija.

Es violletta?

Que con violletta? - pregunto mike levantándose de la mesa.

Se siente mal, muy mal es mejor que suban a verla

Ahora que hizo esta niña? – dijo hanna

-----------------------------------------

Violletta había estado casi toda la noche fuera de la enfermería esperando noticias cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

Profesora Jonson puede pasar a ver al niño.- decía la Sra pomfrey cediéndole el paso.

Cuanto tiempo tendrá que estar aquí?- pregunto violletta al ver al niño dormido.

Varios días pero no se preocupe el estará bien.- dijo la sra pomfrey mientras acomodaba unos frascos en la mesita junto a la cama de mike.

No se que voy ha hacer con el – dijo en voz baja violletta

Los niños, niños son ………….

Mike había pasado varios días en la enfermería durante los cuales violletta no se había despejado de su lado solo para ir a dar sus clases e inmediatamente volvía a la enfermería.

El día que mike salio de la enfermería:

Mike estas castigado no saldrás de tu habitación durante varios días – dijo violletta cuando entraban a su despacho.

Mama – refunfuño mike.

No me contradigas mike a tu habitación ya -

Esta bien mama. – dijo mike dirigiéndose a su habitación con la cara agachada, cuando entro a su habitación mike pudo oír que alguien tocaba, se quedo al lado de la puerta para poder oír si se trataban de sus amigos ya que no los había podido ver desde la noche del incidente por que violletta se los tenia prohibido.

Se le ofrece algo profesor? – hoyo mike la voz de violletta.

Solo venia a ver como se encontraba mike – dijo una voz que el conocía y le agradaba mucho.

Mike se quedo escuchando la platica atentamente, quería saber si por fin ellos dos podrían arreglar sus diferencias

Ya se encuentra mejor

Me alegro

Espero que haya pensado en la falta que cometió

Violletta ….

Profesora Jonson

Dejémonos ya de estupideces violletta

No creo haberle dado ningún permiso para que me llame así

Violletta necesitamos hablar

No tenemos nada de que hablar

Si tenemos

Suéltame severus

Violletta dime ya no sientes nada por mi

Idiota, te atreves a preguntármelo después de lo que me hiciste.

Llegado a este punto de la platica mike ya casi no ponía atención, se encontraba arrinconado junto a la puerta mientras lloraba de lo que pasaba afuera, se maldecía por que todo era culpa de el. Cuando la voz de snape lo saco de su trance.

Mis razones tuve y necesito explicártelas

No quiero mas oír tus mentiras.

No son mentiras.

Déjame en paz solo has sabido traerme problemas a mi vida

No solo tu has tenido problemas por esta relación violletta

Pero tu no tienes un hijo al que cuidar

Aunque no tenga un hijo mike es como si lo fuera

Buen padre has sido

Ha que te refieres

Por tu culpa el niño hizo esa poción

No fue mi culpa

Si lo es, eres una persona irresponsable – hoyo mike que decía su madre seguido de un fuerte golpe.

Violletta por favor

Mama ya dejen de pelear – dijo mike que salio de la habitación con la cara llena de lagrimas y los ojos hinchados.

Mike tranquilo vamos a tu habitación- dijo violletta tomando a su hijo en brazos y dirigiéndose por la puerta por la que había salido el pequeño.

Profesor retírese no quiero volverlo a ver cerca de mi o de mike – dijo violletta cuando cruzaba la puerta, mike había logrado ver que el profesor tenia una marca roja en una de sus mejillas.

Mama te enojaste con el profesor snape por mi culpa?- pregunto mike todavía con lagrimas en los ojos.

No fue por tu culpa mike – le contesto violletta mientras lo acostaba en la cama y lo arropaba.

Mama perdónalo no fue su culpa lo de la poción

Mira mike estas son cosas de mayores

Pero mama…el quiere ser mi papa y yo quiero que lo sea- dijo mike tomándole la mano a violletta.

Mike descansa y no voy a tocar este tema contigo

Mama – dijo con ruego mike

Mike ya basta de cumplirte caprichitos descansa – dijo violletta saliendo de la habitación.

Durante los siguientes meses mike dejo de ser el niño alegre que era, comía poco ya no reía, dejo de salir con sus amigos por mas que estos le insistían e incitaban a salir, pero el no les contestaba solos e quedaba mirando a un rincón de su cuarto con los ojos perdidos. Poco a poco las fuerzas del niño iban menguando hasta que un día su pobre cuerpo no pudo mas y cayo desmayado.

Comos sigue el niño? – le preguntaba el profesor dumbeldore a violletta en la enfermería.

Sigue sin querer comer- contesto violletta sin voltear a ver al profesor, su mirada estaba clavada en su hijo.

Es una depresión infantil profesor, necesitamos encontrar lo que la causo – intervino la sra pomfrey que llegaba con unas pociones.

Cree poder hacerlo sra pomfrey? – pregunto el profesor snape que se encontraba detrás del profesor dumbeldore.

Intentare pero será muy difícil, el niño no quiere hablar -

Inténtelo se que usted puede- dijo dumbeldore.

Si profesor -

Me tengo que retirar, violletta quisiera que pasaras por mi despacho hoy por la tarde – le digo dumbeldore a violletta

Si profesor iré después de la comida – contesto pero seguía sin voltearlo a ver.

De acuerdo nos vemos después, hola tonks- dijo dumbeldore al ver que llegaba

Hola profesor – contesto ella.

Con su permiso – se despidieron los dos profesores.

Violle me entere de lo de mike – dijo tonks acercándose a su amiga.

Gracias pro venir nimphy – contesto violletta

Pero que le ha pasado? – le pregunto su amiga tocándole el hombro.

Dice la sra pomfrey que puede ser una depresión infantil

Se ve mal – dijo tonks viendo al pequeño.

Si casi no ha querido comer nada

Desde cuando esta así?- pregunto tonks.

Desde febrero casi

Entonces ya lleva tiempo así? – pregunto tonks viendo como la sra pomfrey se retiraba a su oficina.

Si y ya no se que hacer nimphy

No te preocupes es un chico fuerte y se repondrá, Violle ahora que veo a mike sin pelo…

Que pasa nimphy?- pregunto violletta al ver la indecisión de su amiga.

Bueno es que no se como decirlo

Nimphy no ves como estoy y tu con tus cosas

Violle ese niño se parece mucho a el profesor snape

Lo se lo se – dijo violletta mientras dos lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Violleta ese niño es hijo del profesor snape? – pregunto tonks muy confundida al interpretar las palabras de su amiga.

Por favor no lo digas a nadie, ni el lo sabe – dijo violletta echándose a llorar en los brazos de su amiga abrazándola.

Que has hecho mi amiga, que has hecho? – le pregunto tonks mientras le acariciaba el cabello negro a violletta.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**MEMORIAS DE UN GATO**

**(LA VIDA A TRAVES DE LOS OJOS DE UN GATO)**

Violletta ahora lo comprendes todo? Decía alguien frente a ella, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas apenas lograba distinguir la figura.

Pero profesor no entiendo el por que? – decía Violletta con la voz entrecortada

Voldemort tiene extrañas maneras de lograr sus objetivos

Pero huir?

Violletta no es huir es esconderse por un tiempo.

Pero a donde?

Violletta la cabaña de tus padres es un lugar seguro para ustedes – dijo dumbeldore mientras la tomaba de la mano – perdóname yo creí que ustedes estarían mas seguros aquí, pero todo a sido un error y el sabe de tu existencia y de tu…..

Pero por que mis padres nunca me lo contaron? – interrumpió violletta a dumbeldore.

Aun eras muy pequeña para saberlo y un poco rebelde.

Todo este tiempo el solo ha intentado protegernos – dijo Violletta mientras tenia los puños serrados, se sentía culpable por lo que el estaba pasando a causa de ella, se sentía culpable por no haberle dejado que el le explicara todo, ese maldito orgullo que siempre la caracterizo había logrado que lo que pudieron haber sido los mejores momentos de su vida solo se esfumaran en un ligero suspiro.

Violletta necesito que me prometas que te iras con el – dijo dumbeldore viéndola a los ojos.

Pero.. cuando será? Pregunto ella

Aun no lo sabemos necesitamos buscar el momento preciso, el te lo hará saber-

Durante su regreso a la enfermería, repasaba una y otra ves esas palabras que le habían aclarado su mente pero nublado sus ojos.

eres la heredera de ravenclaw

voldemort te quiere a su lado

severus solo a intentado protegerlos

severus y tu deben huir del colegio con mike

es mi error haberlos traído aquí y tendré que pagarlo.

Una y otra vez repasaba estas palabras y seguía sin entender como dumeldore pagaría su error. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos ligeros y silenciosos la habían llevado a las puertas de la enfermería, donde pudo ver a su hijo que dormía placidamente, en la cara de mike se notaba el cansancio de días sin dormir ni comer, por la ventana se podía observar como el día se había convertido en noche y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana alumbraba a un figura vestida de negro que se encontraba sentado al lado de su hijo. Al irse acercando violletta vio que la figura estaba tomando la mano de su hijo, violletta se acerco hasta encontrarse detrás de la figura, instintivamente violletta toco el hombro de el.

Perdón profesora Jonson – contesto al figura levantándose inmediatamente de la silla y dándose la vuelta para verla, en su cara se veía la preocupación por el niño, la misma cara de preocupación que violletta había reflejado los últimos meses.

Perdóname severus – dijo violletta entre lagrimas

Violletta? – pregunto snape extrañado por el cambio de violletta hacia el.

El profesor dumbeldore me lo a contado todo – dijo violletta viéndolo a los ojos.

Perdóname tu por lo que te hice, yo solo quería protegerlos – dijo severus tomándola del rostro y limpiándole las lagrimas.

Violletta al sentir sus manos sintió toda la ternura y arrepentimiento que desprendía ese ser, y casi en una reacción involuntaria lo abrazo y lloro en sus brazos, snape al sentirla en sus brazos la apretó fuertemente como si quisiera que sus cuerpos quedaran fundidos en uno solo para la eternidad, no quería que ese momento nunca terminara, no quería volverse a separar de ella, aunque sin saberlo sentían que este momento su fin pronto tendría.

Mientras tanto a las orillas de Hogsmeade una pequeña figura negra, ya cansada de tanto caminar, su viaje había sido largo, meses y meses para poder llegar a ese lugar lo habían dejado sumamente agotado, en su cuerpo se notaban las heridas del ataque sufrido, pero algo lo incito a sobrevivir y regresar a ese lugar. Pero al entrar al pueblo sus fuerzas se habían terminado, ya no pudo caminar mas y se desplomo sobre el suelo. Segundos después sintió como unas calidas manos lo tomaban y lo cargaban, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron abrió los ojos y pudo ver la cara que tanto había añorado ver.

amo perdóneme por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, perdóneme por no saberlo cuidar como un día prometí, pero ya estoy aquí, amo mike lo extrañe mucho – decía la pequeña figura pero su salvador no lograba entenderle, de pronto una lagrima salio de sus ojos y empezó a recordar los dulces momentos con su amo.

------------------------------------------

- hahahahaha que frió hace aquí afuera- decía un pequeño gatito negro- hay quien me esta lamiendo?-

Guarda silencio soy tu mama-

Esa voz la conozco? Pero si yo estoy afuera mis hermanitos siguen adentro? –

No bebe tu eres el único que ha sobrevivido –

Pero… y mis hermanitos – decía el gato llorando

tu eres especial, por eso has logrado sobrevivir – le decía su madre mientras lo limpiaba.

Pero yo quiero ir con mis hermanos –

Eso no será posible, además he escuchado a los humanos hablar de que tu serás la mascota del baba que acaba de nacer –

Ósea yo seré la mascota de mi mismo?-

No mi pequeño hoy al igual que tu nació un cachorro de humano –

Ósea que tendré con quien jugar –

Si pero también lo tendrás que cuidar, ya que los humanos son muy débiles a comparación de nosotros.

Si mama no te preocupes yo lo cuidare-

-----------

mike levántate – decía shock a su amo que se encontraba durmiendo.

Shock compórtate tengo sueño – decía mike dándose la vuelta en su cama.

Amo ándale que la señora gritona no esta – decía shock picándole los ojos a mike.

Ya shock estate tengo sueño – dijo mike mientras metía su cabeza bajo las cobijas.

Esta bien amo voy a buscar con que divertirme yo solo – decía le gato mientras se bajaba de la cama y salía de la habitación – donde habré dejado mi bolita? Donde la habré dejado? – decía mientras buscaba por toda la casa – la señora gritona habrá sido capaz?- se pregunto shock mientras veía el bote de la basura de la cocina – tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo – y dicho esto el gato salto sobre el bote y se introdujo en el sacando toda la basura y regándola por toda la cocina – esto si es vida – dijo el gato mientras se revolcaba en una bolsa de papas fritas que hacia mucho ruido.

Shock que has hecho? – dijo mike en la puerta de la cocina al ver todo el reguero que había hecho su gato

Este…. Yo? Este… buscando mi bolita nada mas ..- decía el gato mientras veía el reguero.

Mama nos va a matar, ayúdame a esconder esto – decía mike mientras metía la basura debajo de la mesa – bueno creo que hemos terminado, haber ahora tu necesitas un baño – dijo mike pero shock al escuchar estas palabras se hecho a correr. Mike corrió detrás de el para alcanzarlo pero shock se subió en la mesa y rompió un jarrón.

Ya se que bañarse es muy feo shock pero hueles mal – dijo mike cuando logro alcanzarlo.

Si como tu no eres al que te bañan – pensó shock

Mmmmm sabes tengo una mejor idea para no tener que bañarte – dijo mike subiendo con el gato a la habitación de su mama. Empezó con la cama pero recordó que lo primero que vería su madre iba a ser el jarrón roto entonces decidio empezar por remendar eso. Bajo por el jarrón y subió con el a su habitación donde intento repararlo shock solo lo observaba detenidamente. De pronto tanto el gato como mike pegaron un brinco cuando oyeron la voz de violletta que le llamaba a mike para que este bajara.

-----------

Cuando estuvo ahí empezó a buscar entre los perfumes de violletta haber cual le gustaba mas.

este me gusta mucho – dijo mientras le vaciaba media botella al gato y se acerco a el para olerlo – no creo que necesitas mas – dijo y le vació la otra media botella.

Shock al sentir el perfume brinco y cayó encima de la botella de talco, el cual le alcanzo a caer un poco en el cuerpo.

Ahora huelo a la mujer gritona y estoy lleno de cosa blanca – dijo shock al verse pintado.

Mike se le quedo mirando y agarrándolo muy fuertemente empezó a llenarlo de talco. Pero shock no quería y se logro zafar corriendo por toda la habitación.

shock estas ensuciando todo el cuarto- decía mike mientras lo perseguía

ensuciando el cuarto, y tu que crees que yo estoy muy limpio – maullaba shock mientras se escondía debajo de la cama.

Tendré que limpiar todo este desastre antes que mi mama llegue – decía mike mientras se metía en el baño y mojaba un trapo con el cual intento limpiar toda la habitación.

-----------

Donde deje mi bolita? Donde la deje? – Decía un gato buscando debajo del sillón – sin mi bolita yo no me marco –

Mike apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde- hoyo shock que Violletta le gritaba a su amo desde las escaleras.

ya se donde la pude haber dejado – dijo el gato corriendo en dirección del cuarto de su amo, pero en el camino tropezó con violletta a la cual tiro – changos creo que la tire – dijo shock viendo a violletta tirada al final de las escaleras – recontrachangos ya viene por mi- dijo viendo como violletta se levantaba para ir a agarrarlo – yo no la espero – dijo subiendo corriendo las escaleras.

Ya encontré a tu gato – hoyo shock que decía cuando subía las escaleras, pero mike lo topo de frente y lo agarro.

no mama ya lo encontré yo- dijo mike bajando las escaleras con shock entre los brazos.

Déjame ir por mi bolita, déjame ir- decía shock mientras se intentaba escapar pero no lo lograba.

mete a ese gato a su jaula, no se porque presiento que nos va a traer muchos problemas-

no la jaula no, la jaula no, mi bolita, mi bolita, que voy ha hacer sin mi bolita? Por favor amo mi bolita esta haya arriba no la quiero dejar- decía shock mientras se esforzaba por evitar que lo metieran a la jaula.

Mama ya vez tampoco Shock quiere ir. – decía mike cuando el gato estuvo dentro de su jaula.

Pues la verdad no es que no quiera ir, simplemente quiero mi bolita, por favor mi bolita……..- decía shock mientras daba vueltas en su jaula.

-----------

te voy a sacar un rato antes de que llegue mi mama, pero prométeme que te portaras bien- le decía a su gato mientras lo sacaba de su jaula-

un rato? Tu crees que dejare que me vuelvan a meten a esa jaula? – decia el gato mientras salia de la habitación.

Shock adonde vas? - le decía Mike a su gato mientras este salía detrás de el. Cuando lo alanzo el final del pasillo lo cargo entre sus pequeños brazos, hoyo un pequeño ruido y cuando se asomo pudo ver que en el pasillo contiguo estaba una gata.

Hermosa, mire amo eso si es una preciosura – decía el gato mientras observaba a la señora norris

Se ve muy pedante verdad?- dijo mike dirigiéndose a su gato.

Pedante? Si es la mayor preciosura que he conocido- dijo shock y salio corriendo en direccion de la señora norriz – hermosa, hermosa como te llamas? – pregunto shock a la sra norris.

Amo, amo un gato cochino me quiere agarrar, gritaba la señora norris mientras corría en dirección contraria hacia shock.

Preciosa, preciosa no te voy ha hacer nada, solo quiero conocerte – le gritaba shock a la gata mientras mike lo seguía. De pronto una puerta se abrió y se interpuso entre la sra norris y shock. El la busco mientras permanecía al lado de la puerta, pero no la encontraba había muchos pies.

Mike se quedo junto con su gato al lado de la puerta esperando que todos salieran, cuando comprobó que nadie mas había en la habitación entro, era un salón de clases en donde había mucho pupitres, a los lados había jaulas con diversos tipos de animales, al fondo se encontraba un escritorio con una puerta a un lado. Mike entro con su gato viendo los deferentes animales que se encontraban ahí, hasta que pudo ver una jaula que le llamo la atención.

- Mira Shock lo que hay aquí - dijo mientras se acercaba a la jaula - y pensar que por esto te quiere cambiar mi mama- dijo mientras sacaba al pobre ratón de su jaula.

- dámelo, dámelo es un perfecto regalo para mi novia. - decía shock mientras intentaba alcanzar al ratón

- Vamos a jugar con ….. - Pero no pudo continuar por que el ratón se le había escapado de las manos a causa de que shock le había mordido la cola, entonces se inicio una carrera en el salón de clases, en la cual libros, jaulas y pupitres salieron volando.

ven para acá delicia, no te me escaparas- decía el gato mientras correteaba al gato –

déjame sucio gato déjame yo no soy tu sena – le decía el ratón.

Contigo mi amada ahora si no se me escapara de las manos – decía shock.

- Petrificus Totales - se hoyo que alguien decía mientras shock y el ratón quedaban petrificados.

- Que le has hecho a mi gato? - digo con los ojos envuelto en lagrimas mientras cargaba a su gato y se volteaba a ver a la mujer que había salido de la puerta que se encontraba al lado de el escritorio - lo mataste ……- y empezó a llorar abrazando a su gato.

No deveritas que no estoy muerto, nada mas no me puedo mover amo- se decía para si mismo shock- todo por una gata.

-----------

yo ya me aburrí no voy a seguir en esta habitación ni un minuto mas, voy a buscar a mi amada –decía shock mientras salía de la cama donde estaba acostado con su amo, cuando salio al pasillo estuvo buscando durante horas a su amada pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, de pronto al dar una vuelta por un pasillo pudo ver la sombra de su amada que se acercaba lentamente hacia el – amada mía por fin te he encontrado- decía mientras corría hacia ella, gesto que la gata no tomo de muy buena manera y hecho a correr detrás de ella por el pasillo.

Amo, sálveme – decía la gata mientras corría.

No te preocupes tu amo me va a amar, todos me aman- decía shock cuando sintió que una mano lo levantaba y lo metía en una bolsa.

Maldito gato inmundo vas a ver ahora que es bueno – decía una voz fría fuera de la bolsa.

Si amo déle con todo – alcanzo a escuchar Shock que decía la gata.

Insisto todo por una mujer – decía shock en su prisión, esperaba que solo le dieran un pequeño castigo, pero el hombre seguía caminando por largo tiempo diciendo improperios contra los alumnos y sus mascotas. De pronto escucho que se detenían y que el hombre tocaba a una puerta.

Aquí le traigo lo que le había dicho – decía el hombre mientras le daba la bolsa a alguien.

Hay no se preocupe señor finch nosotros lo educaremos y ya vera que cuando regrese al colegio será un gato bien educado – hoyo shock que decía una voz femenina.

No se preocupes no hace falta que lo regresen – dijo el sr finch y se alejo de aquella casa.

Callahan ya lo tenemos- se hoyo otra voz femenina tomando apresuradamente la bolsa.

Bellatrix, vamonos.- dijo una voz masculina que se acercaba a ellos, shock sintió que todo le daba vueltas, sentía unas ganas incontrolables de vomitar, cuando sintió que ya no podría mas, la sensación acabo.

Mira lo que tenemos aquí – dijo bellatrix mientras sacaba a shock de la bolsa – mi sobrino no mentía al decir que era igualito a ti.

Suéltame vieja fea- dijo shock arañándole la mano a bellatrix – haya voy – dijo cuando esta al sentir el arañazo lo aventó contra un árbol.

hay eso dolió- dijo shock mientras se intentaba levantar de el suelo.

Estupida se va a escapar- dijo callahan

Expeliarmus – dijo bellatrix al ver que el gato se levantaba.

De tonto me quedo ha ver lo que este par de locos me quiere hacer- dijo shock mientras corría, bellatrix y callahan salieron detrás de el, lo persiguieron aventándole varios hechizos, algunos shock el gato lograba esquivar y los que no solo le rozaban causándole un pequeño daño que por la adrenalina que tenia el gato no los sentía, después de varios minutos en la persecución el gato encontró una pequeña cueva en la que logro refugiarse.

Te lo dije bellatrix se escapo –

Tu cállate callahan nadie se tiene que enterar que se escapo, ahora tu ya sabes que hacer – hoyo shock que decía bella fuera de la cueva la cual no encontraron.

Esto – dijo callahan trasformándose en un gato muy parecido a shock.

Malditos – dijo Shock y cayo desmayado a causa de los golpes recibidos.

------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente shock se levanto con el cuerpo aun muy cansado por el largo viaje que había tenido para poder llegar ahí, pero aunque le dolían aun los músculos no pudo aguantar las ganas de ver a su amo y darle su merecido al impostor.

Al recorrer el lugar donde se encontraba pudo observar que no era el colegio y al encontrarse con la persona que se encontraba ahí supo que lo de la noche anterior solo fue una alucinación, mas al ver por la ventana y vio el castillo supo que se encontraba cerca de su amo y pronto lo volvería a ver.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

**UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**FINAL**

Mientras Shock estaba admirando el castillo, anhelando el momento de estar junto a su amo, al sureste de Inglaterra en la mansión mMalfoy, se podía escuchar la conversación de dos mujeres

no te entiendo bella, esto es lo que querías – decía una rubia sentada sobre su cama.

No es lo que quería cissy – contestaba Bellatrix muy molesta mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

Pero si tu me has dicho que querías participar en el ataque – contesto Narcisa

Si quiero participar en el ataque, pero también quiero venganza – decía bellatrix mientras apoyaba sus manos enérgicamente sobre la cama frente a su hermana.

Pero venganza de que? A que te refieres? –

Venganza a tu querido severus, por que nos hizo en la cabaña de los viejos esos.

No te entiendo bella como pretendes vengarte de el? – preguntaba Narcisa muy intrigada, ya que sabia que cualquier ataque de Bellatrix hacia Severus seria la perdición de su hermana, no dudaba que su hermana era muy buena pero Snape era mucho mejor.

Ha mi querida Cissy es que hay algo que tu no sabes- decía bellatrix con orgullo, en su mirada había un tono de maldad que Narcisa no paso por alto.

Que es eso que no se? – pregunto aun mas intrigada

Tu querido amigo, tu querido Severus tiene un hijo – dijo Bellatrix con voz de odio.

Un hijo? Pero como?

Cissy tienes uno y no creo que precisar el como – dijo Bellatrix en tono de burla.

Bella sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo Narcisa molesta por el comentario.

Hay Cissy tu querido Severus tiene una amante y un hijo-

Que piensas hacerle? – pregunto Narcisa preocupada por la contestación

Pues a ella nada, Voldemort la quiere, no se que tiene de especial, pero voldemort esta encaprichado con ella-

Y el niño? – pregunto Narcisa ya muy preocupada por la contestación.

Tenemos ordenes de matarlo –

Tu no puedes hacer eso Bella- dijo Narcisa tomando del brazo a su hermana.

Y por que no cissy, dime por que no? – reto bellatrix a Narcisa

Que no te das cuenta es un niño- dijo Narcisa tomándola de un brazo.

Y eso que tiene que ver? Además órdenes son órdenes- contesto Bellatrix con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Bella pero….. esto que tiene que ver con el ataque? – pregunto Narcisa apretándole mas el brazo a su hermana.

Pues tiene que ver mucho mi querida cissy, el día que este ocurra, severus piensa huir con ella y el niño en medio de la confusión- le contesto Bellatrix a Narcisa retirando la mano de esta de su brazo.

Entonces tu…-

No cissy. No, la encomienda la tiene Callahan, yo tengo que quedarme a cubrirle las espaldas al maldito traidor – dijo Bellatrix con un tono de enojo.

Narcisa no pudo contenerse mas sabia que cualquier cosa que le dijera a su hermana para que evitara ese asesinato era en vano, su hermana nunca entendería razones, salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de su marido, donde saco una botella de coñac y se dispuso a beber un trago.

perdóname Severus por lo que te he obligado ha hacer – decía ella entre lagrimas.

Esa misma noche Shock vio salir a la dama que le ayudo, el corrió a asomarse por la ventana, ya que ella había salido muy deprisa .

se le habrá olvidado que ya me metí? – Se pregunto Shock ya que la dama lo había sacado minutos antes para que tomara el fresco.

Cuando Shock se asomo pudo ver a un viejito que se le hizo muy conocido pero no supo de donde, junto con el había un muchacho y la dama que lo ayudo con ellos.

¡Los he visto aparecer cuando corría las cortinas de mi dormitorio! Madre mía, madre mía, no sabia que… pero que le pasa a Albus? – hoyo shock que preguntaba la dama

Esta herido – explicaba el muchacho – señora Rosmerta, puede acogerlo en Las tres Escobas mientras yo voy al colegio a buscar ayuda?

No puedes ir solo! No te das cuenta? No has visto? – preguntaba la señora Rosmerta,

Si me ayuda a levantarlo, creo que podremos llevarlo hasta allí…..-

Que ha pasado? Que ocurre Rosmerta? Pregunto el viejito al ver que los dos habían enmudecido.

La…. la marca tenebrosa, albus. – dijo la señora rosmerta señalando el cielo en dirección de el castillo.

Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí? – pregunto el anciano he hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie agarrándose del hombro del muchacho.

Supongo que unos minutos. No estaba allí cuando saque al gato, pero cuando subí.

Ya van a empezar ha hablar de mi – se digo shock – creo que mejor voy a dormir.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Snape entraba corriendo a la enfermería

Violletta tenemos que irnos- decía Snape a violletta que se encontraba al lado de la cama con la varita lista para atacar, a ella había llegado el rumor de lo que sucedía en el castillo.

Pero Mike?- preguntaba violletta bajando la varita.

no te preocupes por el – dijo snape acercándose a mike, el traía algo en una mano mike, mike, veme se que me escachas y necesito que me pongas mucha atención- le rogaba snape a mike -mike voltea, necesito que tomes esto – dijo extendiéndole la foto que mike le había regalado en su cumpleaños - necesito que lo cuides por mi, tu y tu madre saldrán del colegio, yo los alcanzare, no tardare en salir, pero prométeme que no la soltaras ni esto ni a tu madre, entendiste? – le pregunto pero mike solo se le quedaba viendo - Mike necesito que te portes como un niño grande, necesito que me ayudes a cuidarlo y a cuidar a tu madre, te prometo que los alcanzare, pero tu también tienes que prometerme que los cuidaras?- pregunto snape, pero mike seguía sin contestación.

hijo por favor – le rogó violletta, mike tomo la foto y asintió con la cabeza.

violletta por favor que tome esto es una poción revitalizaste- dijo snape entregándole un pequeño frasco.

Si severus- contesto ella tomando el frasco en sus manos.

Espérame afuera como quedamos- le digo el tomándole el rostro, entre sus manos.

Si severus

Violletta te amo – le digo este besándola apasionadamente.

yo te amo mas severus – contesto ella cuando se separaron, snape salio de la enfermería dirigiéndose a su destino.

Mike por favor tómatela tenemos que irnos – le digo violletta dándole de beber de la poción.

Violletta salio de el castillo con mike en los brazos, sabia que no tenían mucho tiempo, que corrían un gran peligro, pero no se dio cuenta de que el gato caminaba junto a su lado, cuando llegaron a la entrada de el colegio mike pudo ver a el gato rebasarlos.

Mama – le digo mike a Violletta cuando vio que el gato se convertía en un hombre.

Que pasa mike? – dijo violletta volteando.

Suelta al niño – le indico Callahan apuntándola con la varita.

Quien eres tu?- pregunto violletta abrazando a mike hacia ella.

Te he dicho que lo sueltes maldita - digo con furia Callahan ya que tenia ordenes de no dañarla a ella pero si de deshacerse del niño.

Aléjate de mi y de mi hijo sucio mortifago – le digo violletta apuntándole con la varita mientras que con la otra tomaba muy fuerte a mike.

Callahan recuérdalo, será un nombre que oirás mucho de aquí en adelante.

ESPE…. – no termino de hablar por que alguien la había agarrado del cuello por detrás con un brazo y con el otro la habían tomado de la mano que tenia la varita obligándola a tirarla.

Te digo que lo soltaras – dijo el hombre detrás de ella apretándola mas del cuello

Mike…- pensó violletta cuando el niño se cayo de su brazo, el hombre de atrás casi la estaba ahorcando por lo que su brazo no resistió el cuerpo de su hijo y este cayo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconciente por un momento.

Sabes, no sabia de los gustos tan exquisitos de severus – dijo el mortifago mientras olía el cuello de violletta.

No estamos aquí para divertirnos. – dijo callahan.

Tienes razón callahan, mucha razón, ya nos divertiremos con esta muñequita después.- dijo el otro mortifago mientras que con la mano libre recorría el cuerpo de violletta.

Maldito impostor- dijo Shock, que al ver el alboroto de la dama que lo cuido supuso que había problemas en el castillo y no quiso esperar ni un minuto mas para volver al lado de su amo. Rápidamente había salido de las Tres Escobas y cuando se acercaba al castillo pudo ver a la madre de su amo que estaba con dos hombres.

Voy disfrutar con esto – digo el mortifago mientras con una mano tomaba un seno de violletta. -Maldita perra- digo aventando a violletta al suelo ya que esta lo había mordido en el brazo que le sostenía el cuello.

Que quieren con nosotros? – digo violletta en el suelo intentando acercarse a su hijo-

La verdad el problema es contigo- digo el mortifago que se había puesto encima de ella.

Déjame-replicaba violletta mientras intentaba zafarse de el mortifago

Y si no que piensas hacerme, dímelo maldita perra, o es que acaso crees que tu severus vendrá a salvarte? – dijo el mortifago mientras le pasaba la lengua por el rostro.

Nosotros que les hemos hecho? – pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos violletta, se sentía impotente ante ellos.

Nada, mejor pregúntale que te ha hecho severus? el que te dejo sin padres y sin hermano

Pero como lo sabes?

Por que yo estaba ahí, yo vi como acababa con tu familia uno por uno.

Mientes, mientes – dijo violletta casi en un llanto.

deprisa severus no tarda en salir – le recrimino callahan al mortifago. El cual se levanto y volvió a tomar a Violletta del cuello para que viera la escena.

Avada kedabra.- digo callahan apuntando a mike que se encontraba en el suelo aun, mike en ese momento volvía en si. Solo para ver la escena mas triste y traumática que podría haber visto en su vida.

Amo no.. – digo Shock al ver que su amo se encontraba en el suelo y que callahan se disponía a atacarlo, shock salto sobre callahan mordiéndole una oreja cuando este dijo la maldición, esto ocasiono que la maldición no diera contra mike pero si contra otra persona-

Violletta sintió que la vida se le iba, sintió que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo, no no quería eso, no podía dejar a su hijo solo, pero de pronto sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano.

Hermana – le decía un pequeño niño.

Mike pero.. – decía Violletta al verlo, era igual a su hermano la ultima vez que lo vio.

Vine por ti..- contesto el

Pero… -

Hermana no hagas más difícil esto- le digo el.

No, no lo puedo dejar solo- contesto violletta en un mar de lágrimas.

No te preocupes por el su padre lo cuidara bien – contesto mike señalandole a alguien que se acercaba hacia la salida del colegio.

No, no mike que no lo entiendes? El los mato, el los mato a ustedes?

Si lo se .

Entonces como me pides que me quede tranquila sabiendo que él asesino de mi familia, por el me quede sola en el mundo, el se encargara de mi hijo.

También es su hijo.

Eso… eso solo fue un error.

Para el también fue un error –

Pero como lo sabes? – pregunto violletta

Violletta…perdóname esto que voy ha hacer – dijo su hermano cuando con su pequeño brazo lo poso en el corazón de ella.

No, ya no mas mike ya no mas..- rogó Violletta al sentir ese dolor, ese sufrimiento quemándole las entrañas, era algo tan fuerte que se podría decir que pedía terminar con su vida de una vez.

Hermana eso, eso es el dolor de su corazón.- digo el al quitarle la mano y verla en el suelo arrodillada.

Pero el tiene que pagar.- digo ella entre lagrimas.

El ya ha pagado mucho, y mas aun con tu perdida

Mi hijo

No te preocupes el estará bien, su ángel guardia a regresado a su lado- digo el señalándole a Shock que se encontraba mordiendo aun la oreja de callahan. Su hermano le extendió la mano a Violletta y la ayudo a levantarse, para llevársela a que se reencontrara con su familia.

Callahan la cagaste – Decía el mortifago al ver el cuerpo de violletta en el suelo.

Maldito entupido gato, encárgate del niño- decía callahan que había logrado zafarse de Shock pero este lo había hecho con un pedazo de su oreja.

No lo tocaran estupidos.- dijo shock poniéndose enfrente de mike.

Expelli – intento decir el mortifago.

Esta ya me la se – dijo Shock aventándose a la cara del mortifago mordiéndole la nariz hasta casi arrancársela.

Mike no sabia que pasaba, su madre estaba tirada a su lado, su gato no era su gato, pero su gato estaba ahí, pero y si no era su gato no sabia que hacer.

bastaaaaaaaaa- dijo mike y tanto callahan como el mortifago habían salido volando perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, shock había logrado soltar al mortifago antes del ataque del pequeño.

Amo perdóneme por tardar tanto en regresar – decía shock mientras se acercaba a mike, el cual le toco la cabeza y al sentir la cicatriz lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y llorar.

Mama estas bien?– pregunto mike volteando a ver el cuerpo de violletta, pero no recibía contestación, de pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba y lo alzaba, sintió como todo le daba vueltas, tenia ganas de vomitar, pero de pronto la sensación paro y se vio en una habitación llena de libros, aun tenia a shock abrazándolo, de pronto vio como apareció snape con violletta en los brazos, y la llevo a una habitación oculta.

No espera – le digo el muchacho que lo había trasladado hasta ahí tomándolo de la mano.

Déjame quiero ir con mi mama – dijo mike intentándose zafar.

Es mejor que esperes, creo que esta herida, el profesor sabrá curarla.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de severus:

Violletta contéstame por favor, dime quien te hizo esto,

_A veces sé que si,  
que pierdo la cabeza  
y puedo aparentar  
que esto no me interesa  
hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente  
si no estas conmigo._

sabes no voy a poder vivir sin ti, como voy a hacerme cargo de mike sin ti a mi lado.

_Pero no mi amor tu no eres así  
no me digas adiós  
si esto no ha comenzado  
déjame demostrar  
que esto no ha sido en vano  
cuando te conocí la vida entendí_.

- he tenido tantas cosas que decirte de mi pasado, pero el miedo no me ha dejado contarte todo.

_Con tu adiós el dolor se mete en mis sueños,  
nuestro amor no murió y eras mi veneno,  
nos dejamos llevar fuimos indiferentes,  
y, lo nuestro llego a su fin_

- ese maldito miedo, que tantas veces me alejo de ti, desde el día que te conocí, supe que en ti había algo que me atraía, aunque se que es tarde para decírtelo, siempre te he amado Violletta.

_Pero no mi amor tu no eres así  
no me digas adiós  
si esto no ha comenzado  
déjame demostrar  
que esto no ha sido en vano  
cuando te conocí la vida entendí._

no puedo creer que esto termine violletta, no puedo creer que la vida no me haya dado una oportunidad de amarte y hacerte feliz, perdóname por no saberte recompensar todo tu amor ni pagarte todo el daño que te hecho.

_Porque no estabas tú_

si tan solo pudiera tener la oportunidad de pedirte perdón frente a frente, de decirte lo que en verdad paso con tus padres y con tu hermano, en verdad amor estoy arrepentido de lo que he hecho en la vida, no podré vivir sin ti por favor no me dejes.

_Pero no mi amor tu no eres así  
no me digas adiós  
si esto no ha comenzado  
déjame demostrar  
que esto no ha sido en vano  
cuando te conocí la vida entendí._

- nunca te olvidare, nunca dejare a mike solo, aunque no sea su padre, lo voy a cuidar como si fuera mi hijo, te prometo por este amor que te tengo a ti y a el que mi vida solo la dedicare a cuidarlo y protegerlo de los que le quieran hacer daño.

_Porque no estabas tú _

Violletta no me dejes, no me dejes amor – dice snape a el cuerpo ya sin vida de violletta el cual estaba recostado sobre su cama, snape estaba hincado a su lado llorando tomando su mano aun tibia.

Severus estas bien – decía una rubia en la puerta de la habitación.

Lárgate Narcisa no te quiero ver. – contestaba este furioso.

Por favor severus, yo solo vine …- dijo Narcisa acercándose a el y tomándolo del hombro.

Lárgate de aquí no me has escuchado – dijo snape tomándola del cuello y azotándola contra una pared.

Por favor severus solo vine a ayudarte- decía ella con la poca voz que tenia.

Suficiente me has ayudado, ahora lárgate y llévate al asqueroso de tu hijo –

Ellos, ellos vienen por tu hijo –

A que te refieres? – pregunto snape muy intrigado- de que hijo hablas.

Mike es tu hijo, acaso no te has dado cuenta – dijo Narcisa.

De pronto una imagen se le vino a la cabeza, esa noche de diciembre en los jardines del colegio el con una foto, recordó todo recordó que mike era su hijo.

Vete Narcisa, vete y llévate a Draco – dijo snape soltándola.

Severus tu también debes irte este será el primer lugar en donde te buscaran- dijo Narcisa desapareciendo por la puerta.

Cuando snape bajo encontró a un mike dormido, lo despertó y le explico lo que había pasado, le explico que su madre había fallecido y que los hombres malos los buscaban y tenían que irse. Mike comprendió rápido lo que sucedía, y aunque lloraba intentaba hacerse fuerte, sabía que su madre era lo que hubiera querido.

Al día siguiente con ayuda de Clarice enterraron a violletta solo eran ellos tres no había nadie mas, solo tres figuras que lloraban frente a una tumba, frente a la tumba familiar de los herederos de Ravenclaw.

Hola mi nombre es violletta Jonson mis padres fueron aurores pero murieron cuando yo estudiaba en hogwarts, los mataron junto con mi pequeño hermano, en el colegio encontré el amor, un pequeño y fugas amor, tal vez fue un amor de estudiante hacia un maestro, pero ahora se que ese amor fue verdadero, ya que con los años perduro, dándome la mayor alegría del mundo, un pequeño hijo, pero el destino nos separo y el nunca supo que era padre, años después nos volvimos a encontrar y a revivir este amor, muchas cosas pasaron durante ese año, muchas intrigas, verdades descubiertas, verdades de nuestras vidas, en ese tiempo me entere que yo era la heredera de ravenclaw y que era buscada por lord Voldemort, también me entere aunque ya muy tarde que el hombre que amaba había sido el causante de la muerte de mi familia. Ahora con ellos estoy y mi hijo con su padre se quedara. Yo soy violletta Jonson heredera de ravenclaw y esta fue mi historia.


End file.
